<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Academia Brighton by Beautiful_diss</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26761894">Academia Brighton</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautiful_diss/pseuds/Beautiful_diss'>Beautiful_diss</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Banana Fish (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:35:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>44,744</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26761894</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautiful_diss/pseuds/Beautiful_diss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ash solo quiere escapar del reformatorio en el que su tutor lo encerró, Eiji solo quiere escapar del pasado que dejó atrás. Sus caminos se cruzarán en la Academia Brighton.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prólogo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Gracias por darle una oportunidad a mi historia :&gt;</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eiji’s POV</p>
<p>Papá era el único que me llamaba al celular y lo hacía sin falta cada viernes por la tarde para desearme un buen fin de semana que nunca llegaba. Ese viernes su llamada llegó algo más tarde de lo habitual como si se tratara de una señal que anunciaba la serie de eventos desafortunados que vendría después.<br/>—¿Entonces, has estado bien?<br/>—Todo igual desde la última vez<br/>—¿Qué tal va la escuela?<br/>—Tengo buenas notas en arte y literatura —respondí moviendo los pies de un lado para otro. </p>
<p>Ocultar información no contaba como mentir, de ese modo no me sentía tan mal por el reprobado que saqué la semana pasada en matemáticas; de ese modo al menos podía sacarle una sonrisa. Me gustaba cumplir con el trabajo de no causarles problemas a mis padres, trabajo en el que era muy bueno.<br/>—¿Cómo está tu madre? —preguntó en voz más baja como hacía cada vez que ella era el tema de conversación— no hemos hablado desde que firmamos los papeles de divorcio.</p>
<p>Abrí los labios para responder cuando el ruido de algo rompiéndose en el primer piso hizo que me volteara hacia la puerta. Mi habitación estaba a oscuras y la luz del pasillo se colaba por debajo de la puerta. No era extraño escuchar cosas así en ese lugar, sobre todo una noche de viernes, pues era el momento en que la casa estaba más llena de gente. Los amigos de David, mi padrastro, parecían mucho más grandes e intimidantes cuando se paseaban por los pasillos rodeados de jarrones antiguos y cristalería. Una casa como en la que vivíamos desde que mamá y yo nos mudamos a Estados Unidos no era un lugar apropiado para un grupo de gorilas como ellos, pero después de dos meses me había acostumbrado a verlos deambular por ahí.</p>
<p>Sin embargo, esa vez había algo diferente.<br/>—Tengo que cortar, te llamo más tarde </p>
<p>Apreté el celular contra mi cara en un intento de calmarme. No escuché lo que respondió papá, pues antes de que yo mismo me diera cuenta, había pegado un salto de la cama después de escuchar el primero de los gritos que escucharía esa noche. Era de mi madre.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Capítulo 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ash y Eiji tienen la misma edad (17)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ash’s POV</p><p>Viernes 8:15 am<br/>
Los días viernes eran un buen momento para hacer planes, aunque, en realidad, todos los días lo eran cuando intentabas escapar de una prisión como en la que había estado metido desde hace ocho meses.</p><p>Las ocho y cuarto y las gotas de lluvia golpeando la ventana. El día estaba nublado y un viento frío revolvía las hojas de los árboles, actores de una obra de la que formaría parte una vez estuviera fuera.<br/>
— Ash, ya es tarde, incluso para ti</p><p>Rick, mi compañero de cuarto, era un tipo pálido, flacucho y que parecía estar esperando que alguien lo golpeara en todo momento, razón por la que no hablaba muy seguido, mas cuando lo hacía, no era más que para decir cosas que le habrían valido una paliza de no ser porque no estaba totalmente despierto a esa hora de la mañana. Las clases de Brighton empezaban a las nueve y, por alguna razón que nunca llegué a entender, el muy idiota estaba despierto desde las seis solo para asegurarse de no quedarse dormido. Me llamaba con su voz gangosa y ese acento del sur del país mientras me movía el hombro para que saliera de la cama.<br/>
— Vas a llegar tarde y tendrás que quedarte limpiando la sala otra vez<br/>
— Rick, ¿recuerdas qué te dije sobre despertarme? </p><p>Él tragó saliva y, sin encontrar sitio para sus torpes manos, comenzó a balbucear de nuevo.<br/>
—Pero, ayer me pediste que te despertara si no te habías levantado para las ocho.</p><p>Abrí solo un ojos para mirarlo feo. ¿En serio había dicho eso?<br/>
— Me levantaré. Ahora vete antes de que Jason y los demás aparezcan, escuché que te estaban buscando.</p><p>Antes de que me diera tiempo de abrir el otro ojo, Rick ya había tomado sus cosas y había salido de la habitación dando traspiés. La puerta había quedado cerrada, pero eso no impedía que la luz de los pasillos pasara hasta la habitación, pues una ventanilla a la altura de los ojos se encargaba de quitarnos toda la privacidad. Era una manera de mantenernos vigilados, o eso decían; yo nunca había visto a nadie asomándose por ahí.</p><p>Me quité las sábanas y el cobertor de encima y eché una mirada al cuarto a oscuras. Ese día sería el último que estaría ahí.</p><p>Me puse los pantalones cuadrillé azules del uniforme, la camisa blanca de manga larga y el horrible chaleco gris que nos hacían usar durante el invierno; hoy no estaba de ánimos para la corbata. Me miré al pequeño espejo que Rick había conseguido de contrabando. En Brighton nos cortaban el cabello una vez al mes y yo me había escabullido en las últimas dos ocasiones así que me veía un poco más desprolijo que el resto de los maleantes que estaban ahí. Para cuando abrí la puerta y me dispuse a salir ya eran las ocho y media.</p><p>No había ventanas en los pasillos, de modo que el aire siempre estaba viciado y apestaba a encierro y a las hormonas de docenas de adolescentes. Caminé por ellos con la mochila al hombro y pocas ganas de bajar a la cafetería, pues era demasiado tarde para encontrar algo bueno que comer.<br/>
— Tarde otra vez — dijo la cocinera, una mujer pelirroja y de unos cincuenta años que en más de una ocasión había encontrado a solas cantando sonetos de ópera con una voz que habría dejado a Pavarotti de rodillas.<br/>
— Me estaba arreglando para ti —contesté antes de guiñarle un ojo. En ese lugar, pequeños detalles como esos podían salvarle a uno la vida o, al menos, te aseguraban un desayuno decente— ¿Qué hay para mí?</p><p>La cocinera rodó los ojos y dio media vuelta para ir hacia la cocina, de donde trajo un paquete de galletas y una caja de leche.<br/>
—La próxima vez que llegues tarde, tendrás que comer fruta como el resto<br/>
—No habrá una próxima vez, Elle —dije con una media sonrisa— hoy es el gran día<br/>
—El gran día para que te atrapen y te castiguen como siempre —respondió ella— ¿Cuándo aprenderás a quedarte tranquilo, Ash?</p><p>Ella no entendía lo cerca que estaba de acabar con todo</p><p>10:25 am<br/>
No era solo el grueso libro de historia que ponía sobre mi cabeza cada vez que trataba de dormir en clases lo que me separaba del resto de las personas en el internado. La reputación que me había forjado después de las primeras semanas de mi llegada casi siempre bastaba para mantener a la gente al margen, al menos a la mayoría; siempre había algunos idiotas que parecían no entender que no quería a nadie cerca. Rick era de los menos molestos, no estaba al nivel de Bones o Alex, los mismos que en esos momentos, me llamaban a gritos como si estuvieran a varios kilómetros de distancia y no del otro lado del salón.<br/>
— ¿Ya oíste lo que se dice por los pasillos? — preguntó Bones, recargando las manos en mi escritorio.<br/>
— ¿Tengo cara de que me importa? — respondí aún con el libro en el rostro, o así estaba hasta que Alex lo tomó y tuve que ver sus caras<br/>
—No te hagas, nadie aquí para de hablar de lo misterioso que es — dijo y fue secundado por Bones<br/>
—Dicen que viene desde muy lejos<br/>
—Dicen que estuvo a punto de ir a la cárcel<br/>
—Dicen que trató de matar a alguien<br/>
— ¿Por qué no van a buscar a alguien que le interese? — respondí agarrando el libro una vez más. El chico nuevo podría haber tenido alas y un cuerno en el centro de la frente y a mí me habría dado igual, después de todo, después de ese día no volvería a ver a ninguna de las personas de ese nido de ratas.<br/>
—Déjalo, seguramente está pensando que saldrá de aquí pronto — dijo Alex cruzándose de brazos cuando vio que Bones volvía a intentar acercarse<br/>
—Saldré de aquí pronto —contesté. Casi podía ver cómo el otro apretaba los dientes. No se aguantaba las palabras en la boca.<br/>
—Ash… la última vez que lo intentaste estuviste en la enfermería dos semanas. Tal vez deberías…</p><p>Pero antes de que pudiera seguir hablando, me puse de pie y tomé las pocas cosas que había traído conmigo. Los libros eran solo una fachada para ocultar las cuerdas, las navajas y el dinero que había logrado juntar desde la última vez que me habían atrapado.<br/>
—¡Ash, a dónde vas! —los escuché gritar, luego sus voces quedaron ocultas tras el ruido de la campana del receso.<br/>
—Ahí va de nuevo —dijo Bones luego golpearse la frente con la palma de la mano al ver cómo me alejaba por el pasilllo. Ese día, las clases habían terminado para mí.</p><p>11:00 am<br/>
Nunca había nadie alrededor de la muralla de la zona sur del reformatorio porque era la que estaba más cerca del portón principal y de los ojos de los guardias de seguridad, pero llevaba demasiados meses intentando escabullirme que sabía el horario de todos y cada una de las personas que vigilaban el lugar; sabía que a las 11:33 de la mañana de ese día, todos estarían muy ocupados deteniendo alguna pelea o revisando en la habitación de la que salía un sospechoso olor a humo de cigarrillos. Todos estarían demasiado ocupados como para notar mi ausencia. Tenía tres minutos, cinco a lo sumo, lo suficiente como para lanzar el gancho que yo mismo había confeccionado con lanas trenzadas y metal, trepar la muralla y correr lo más lejos que pudiera por la carretera hasta que alguien en auto me diera un aventón hasta el pueblo más cercano. No había tiempo que perder.</p><p>Saqué la cuerda de mi bolsillo, tal vez demasiado delgada, pero tendría que funcionar, la hice girar un par de veces para ganar impulso y la lancé con fuerza hasta que el gancho en la punta quedó atrapado en medio de dos de las púas de la reja de seguridad.<br/>
—¡Eso! —murmuré sin poder evitar sonreír. Hoy sería el día, definitivamente hoy sería el día.</p><p>Tensé la cuerda y comencé a escalar, debí haber llegado hasta la mitad de la muralla cuando escuché la voz de dos de los guardias acercándose por la derecha.<br/>
— Te lo dije, ahí está —dijo Jerry, el más viejo de los dos.<br/>
—¿No deberíamos detenerlo? — preguntó el otro, a quién nunca antes había visto, pero Jerry lo tranquilizó con un movimiento de cabeza.<br/>
—Solo espera —le dijo cruzándose de brazos.</p><p>Apreté la cuerda entre las manos cuando sentí que mis pies se resbalaban en el cemento. En momentos así no importaba el dolor ni el frío que me golpeaba en la cara a esa altura, solo importaba una cosa: una vez atravesara esa pared, sería libre.</p><p>Pero la esperanza que me hacía dar un paso tras otro no duró para siempre; se terminó en el momento en que escuché que el gancho hacía un sonido sospechoso y la cuerda comenzó a aflojarse. Abrí los ojos de par en par por la sorpresa, pero antes siquiera de que pudiera soltar una maldición o un grito, mi espalda chocó contra el césped del suelo.<br/>
—Maldita sea… —dije al sentir el espasmo de dolor recorrer mi cuerpo; si ese golpe no me había matado, había estado a punto—  me aseguré de reforzar la soga...</p><p>Pero no servía de nada llorar sobre la leche derramada, sobretodo cuando los dos guardias aparecieron en mi campo de visión con sonrisas triunfales.<br/>
—Te lo dije -dijo el mayor.<br/>
—Supongo que estoy en problemas<br/>
—Más de los que crees —respondió Jerry— ¿puedes levantarte y caminar?<br/>
— Eso creo — en cuanto dije eso, ambos me agarraron por las axilas para ponerme de pie. Me sacudí la tierra de los pantalones un segundo antes de que comenzaran a arrastrarme por el pasillo hasta la oficina del director. Me quedé un segundo mirando la cuerda con solo un pensamiento en mente: “la próxima vez seguro que lo lograré”</p><p>La oficina del director olía a caramelos rancios y a desinfectante en aerosol. Era, a pesar de todo, el lugar más limpio en ese establecimiento de mierda, así que se podría decir que casi disfrutaba estar ahí.<br/>
—Aslan Callenreese —murmuró pasando los dedos por mi registro, un tanto más grueso y con más anotaciones que el del resto de los jóvenes internados de Brighton.<br/>
—Director Swamp<br/>
—Quiero que seas perfectamente consciente de que acabas de arruinar mi maratón de Pretty Little Liers con tu plan de fuga… ¿cuál usaste esta vez?, ¿el ducto de ventilación?, ¿cavaste un hoyo?<br/>
—Intentó escalar la muralla —dijo el guardia detrás de mí, como si eso se tratara de un interrogatorio policial y él hubiera hecho algo más que pillar a un mocoso de diecisiete años con las manos en la masa.<br/>
—Gracias Tom —dijo el director cruzándose de brazos, luego volvió su mirada hacia mí— nunca te rendirás, ¿cierto?<br/>
—¿Qué clase de persona sería si lo hiciera?</p><p>Las bromas casi siempre funcionaban con él, sabía cómo manejarlo; no en vano era la vez número 267 que me atrapaban.<br/>
—Solo díme qué castigo tendré que cumplir y déjame volver a la sala de clases.<br/>
—Aunque todos aquí nos morimos de ganas de verte limpiando los baños otra vez, me temo que por hoy no hay castigo.</p><p>Parpadeé un par de veces con asombro, aquello era nuevo y sospechaba que no podía ser real.<br/>
—Sin embargo… —y ahí venía la parte mala— necesito que me hagas un favor.<br/>
—Debes estar muy desesperado si tienes que recurrir a un delincuente como yo—dije— no tengo tiempo para favores, tengo que buscar la forma de salir de esta mugrosa cárcel que ustedes llaman escuela.<br/>
—A tu padre no le haría ninguna gracia que hables así<br/>
—Dino no es mi padre —murmuré con los puños apretados— ¿ya puedo irme?</p><p>El director Swamp buscó en sus bolsillos la cajetilla de metal en la que guardaba los cigarrillos y me ofreció uno. Yo me quedé muy quieto en donde estaba; bien sabía que todos los que habían aceptado ese tipo de regalías habían terminado lamiéndole las botas.<br/>
—Supuse que dirías eso —dijo encendiendo la punta del cigarro— por eso tengo un trato para ti</p><p>Ahora si nos estábamos entendiendo.<br/>
—Hay un chico nuevo que llega hoy a Brighton. Tuve una entrevista con él y su madre y no es precisamente la persona más imponente del mundo —dijo el director, recargándose en la silla— si puedes encargarte de enseñarle la escuela y de que permanezca vivo las primeras semanas, hablaré con tu padre para sacarte de aquí antes de que cumplas los 18<br/>
—Como si pudieras hacer eso —respondí antes de ponerme de pie- Dino no me sacaría de aquí ni aunque me estuviera muriendo.</p><p>Una patada a la silla me dejó el paso libre, y aunque logré ver con el rabillo del ojo que Tom se alborotaba y se disponía a tomar el palo con el que asustaban a los alumnos, nada ocurrió.<br/>
—Será mejor que busques otra niñera para el chico nuevo.</p><p>Salí dando un portazo que resultó más fuerte de lo que pretendía. La vista en mis pies y la cabeza puesta en el siguiente plan que me sacaría de ese lugar; tenía que perfeccionarlo si no quería que ocurriera lo de la última vez o lo de las últimas 267 veces. En medio de mis cavilaciones, sentí el roce del cuerpo de algún infeliz que no se había hecho a un lado a tiempo para dejarme pasar.<br/>
—L-lo siento —dijo con una voz apenas audible antes de congelarse en su lugar. Era un chico de cabello negro con un rostro demasiado simplón como para que lo recordase dentro de unas horas.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Gracias por leer ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Capítulo 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eiji’s POV</p><p>12:30 pm<br/>Aunque le dije al director que podía llevar mis maletas a la habitación por mi cuenta, insistió en enviar a uno de los maestros que tuvo la mala suerte de pasar frente a su oficina en el momento equivocado para ayudarme. Sin saber muy bien cómo, el profesor Max Lobo había terminado subiendo tres pisos con dos grandes bolsos bajo los brazos y ahora, jadeando del cansancio y dolor de espalda, me abría la puerta de mi nueva habitación.<br/>—Tuviste suerte —dijo haciendo sonar los huesos de su cuello— las habitaciones de este lado de edificio son las mejores, casi no tienen ratones.</p><p>Antes de que pudiera responder cualquier cosa, se echó a reír.<br/>—Solo bromeo</p><p>Le di una sonrisa por pura cortesía. Uno no esperaba escuchar chistes de papá en su primer día en un reformatorio, aunque tal vez ya era momento de aceptar que las cosas no eran como me esperaba la mayoría de las veces.</p><p>Entré al cuarto para echar un vistazo más de cerca: había una litera del lado derecho con la cama de abajo ocupada, también un par de escritorios del lado izquierdo, un librero delgado y un armario. Justo frente a mí, una ventana con barrotes daba al patio central en el que, según el profesor Lobo, los alumnos hacían ejercicio.<br/>—Tu compañero de cuarto está en clases en este momento, pero seguramente lo verás a la hora del almuerzo— la segunda de mis sonrisas pareció tener un efecto distinto en él, ya que ahora me miraba de pies a cabeza con gesto preocupado mientras se frotaba la nuca— ¿sabes que estás en un reformatorio, cierto?<br/>—Sí, señor<br/>—¿Y sabes usar los puños para defenderte?<br/>—He visto todas las películas de Karate Kid, no puede ser tan difícil<br/>—Amm… —pareció pensar un segundo antes de hablar— ¿Qué tan rápido corres?<br/>—Profesor Lobo, no tiene de qué preocuparse —le dije cruzando las manos tras la espalda— no vine aquí buscando problemas.</p><p>Por la expresión de su rostro, me di cuenta de que mis palabras no lo tranquilizaban ni una pizca. La verdad era que ni yo mismo estaba seguro de poder mantenerme al margen de los problemas; desde hace un tiempo que parecía ser un imán para ellos.<br/>—Solo asegúrate de no quedarte mucho tiempo parado en los pasillos ni de mirar a nadie a los ojos— dijo en medio de un suspiro— te dejaré para que desempaques tus cosas. El almuerzo se sirve a la una en punto, ¿sabes dónde está el comedor?<br/>—Creo que puedo encontrarlo por mi cuenta<br/>—Bueno… —una mueca se formó en sus labios— bienvenido a Brighton, Eiji.</p><p>Con los hombros caídos, el profesor salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas y volví a quedarme solo con mis pensamientos y el extraño eco que provocaba el viento al meterse por la ventana.</p><p>Ya está, pensé antes de sentarme en la cama de abajo. Y estoy lejos de todo lo que ocurrió antes y no debería haber problemas ahora.</p><p>Apreté el cobertor con las manos. Por muy lejos que me encontrara de mi casa y de mi padrastro, no podía escapar de la adrenalina que me producía el pensar en lo frágil de toda esa situación. Las altas murallas de Brigthon me protegerían de todo lo que estuviera fuera, pero…<br/>—Las cosas está bien como están ahora —dije para tranquilizarme y cortar la cadena de pensamientos intrusivos de una vez. Estaba en un reformatorio a cientos de kilómetros de casa y con una nueva vida tranquila esperando por mí— será mejor que arregle mis cosas.</p><p>La mitad de los cajones en el closet estaba desocupada, igual que la mitad de los ganchos en el colgador. Mi uniforme estaba doblado sobre la cama de arriba y los zapatos, negros y lustrosos, ubicados junto a la puerta. Me vestí e hice el nudo de la corbata lo mejor que pude luego de ordenar la poca ropa que había traído conmigo desde casa, mis libros y demás. Debía verme muy extraño con toda esa indumentaria, pero como no había espejos por ningún lado, no tenía forma de comprobarlo. Era la primera vez desde que mi madre y yo llegamos a Estados Unidos que tenía que usar un uniforme para asistir a clases; supongo que podría acostumbrarme a no tener que pensar en qué ponerme por las mañanas.<br/>—Ya está —dije en voz alta luego de cerrar el cajón del escritorio que aparentemente era mío. El otro escritorio, justo al lado, se abrió un poco con el golpe que di y un brillo plateado llamó mi atención.</p><p>Sabía que no tenía que mirar, pero fue como si mi mano se moviera por si sola hasta la manilla del cajón. Un cuchillo con una hoja de unos veinte centímetros de largo relucía bajo la luz blanquecina que entraba por la ventana. Fue en ese momento cuando supe que algo no andaba bien.<br/>—Tal vez lo usa para afilar sus lápices… —me dije para tranquilizarme luego de cerrar el cajón de golpe— y tal vez sea mejor que comience a buscar el comedor</p><p>Brighton era un internado reformatorio que albergaba a más de trecientos alumnos, cuyas hojas de vida no estaban precisamente limpias. Contaba con 80 hectáreas de terreno en el que habían desde dormitorios, una piscina semiolímpica, salones de clases y demás; lo recordaba todo del folleto que había leído durante el viaje desde casa. Construido hace más de cien años, la institución para jóvenes con pasados delictivos recibía donaciones de algunos de los empresarios y políticos más importantes del país; con todo ese dinero, no sabía por qué nadie había instalado calefacción en los pasillos.<br/>—Qué frío —dije frotándome los brazos mientras avanzaba sin saber bien a dónde me dirigía. Era casi la una y los alumnos debían seguir en clases, no se veía ni un alma a quien pedirle una indicación— será mejor que me devuelva.</p><p>Pero cuando estaba por dar media vuelta, un grupo de chicos vestidos con el mismo uniforme que yo dieron vuelta por el pasillo.<br/>—¡H-hola! —dije en inglés, con el acento que tanto me había costado perfeccionar— ¿pueden decirme dónde encuentro el comedor?</p><p>Los tres se detuvieron a mirarme de pies a cabeza. Cabezas rapadas, gruesos anillos a la altura de los nudillos y caras de pocos amigos; alguien más inteligente que yo habría pasado de largo rogándole al cielo que no notaran su presencia, pero, y para mi mala suerte, solo se trataba de mí. Di un paso atrás mientras murmuraba una disculpa, pero ya era tarde; lo era desde el momento en que mis ojos fueron a parar hasta los cigarrillos diminutos que portaban entre los dedos.<br/>—Si no le cerramos la boca podría decírselo a alguien —dijo el más grande y aterrador— y no queremos eso…</p><p>Vi mi vida pasar por delante de mis ojos, en sentido figurado, pues la verdad era que todo lo que podía ver era a los chicos acercándose a mi con sonrisas que no auguraban nada bueno. Fue entonces que, como un relámpago, las palabras del profesor Lobo se escucharon en mi cabeza</p><p>“¿Qué tan rápido corres?”, ya entendía por qué las decía.<br/>—¡Atrápenlo! —gritó uno de ellos, no sé cuál; para ese entonces, ya había dado media vuelta y corría tan rápido como mis piernas y aquel par de zapatos de cuero negro me lo permitían.</p><p>Nada, absolutamente nada, ni la más terrible tortura se comparaba al dolor que sentías cuando corrías y respirabas el aire helado de comienzos de invierno. Para cuando había recorrido lo que parecían ser varios kilómetros de pasillo, la paliza no parecía una opción tan mala. Pero antes de que cambiara de opinión, vi una puerta abierta justo frente a mí; podría haberse tratado de la entrada al infierno, pero si pasar hasta el otro lado significaba dejar de correr, me arriesgaría. Más rápido de lo que jamás me había movido, entré y cerré, pegando la espalda en la puerta y deslizándome hasta el suelo para que no me vieran a través de la ventanilla. Delante de mí, atriles y estanterías que, tal vez tendría tiempo de mirar si salía vivo de esta.<br/>—Creo que se fue por allá —los escuché decir. Cruzando los dedos, esperé hasta que sus pasos se perdieran por alguno de los muchos pasillos del edificio.<br/>—Por poco —creí escucharme decir, pero no había nada familiar en aquella voz que me llegaba desde algún lugar de la sala. Con cautela, me puse de pie y busqué con la mirada hasta dar con un hombre en el fondo de la sala de espaldas a mí— un segundo más y te atrapan</p><p>El hombre se dio vuelta: llevaba barba y un chaleco tejido color crema, estaba pintando en un lienzo y me miraba con serenidad, como si no fuera un completo desconocido que acababa de irrumpir en la sala sin siquiera tocar la puerta.<br/>—Lamento haber entrado sin llamar —dije tratando de distinguir el cuadro desde mi lugar.<br/>—No te disculpes, me hacía falta un poco de compañía —dijo— ya que estás ahí, ¿podrías pasarme el diluyente que está en la estantería.</p><p>Sin titubear ni un segundo, corrí hasta donde me decía mientras él volvía a lo suyo cuando, de pronto, pareció recordar algo.<br/>—¡Ah! Puedes también traerme el… —mas cuando me vio junto a él con el frasco de diluyente y el paño de tela que no había alcanzado a pedirme, su frase se quedó a medias— ¿Cómo sabías que te iba a pedir el paño?<br/>—A mí también me gusta pintar —contesté desviando la mirada en cuando tomó las cosas de mis manos.<br/>—Gracias… Soy el profesor Ibe, por cierto<br/>—Okumura Eiji<br/>—¿Primer día en Brighton? —preguntó con otra de sus sonrisas que me hacían sentir en casa— parece que no te estás llevando muy bien con el resto de tus compañeros</p><p>Me encogí de hombros otra vez. Realmente odiaba que la gente a mi alrededor me prestara atención, especialmente si era para preocuparse por mí.<br/>—Deberías ir a almorzar, Eiji —dijo el profesor al momento de ponerse de pie para dejar sus cosas e ir hasta uno de los escritorios— aunque si yo fuera tú, esperaría a que tus compañeros se olviden de que te estaban persiguiendo.<br/>—Puedo saltarme el almuerzo por hoy —dije no muy convencido; justo cuando comenzaba a resignarme, vi que el maestro me hacía una seña con la mano para que mirase en su dirección, un segundo después me estaba lanzando una botella de té helado.<br/>—La máquina me dio dos, debe ser el destino —dijo mientras caminaba de vuelta hacia mí, ahora con un submarino relleno de pollo y vegetales— y podemos compartir esto: no parece que comas mucho y yo estoy a dieta.</p><p>Sonreí. Algo me decía que ese sería el inicio de una gran amistad.</p><p> </p><p>17:30 pm<br/>Teniendo en mente los sucesos de la mañana, la tarde estuvo bastante tranquila en comparación. Después del almuerzo con el profesor (por muy extraño que eso resulte) , logré encontrar mi salón y entrar a la clase de física antes de que algún otro decidiera que ese era un buen día para perseguirme. Me senté en el asiento de la última fila y permanecí ahí, inmóvil durante las horas que duraban las dos clases de la tarde. Lo impresionante ocurrió después.</p><p>Tomé la mochila y los libros cuando el timbre sonó y me fui caminando a la habitación con la cabeza gacha. Abrí la puerta sin tocar: aquel había sido el primer error, uno que no me atrevería a repetir. Un cuchillo pasó volando por mi lado hasta quedar clavado en el parco de la puerta y a escasos dos centímetros de mi oreja.<br/>—Estuviste tocando mis cosas —dijo un chico rubio con el cabello peinado hacia atrás— mis cajones, mi ropa; hasta te sentaste en mi cama<br/>—L-lo siento —balbuceé apartándome del cuchillo— n-no pensé que te molestaría… s-soy tu compañero de cuarto, Eiji</p><p>Segundo error. El muchacho arrugó los ojos e hizo un ruido con la boca. Comenzaba a sospechar que no le caía bien.<br/>—Soy Arthur y no tengo compañero de cuarto<br/>—Pero el director Swamp dijo que…<br/>—Me importa muy poco lo que el director haya dicho —dijo acercándose a la puerta para recuperar su cuchillo, el cual dejó en su lugar un profundo agujero en la madera—a todos a los que han mandado a dormir aquí los han terminado reubicando, ¿sabes por qué?<br/>—P-pues…<br/>—Porque cualquiera con dos dedos de frente en esta cárcel de mierda sabe que no les conviene meterse conmigo. Si eres inteligente, vas a hacer lo mismo.</p><p>Tragué saliva y me contuve para que no viera mis piernas temblar.<br/>—Mientras estés aquí, más vale que no hagas ruido y que no me hables a menos que yo te pregunte algo. No me mires a los ojos y no toques mis cosas, en especial mi cuchillo. La luz se apaga a las 10 de la noche y me despierto a las 7; si se te ocurre molestarme antes…</p><p>Deslizó el dedo índice de forma horizontal por su cuello. Arthur se recostó en la cama de abajo y yo hice lo mismo en la mía sin siquiera quitarme el uniforme.<br/>—Si yo fuera tú, dormiría con un ojo abierto, las puertas no tienen cerraduras y no puedes estar seguro de que no vendrá alguien en la noche. Brighton está lleno de gente extraña.</p><p>Pegué las rodillas al pecho y suspiré. Esa sería una larga noche.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Capítulo 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Max’s POV<br/>La espuma del café había terminado por disolverse después de los diez minutos que llevaba removiendo la cuchara en la taza. Un suspiro. Eran las ocho y media y la clase de literatura que impartía en Brighton no comenzaba sino hasta las nueve, lo que significaba que aún tenía un rato más para quedarme ahí sentado y mirando el periódico como si en realidad estuviera leyéndolo.<br/>—Debí haberme quedado con él un poco más —dije antes de soltar otro suspiro.</p>
<p>Los papeles en el escritorio estaban desordenados después de haberlos leído y releído tantas veces: Okumura Eiji, 17 años, japonés. Había llegado a Estados Unidos dos meses antes de ingresar a Brighton y su matrícula fue casi de un día para otro. Buenas notas, padres divorciados, ninguna enfermedad crónica, un pan de Dios.<br/>— Precisamente el tipo de chico que no debería estar aquí —murmuré dejándome caer sobre el diario. Justo en ese momento, sentí algo que golpea mi cabeza: un libro, la versión completa de las obras de Ernest Hemingway, para ser precisos.<br/>—Hey… —suelté y me levanté para encarar a quién sea o, como mínimo, para pedirle una explicación de por qué maltrataba a un libro así. A mis espaldas, Ibe, el maestro de artes, me sonrió y se sentó a mi lado en medio del caos.<br/>—Has estado quejándote desde ayer en la tarde, ¿Jessica te subió la pensión otra vez?</p>
<p>Recargué la barbilla en mi mano mientras le dedicaba una larga mirada. Ibe hizo a un lado los papeles y el resto de las cosas para hacerle espacio a su propia taza de café.<br/>-Estoy preocupado por el niño nuevo —dije<br/>—¿Eiji? —me preguntó dándole una mordida a una dona rellena con salsa de chocolate. Al parecer había abandonado la dieta una vez más- ¿qué pasa con él?<br/>—Se ve tan pequeño, tan frágil… los chicos de aquí lo van a pisotear<br/>—No es una flor, Max —dijo rodando los ojos para molestarme— ¿sabes qué creo? Creo que el estar lejos de tu hijo hace que busques alguien a quien cuidar. Los chicos a veces pueden ser un poco bruscos, pero eso no significa que lo vayan a matar.<br/>—Sí, supongo que tienes razón</p>
<p>Incluso si mi opinión con respecto a la seguridad del muchacho no cambiaba, Ibe había sido lo suficientemente hábil como para animarme a limpiar el desorden en el que estaba metido y convencerme de acompañarlo a buscar una dona para mí antes de que empezaran las clases. Tal estado de relativo ánimo no duró mucho, pues a penas salimos de la sala de profesores, lo encontramos a él.<br/>—Eiji —lo llamé al ver que el chico no pareció darse cuenta de nuestra presencia a pesar de haber pasado justo por delante, la verdad era que estaba tan distraído que parecía no darse cuenta ni del suelo que pisaba— tu salón está del otro lado, ¿estás buscando a alguien?</p>
<p>Y aunque era evidente que el muchacho estaba desorientado, trató de sonreír.<br/>—Ah, profesor Lobo… profesor Ibe… yo solo… —se detuvo antes de terminar y sus ojos se movieron de un lado a otro. Debajo de ellos, las oscuras ojeras características de quién había tenido un mal sueño o de quién no había dormido en absoluto— estaba buscando un baño<br/>— ¿Aún no has hablado con ninguno de tus compañeros? —preguntó Ibe, a lo que Eiji contestó con un tartamudeo nervioso.</p>
<p>Aquello era imperdonable.<br/>— ¿Max?, ¿Adónde vas? — escuché que Ibe me llamaba desde atrás, pero estaba demasiado furioso como para perder un segundo más.<br/>— Alguien tiene que poner en su lugar a Ash</p>
<p>Comencé a correr por el pasillo, justamente lo que no se debía hacer. Muchas de las normas dentro de Brighton estaban pensadas para mantener la seguridad dentro del recinto; una de ellas era que los maestros no debían interferir en lo que los alumnos hacían antes o después de las clases, para eso estaban los guardias, pues ni el mismo maestro de gimnasia, con sus dos metros de altura y cien kilos de músculo tenía permitido ponerle un dedo encima a ninguno de los muchos delincuentes que rondaban día y noche por el lugar. No pude evitar que se me escapara una sonrisa torcida; parecía que esos jóvenes y yo no éramos tan diferentes, yo tampoco era muy bueno siguiendo las reglas.<br/>— ¿A dónde va el profesor Lobo? —preguntó Eiji.<br/>— A buscar a alguien que te enseñe el lugar o directo a una muerte segura —fue lo último que le escuché decir a Ibe antes de doblar por el pasillo— ven, Eiji, te llevaré a un baño.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Había sido soldado en mi juventud y recordaba los días de antaño en los que podía nadar cuatro kilómetros, correr ocho millas y seguir con energía para el resto de la tarde. Lamentablemente, esos días se habían quedado en el pasado y ahora apenas podía correr por un reformatorio en busca de un estudiante sin comenzar a jadear por aire. Tuve suerte de encontrarlo cuando llegué al patio trasero, de lo contrario, toda esa situación habría sido mucho más penosa para mí. Ash estaba sentado en las gradas y sostenía en las manos un café de la máquina expendedora. Las mañanas no eran su mejor momento del día, aquello quedaba claro solo con mirarle la cara: una mezcla entre sueño y furia.<br/>—ASHHHHHH —lo llamé sin dejar de correr hacia él.<br/>—Es muy temprano y no estamos en clases —dijo con la voz rasposa— ¿por qué demonios gritas tanto?<br/>—El director Swamp te pidió que ayudaras al chico nuevo durante sus primeros días —dije recobrando el aliento— ni siquiera te lo pidió como un favor, te ofreció sacarte de aquí antes de tiempo.<br/>—Lo que Swamp diga no tiene ningún peso fuera de este mugroso internado. No hay nada que él pueda hacer por mí.<br/>—¿Qué hay del chico nuevo?, ¿ni siquiera lo harás por él?</p>
<p>Ash me miró con una ceja alzada y le dio un sorbo al vaso de café. Algo en mi interior me decía que no lo había conmovido ni un poco.<br/>—Sabes cómo son todos aquí, se lo comerán vivo.<br/>—La vida es dura, en mejor que lo aprenda ahora que es joven. ¿Quienes café?<br/>—Eres increíble…<br/>—Eso me dice todo el mundo —dijo antes de ponerse de pie de un salto y comenzar a caminar lejos de mí.<br/>—¿A dónde vas?<br/>—A cualquier lugar donde no me griten —respondió sin voltearse— dale saludos al chico nuevo de mi parte.</p>
<p>Lo perdí de vista justo en el momento en que un trueno resonó en las alturas. Ese día habría tormenta. Unos segundos después escuché a Ibe llamandome mientras se acercaba por el mismo lugar por el que Ash acababa de desaparecer. Las primeras gotas de lluvia comenzan a caer, las sentí en la cabeza y después en la cara.<br/>—¿Lograste conseguir algo? —preguntó mi compañero.<br/>—Yo… —respondí tratando de no lucir tan derrotado como en realidad me sentía. Sin la ayuda de alguien como Ash, el pobre Eiji no sobreviviría ni una semana— supongo que no tuve suerte.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Capítulo 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Feliz día de la salud mental :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ash’s POV</p><p>9:25am<br/>Había solo dos razones por las que había tomado el electivo de artes en lugar del de música y ninguna de ellas tenía nada que ver con el hecho de seguir mis sueños artísticos. La primera era que el salón de artes estaba mucho más cerca de mi dormitorio y la segunda era que me daba acceso a algunos de los materiales con los que construía los utensilios con los que llevaba a cabo mis planes. Siempre podía robar un poco de todo sin que nadie se diera cuenta.<br/>—Hoy comenzamos con una nueva unidad: arcilla —dijo el maestro Ibe con los ojos brillantes de ilusión— escojan a un compañero y busquen los materiales en el estante.</p><p>Los demás comenzaron a moverse. En momentos como ese, mi táctica era quedarme sentado y esperar a que las parejas se formaran por si mismas. Si tenía suerte, hasta podía quedarme trabajando solo. Sin embargo, parecía que los planes de Ibe ese día eran diferentes.<br/>—¿Ash, puedes venir aquí un segundo? —me llamó desde su escritorio utilizando el apodo con el que todos ahí me conocían. </p><p>Resoplé antes de ponerme de pie y cuando estuve junto a él, con las manos en los bolsillos, me sonrió como si le cayera bien.<br/>—¿Cómo estás?<br/>—Tan bien como puede estarlo alguien en este lugar, pero supongo que no me hiciste venir solo por eso<br/>—Muy observador —contestó asintiendo con la cabeza, luego apuntó con el dedo detrás de mí— ¿ves a ese chico de ahí?</p><p>Me giré. A menos que alguien fuera ciego, aquella estúpida pregunta no tenía ningún sentido; por supuesto que lo veía. Sentado en la primera fila un extranjero de cabello negro y ojos café jugueteaba con sus propios dedos mientras esperaba a que todos los demás sacaran los materiales del estante.<br/>—¿Qué pasa con él?<br/>—¿Podrían trabajar juntos por hoy? Eiji acaba de llegar y aún no conoce a nadie</p><p>Entrecerré los ojos al escuchar ese nombre otra vez. <br/>—Max te pidió que me convencieras de ser el perro guardián del crío<br/>—Claro que no, después de que termine la clase ustedes seguirán sus caminos y no tendrán que toparse nunca más —dijo mientras deslizaba por la mesa una bolsa de plástico con arcilla— de todos modos, necesitas un compañero.</p><p>De mala gana, tomé el paquete que me ofrecía y empecé a caminar hacia el nuevo. Su ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando llegué a su lado, no sé si por emoción o miedo: eran oscuros, enormes y más dulces que los de cualquiera que hubiera visto en ese lugar.<br/>—H-hola —dijo apenas me dejé caer en el puesto vacío a su lado— me llamo Eiji<br/>—Ya sé cómo te llamas— respondí luego de dejar la bolsa de arcilla en la mesa de un golpe— no dejan de hablarme de ti y ya estoy harto. Terminemos con el estúpido trabajo de una vez</p><p>Eiji bajó la mirada hasta sus manos temblorosas que abrían la bolsa con torpeza. Trabajó en silencio y con los puños de la camisa arremangados hasta los codos y no volvió a mirarme. Mejor así, pensé mientras me recargaba en el respaldo de la silla: de esa forma podía concentrarme en planear un escape, uno que esta vez sí saliera bien. </p><p>En el pizarrón, Ibe escribía las instrucciones de la clase y nos mostraba cómo dar forma a la arcilla desde su escritorio, después de eso siempre nos dejaba en libertad para que hiciéramos lo que quisiéramos con el resto de la hora de clases, para que que dejáramos volar nuestra imaginación, o algo así. Esta vez nos tocaba hacer bustos: esas estatuillas horribles de las cabezas de personas mucho más importantes de lo que cualquiera de nosotros llegaría a ser.<br/>-Voy al baño -dije en voz alta para que el chico sentado a mi lado e Ibe me escucharan. Eiji asintió sin decir una palabra, Ibe negó con la cabeza a sabiendas de que la poca autoridad que tenían los profesores en ese lugar apenas era suficiente como para que los alumnos no les hicieran daño. La realidad era que prohibirnos salir de la sala estaba más allá de sus límites.</p><p>Todo el mundo en Brighton sabía que las idas al baño durante clases eran solo una excusa para saltarnos las clases hasta que alguno de los guardias nos encontraba y nos llevaba de vuelta. Aquello era pan de cada día para todos, excepto para mí; yo tenía un plan. Con diez minutos bastaba para hacer lo que tenía que hacer: iría hasta la parte trasera de la cafetería, tomaría mis herramientas que guardaba de los ojos de las autoridades y les buscaría un nuevo escondite. Las cambiaba de posición después de cada intento de fuga con tal de que no las fueran a encontrar. Puedo sonar como un paranoico, pero me había funcionado hasta ahora, incluso con las constantes inspecciones del equipo de seguridad. Nadie había logrado dar con su paradero.</p><p>Las ventanas del pasillo estaban salpicadas de gotas, pero no sentí la lluvia hasta que salí al patio principal. Me cubrí la cabeza con la capucha del chaleco que llevaba bajo la chaqueta del uniforme y comencé a caminar en medio de los charcos.</p><p> </p><p>						*	*	*</p><p>10:00 am<br/>La luz que salía de mi habitación me hizo retroceder antes de poner la mano sobre el pomo de la puerta. Luego de la recolección, llevaba en los bolsillos un destornillador, una lija, una navaja y más explosivos de los que un civil tenía permitido cargar; si esta se trataba de otra inspección, podía considerarme muerto. Di un paso hacia atrás que hizo resonar la madera del piso por accidente y una figura se movió en el interior del cuarto. Si hasta entonces había pasado desapercibido, todo se había ido al carajo. Me mordí el labio y respiré para calmarme mientras repasaba mentalmente la excusa que tenía planeada en caso de que me atraparan. Aquello era mejor que correr, lo sabía por experiencia.<br/>—¿Q-quién es? —gritaron desde adentro y en seguida reconocí la voz de mi compañero de cuarto.</p><p>Abrí la puerta de un empujón y lo encontré agazapado en su escritorio y temblando. Al igual que yo, estaba empapado por la lluvia, pero no era frío lo que sentía, sino miedo.<br/>—¿Qué haces aquí? —me preguntó secándose las lágrimas de los ojos.<br/>—Yo siempre me escapo de clases —respondí sacando mis herramientas de los bolsillos para guardarlas en el ropero— ¿qué haces tú aquí?</p><p>Rick se encogió de hombros. Ni siquiera tenía que explicar, las manchas de tierra y su labio roto hablaban por si solos: le habían dado una paliza otra vez.<br/>—Odio este lugar —dijo sorbiendo los mocos— quiero ir a casa<br/>—Entonces vete —respondí pasando por su lado y, aunque ya no podía verlo, sabía que tenía los ojos puestos en mi espalda— nadie vendrá a rescatarte. Si quieres salir, tendrás que hacerlo por tu cuenta</p><p>Aquellas palabras siempre lo hacían enojar lo suficiente como para que su rostro se tensara, pero no tanto como para darle el valor de responderme. Si había algo que a Rick le aterraba más que los matones del reformatorio, era perder al único alumno que no se metía con él.<br/>—Si mis padres se enteran de que traté de escapar me enviarán a un lugar aún peor —dijo negando con la cabeza. </p><p>Su padre era un militar de alto rango y creía que la mejor forma de educar a las personas de bien era mediante la disciplina o algo así me había contado alguna vez.<br/>—No tengo tiempo para hablar ahora —le dije mientras lo empujaba para abrirme paso por la habitación— tengo un escape que planear.</p><p>Rick se tensó y en un acto desesperado e impulsivo, me tomó de la chaqueta. Sus ojos brillan de miedo.<br/>—Llévame contigo —dijo con la voz cortada por las lágrimas— te ayudaré a escapar. No seré una carga para ti, lo prometo.</p><p>Lo miré de pies a cabeza por un segundo mientras buscaba las palabras precisas para cortar de raíz aquella estúpida idea nacida de la desesperación.<br/>—No te llevaría conmigo ni aunque mi vida dependiera de eso —dije soltándome de su agarre<br/>—P-pero… ¿por qué? —preguntó en medio de una risa fingida— puedo serte útil.<br/>—Porque eres un cobarde que se pondría a cantar a la primera</p><p>Lo vi temblar antes de dar media vuelta para salir de la habitación.<br/>—Ya te lo dije, Rick. Sálvate tú solo</p><p>						*	*	*</p><p>Para cuando llegué al salón de arte, con los zapatos embarrados y el cabello goteando, una multitud de mirones se había arremolinado al rededor de mi escritorio y no hacían sino soltar exclamaciones de admiración. Al parecer, el chico nuevo había hecho un buen trabajo.<br/>—Como si nunca hubieran visto a alguien modelar con arcilla —gruñí aunque yo mismo era incapaz de hacer cosas más elaboradas que las que haría un crío de primaria. </p><p>Me habría quedado lejos de todo ese alboroto de no ser porque no quería que nadie tocara mis cosas. Abrirse paso entre medio de todos no fue difícil, ya que ninguno era tan idiota como para cruzarse en el camino de alguien que va estilando agua de lluvia. En el centro de todo, Eiji recibía los halagos y las sonrisas de aprobación de todos con una sonrisa nerviosa y su estúpida cara de virgen.<br/>—Parece que tu compañero ya hizo todo el trabajo por ti, Ash —dijo Ibe en cuanto me vio aparecer—  fíjate nada más, qué talento<br/>—Sí, sí. Muy bonito —dije haciendo un gesto despectivo antes de sentarme y empezar a jugar con el destornillador en la mano. Tenía demasiadas cosas en las que pensar como para estar pendiente de algo así— hay mucha gente aquí que le encantaría ver lo bueno que es con las manos</p><p>Un coro de risas tontas a mi espalda bastó para que el nuevo se pusiera rojo como un tomate.<br/>—Nunca aprenderás —dijo Ibe con reprobación. No había nada que pudiera hacer para ayudar al muchacho, pues él mejor que nadie sabía que en ese lugar más valía aprender a cuidarse la espalda solo.</p><p>El timbre de descanso sonó un segundo después de que los otros alumnos comenzaran a dispersarse para volver a sus lugares.<br/>—No olviden dejar todo limpio antes de salir —les recordó Ibe en vano, pues ya todos habían tomado sus cosas para ir a fumar antes de la siguiente clase. Yo mismo iba a levantarme para hacer lo mío de no ser por la insistente mirada que el maestro tenía puesta sobre mí. Con la espalda recargada en el pizarrón y los brazos cruzados, estaba esperando a que todos se fueran para hablar otra vez.<br/>—¿Qué tanto me ves? —pregunté<br/>—¿Por qué tienes que ser tan cruel con todos? —preguntó— ni siquiera conoces a Eiji<br/>—Tengo la impresión de que todos aquí quieren que lo conozca <br/>—Si no vas a ser su amigo, al menos podrías intentar ser amable —una carcajada bastó para hacerme entender: la amabilidad no era un negocio rentable en Brighton. </p><p>Ibe dejó caer los hombros<br/>—Pobre chico… venir a caer a un lugar como este y con lo talentoso que es<br/>—Debió haberse metido en un gran lío para terminar aquí<br/>—Para nada, todo el mundo lo adoraba en su antigua escuela —dijo a medida que él mismo recogía los materiales y utensilios de las mesas— era parte del club de artes y de carpintería, ese chico podría desarmar y armar todo un edificio a su antojo.</p><p>El destornillador dejó de dar vueltas entre mis dedos de repente. ¿Ese chiquillo podía hacer qué? </p><p>Me giré con cautela para ver el lugar vacío a mi lado. Ahí no quedaban rastros de Eiji más que su perfume y la estatuilla de arcilla hecha con tanta precisión que parecía imposible que fuese obra de un estudiante de su edad.<br/>—¿Qué estás insinuando? —le pregunté tratando de ocultar la emoción que comenzaba a crecer dentro de mí<br/>—Nada de nada —respondió él alzando las cejas— solo digo que si yo tratara de escapar de algún lugar, trataría de conseguir la ayuda de alguien realmente bueno con las manos. </p><p>Cuando Ibe pasó junto a mí, puso su mano en el escritorio y uno de sus dedos hizo girar el destornillador con demasiada sutileza como para ser un accidente. Mi maestro era un asco a la hora de lanzar indirectas, pero tenía una mente más malévola de lo que parecía.<br/>—¿Qué clase tiene ahora? —pregunté con un hilo de voz a causa de la tremenda revelación de la que estaba siendo partícipe<br/>—Biología en la 204</p><p>Tomé mi mochila y salí corriendo de la sala. Estaba a solo un paso de mi libertad y la clave para alcanzarla era conseguir la ayuda del nuevo. Saldría de aquí antes de que cualquiera se diera cuenta.</p><p>						                                                                              *	*	*<br/>En la sala de arte, un maestro se sienta en su escritorio y suspira con satisfacción, pues su trabajo ya está hecho; ahora solo le queda esperar a que las cosas salgan bien.<br/>—Cuento contigo para cuidar de Eiji</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Capítulo 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eiji’s POV<br/>El pasillo estaba desierto, tanto que mis pasos hacían eco y seguían el ritmo de las gotas de lluvia en el exterior, una melodía bastante lamentable. Solté un suspiro; si iba a pasar el resto de mis días dentro de Brighton siendo la burla del resto de mis compañeros, más valía que me fuera acostumbrando o, al menos, que fuera inventando unas cuantas excusas para faltar más seguido a clases. No quería saber más del mundo por ese día, en especial de chicos rubios y guapos y eso que no eran ni las once de la mañana.<br/>—Podría volver al dormitorio ahora mismo —dije en voz baja a medida que avanzaba contando las baldosas— podría decir que simplemente no encontré la sala de clases</p>
<p>Entonces recordé que estar en el dormitorio era también estar cerca de mi compañero de cuarto y de sus artefactos corto-punzantes. Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda; aquella era una pésima idea.</p>
<p>Fuera del edificio, el viento arremetía contra los árboles y las ventanas que sonaban como si fueran a romperse en cualquier momento. Dentro del edificio mis pasos habían dejado de ser el único sonido en los pasillos, algo extraño, ya que estaba casi seguro de que todos se habían ido antes que yo. Me giré con algo de ansiedad esperando encontrar al fantasma del edificio o algo así (porque todas las escuelas tenían uno, como mínimo, y daba la casualidad de que yo era una presa fácil incluso para alguien que ya estaba muerto). Mas no se trataba de un fantasma sino del chico que se había sentado a mi lado en la clase que se acercaba a toda velocidad. Mi primer instinto fue el de hacerme a un lado para no interrumpir su carrera; ya tenía varios problemas y no quería agregar otro a la lista. Sin embargo, supe que yo era su objetivo cuando comenzó a gritar mi nombre por primera vez.<br/>—¡Eijiiiii! —el hecho de que un chico tan genial como él recordase cómo me llamaba habría sido un lindo detalle de no ser por lo amenazante en su tono de voz. </p>
<p>Me apegué a la pared y cerré los ojos en un intento de reducir el impacto de su cuerpo, pero ni aún así Ash bajó la velocidad; se recargó hacia un lado y sus pies se deslizaron por las baldosas como si estuviera patinando. No hubo tiempo de hacer nada; para cuando abrí los ojos, ya no veía la luz blanquecina titilando en el techo, pues frente a mí y con un brazo a cada lado de mi cabeza, estaba él.</p>
<p>Oh…</p>
<p>El mundo se había reducido al pequeño espacio que había entre sus brazos y lo hizo aún más cuando levantó la cabeza para mirarme de frente.<br/>—Te encontré —dijo con su nariz pegada a la mía mientras se removía para acomodar el peso de su cuerpo. </p>
<p>En japón teníamos un nombre para lo que estaba pasando en ese momento: kabedon*. No sabía si en América tenía el mismo significado, de la misma forma que no sabía si planeaba aplastarme o darme un beso.<br/>—Tienes que ayudarme<br/>—¿D-disculpa?</p>
<p>Sus manos se cerraron en torno a mis muñecas. Si hasta ese entonces me había sentido incómodo, aquello no se comparaba con el pánico que me invadió al sentir cómo su piel tibia entraba en contacto con la mía.<br/>—¿Acaso no entiendes inglés? —preguntó molesto luego de hacer sonar la lengua, entonces repitió sus palabras, esta vez más despacio y con un tono de voz que intentaba camuflar su impaciencia— necesito que me ayudes a escapar de aquí<br/>No sé con certeza en qué momento mi corazón dejó de latir al ritmo normal. Por muy guapo y genial que fuera, había una alta probabilidad de que la vida dentro de el reformatorio hubiera vuelta loco a mi compañero de clases y no estaba entre mis planes quedarme a ver si mis sospechas eran ciertas; tenía que salir de ahí antes de que me matara. <br/>—¿Qué pasa contigo? —preguntó Ash alzando una ceja y solo entonces me di cuenta de que mis ojos habían comenzado a humedecerse.<br/>—¡D-déjame! —grité lo más fuerte que pude, pero mi garganta estaba seca y de mis labios solo salió un sonido extraño y lamentable; suficientemente patético como para hacerlo soltar su agarre y retroceder. Fue en ese momento que me armé de valor para zafarme y empujarlo antes de empezar a correr. </p>
<p>Todo está bien, decía mientras avanzaba a toda prisa por el pasillo, tan rápido que no me di cuenta de que un par de estudiantes venían doblando la esquina justo en el momento en que yo pasaba por ahí. Respira, todo irá bien.<br/>—Eh, cuidado —dijeron cuando pasé por su lado, más no me detuve a ver de quién se trataba.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ash’s POV</p>
<p>Martes 11:25am<br/>Sentía los dedos adormecidos luego de varios minutos golpeando la superficie del cuaderno con ellos. Estábamos en clase de matemáticas y el murmullo de voces a mi alrededor era casi insoportable, así no había quién pudiera concentrarse en los ejercicios; pensar en una mejor manera de salir de Brighton era prácticamente imposible.<br/>—Todo por culpa de ese virgen —pensé mientras recargaba la cara contra la mano para echarme sobre el escritorio— si el muy cobarde me ayudase, tal vez ya estaríamos fuera de este lugar</p>
<p>Pero no se trataba solo de Eiji, sino de la forma en la que no paraba de pensar en él desde lo que ocurrió ayer al salir de la sala de arte. Lo había llamado cobarde una y mil veces en mi imaginación y, sin embargo, no tenía ninguna razón de peso para hacerlo. El chiquillo se había negado a ayudarme y hasta había salido corriendo, pero, aunque sus ojos estaban húmedos y su barbilla temblando, no se había largado a llorar en ningún momento y hasta había tenido los huevos de empujarme, algo que no muchos en ese lugar podían decir. <br/>—Ah… —me dejé caer de cara al escritorio— no puedo creer que lleve tanto tiempo buscándolo</p>
<p>Estaba repasando en mi mente la lista de lugares en los que podía estar y la de los lugares en los que ya lo había buscado, pero parecía que simplemente había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra: no iba a comer a la cafetería ni estudiaba en la biblioteca. A menos que pudiera dar con el número de su dormitorio, la clase de artes era la única que teníamos juntos y no podía esperar hasta el viernes para verlo otra vez (eso si es que se presentaba, claro). Me froté la cabeza al tiempo que soltaba un jadeo de frustración que quedó ahogado tras el timbre del receso. <br/>—¿A qué viene esa cara de culo? —escuché que me gritaban desde la puerta del salón y no necesité levantar la cabeza para saber de quien se trataba. El idiota más escandaloso de Brighton: Shorter Wong.<br/>—Déjame en paz —le respondí con desgano, si no le prestaba atención sería peor para mí. <br/>—¡No te veo en días y así es como me recibes! —preguntó alzando los brazos tan dramático como siempre. Muchos de los otros alumnos ya estaban acostumbrados a ese tipo de comportamiento, pero no el maestro, que era nuevo y que justo en ese momento estaba recogiendo sus cosas apresuradamente para salir de la sala cuanto antes— ¿ves como son, Sing? Cría cuervos…<br/>—¿Qué quieres? —pregunté enderezándome por primera vez. </p>
<p>El aula estaba medio vacía y frente a mí se encontraba mi amigo de cabello morado (no tengo ni idea de cómo lo hacía para mantenerlo así) y su secuaz, Sing Soo-Ling, un chico bajito y de rasgos asiáticos. <br/>—¿Un amigo no puede simplemente pasar a saludar? <br/>—Tú jamás vienes solo a saludar —respondí— mucho menos cuando traes a tu mascota contigo</p>
<p>Sing resopló a su lado. Era un buen chico en realidad, tal vez demasiado molestable por el hecho de que se tomaba muy en serio su lugar como el sucesor de Shorter una vez este saliera del internado. El tema de las pandillas dentro de ese lugar era una molestia, en especial cuando te daban la lata con él tan temprano en la mañana.<br/>—Vinimos porque estamos preocupados —dijo el perrito faldero golpeando la mesa con las manos— los estudiantes no dejan de hablar de ti desde que te vieron con ese chico</p>
<p>Alcé una ceja esperando algo más de contexto, pero justo en ese momento Shorter puso una de sus grandes manos sobre la cabeza de Sing para apartarlo a un lado.<br/>—Lo que Sing quiere decir es que hemos escuchado rumores de que hay algo entre tú y el chico nuevo. Dicen que los vieron besándose en el pasillo.</p>
<p>Alcé las cejas aún más. Así que por eso habían tantos murmullos.<br/>—No nos malentiendas, Ash —dijo Shorter alzando las manos— a ninguno de los muchachos de la pandilla le interesa con quién andas, solo no queremos que crean que eres… ya sabes… débil</p>
<p>Esta vez fui yo quien golpeó la mesa con las manos mientras me ponía de pie para quedar a la altura de los demás.<br/>—Sabes que nunca me ha interesado jugar a los pandilleros como ustedes— respondí de mala gana— y no me importa lo que un puñado de delincuentes piense de mí, cualquiera que tenga dudas puede hablar conmigo directamente</p>
<p>Sing dio un paso atrás, Shorter se echó las manos a los bolsillos del pantalón en un intento de calmar el ambiente.<br/>—Solo cuida lo que haces —dijo el más alto— no creo que quieras meterte en más problemas de los que ya tienes. Tampoco a Eiji.<br/>—Yo sabré lo que hago —respondí antes de tomar mis cosas y salir de ahí</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Max’s POV<br/>Los maestros en Brighton tenían que vivir bajo una gran cantidad de estrés que no tenía tanto que ver con la carga laboral como con el hecho de que constantemente estábamos poniendo en riesgo nuestra integridad. Sin embargo, aquel trabajo tenía ciertas garantías, como los cupones que nos daban para tomar cuantos vasos de café quisiéramos de las maquinas expendedoras. En esta ocasión tenía un latte.<br/>—Es un buen día para un café —dije luego de inhalar el aroma a vainilla que desprendía mi vaso.</p>
<p>Salí de la cafetería para dirigirme al salón en el que tenía mi siguiente clase, la última antes del almuerzo, pero algo llamó mi atención antes de que pudiera dar un paso: a mi derecha y escondido de la vista de las cámaras de seguridad, Ash Lynx le daba patadas a los basureros más enojado de lo que nunca lo había visto.<br/>—Estúpido-cara-de-virgen —murmuraba una palabra entre cada golpe. Un comportamiento bastante extraño, pues, a pesar de su mal humor en las mañanas, Ash no era del tipo de chicos que causaba destrozos porque sí. Algo realmente grave había ocurrido para dejarlo en ese estado— estúpido chico nuevo</p>
<p>Entonces las cosas comenzaron a ponerse interesantes. No podía quedarme ahí parado sin escuchar un poco más, así que me acerqué hasta quedar a solo unos metros de mi estudiante, que estaba muy ocupado descargando su ira como para notar mi presencia.<br/>—Estoy seguro de que esos basureros no tienen la culpa de cualquier problema que haya habido entre tú y Eiji</p>
<p>Ash se giró de golpe, pero relajó los hombros al verme detrás de él.<br/>—Ah, solo eres tú <br/>—¿Esperabas a alguien más? —contesté tratando de no sonar ofendido, pero al ver la expresión realmente decepcionada en su rostro, me di cuenta de que se trataba de algo más que de una broma pesada.<br/>—Es que... —se echó las manos a los bolsillos antes de continuar— ahh.., olvídalo. No lo entenderías</p>
<p>Pero no era necesario ser un genio para desentrañar los problemas de un adolescente, no cuando tenía escrito en la cara que llevaba esperando a alguien en particular desde hace más tiempo de que lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir.<br/>—Creo que lo entiendo más de lo que tú crees —le dije encogiéndome de hombros y al parecer lo pillé volando bajo, pues de pronto soltó un suspiro y comenzó a hablar.<br/>—Necesito la ayuda de Eiji para escapar de aquí—dijo Ash. Me hubiera gustado decir que me lo imaginaba, pero la verdad era que no creía que alguien pudiera convencerlo de acercarse al chico nuevo en contra de su voluntad. Ibe me había dicho que se encargaría de que esos dos estuvieran juntos en menos de una semana; supongo que comenzaría a confiar más en él de ahora en adelante— pero él no quiere cooperar. Estoy seguro de que ni siquiera quiere hablar conmigo<br/>—¿Por qué no tratas de ser amable, para variar? —propuse— Eiji es un buen chico, no dudará en ayudar si se lo pides sin una amenaza de por medio<br/>—No sé cómo— murmuró como el chiquillo malcriado que era, hasta se cruzó de brazos y todo. Fue entonces que una idea brillante pasó por mi mente y la atrapé antes de que el sentido común comenzara a funcionar y me hiciera descartarla por lo mala que era. <br/>—Puedes invitarle un café, eso siempre funciona —dije extendiéndole dos de los cupones que me sobraron</p>
<p>Los ojos de Ash los analizaron por un largo rato y casi podía ver cómo las ideas se acomodaban en su cabeza trazando un nuevo plan. Probablemente incitar a que mis estudiantes se fuguen de un reformatorio era lo menos profesional que podía hacer y el director me despediría si se enteraba, pero si así conseguía un granjearle a Eiji un guardaespaldas y un amigo, estaba más que dispuesto a asumir las consecuencias.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>El término kabe-don (壁ドン), relativamente nuevo, se usa para describir aquellas situaciones en las que el chico acorrala a la chica contra una pared, situándose muy cerca de ella, con una mano apoyada en la pared.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Capítulo 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eiji’s POV</p>
<p>16:00pm<br/>Si tenía que nombrar una cosa buena de lo que hasta ahora había sido mi estadía en Brighton, sería las horas que podía pasar con el profesor Ibe después de clases. No importaba lo tarde que fuera o lo duro que hubiera sido su día, Ibe siempre tenía una sonrisa y una silla a su lado para ofrecerme, justo como ahora. <br/>—¿Podrías archivar estos también, por favor? —me preguntó mientras señalaba un montón de hojas de block arrugadas por el exceso de pintura en ellas. Eran los trabajos de arte de los alumnos que aún no había corregido— de verdad lamento pedirte que hagas estas cosas, ¿estás seguro de que no te estoy quitando tiempo?</p>
<p>Negué con la cabeza. Me gustaba ayudar a las personas; además, no tenía mucho que hacer aparte de asistir a clases y esconderme de mis compañeros. <br/>—¿De qué clase son estos? —pregunté luego de tomar las hojas con manchas de pintura nada prometedoras.<br/>—Los hicieron tus compañeros</p>
<p>Traté de no demostrar mi decepción, pero era difícil con esas composiciones tan faltas de técnica, prolijidad y, pues… alma.<br/>—Sé que a primera vista no se ven muy bien, pero el trabajo del artista es encontrar la belleza hasta en los rincones menos pensados.</p>
<p>Asentí a pesar de que era difícil ver arte en esos trazos indefinidos y escondidos tras manchas de comida por todos lados. Entonces me fijé en los nombres de los artistas al reverso de la hoja, pero me di cuenta de que ninguno de ellos me sonaba todavía: Stuart Jones, Edward Miller, Joshua Mitman, Aslan Callenreese… </p>
<p>Mis dedos se detuvieron en este último. Ante mis ojos, el dibujo de una jaula abierta de par en par ocupaba la totalidad de la hoja.<br/>—Ese es de Ash —dijo Ibe al ver que me había detenido para observarlo.<br/>—No se le da muy bien dibujar —comenté mientras pasaba los dedos sobre la pintura seca, un segundo antes de darme cuenta de lo grosero que había sido— l-lo siento, no quise decir eso<br/>—Descuida —contestó en medio de una carcajada— Ash tiene muchos otros talentos. Me alegra que se lleven bien. </p>
<p>Sonreí para llenar el espacio tras sus palabras, pero ni eso lo convenció<br/>—No me digas que Ash no habló contigo</p>
<p>Parecía desconcertado y no me animaba a contarle lo que había ocurrido después de la última clase de arte<br/>—Sí hablamos… o algo así. No lo recuerdo muy bien. Ash parecía muy determinado a que lo ayudara con algo y…<br/>—¿Fue muy violento contigo? —completó el resto de la oración sin titubear. Parecía conocerlo bien— ese muchacho. Lamento que hayas tenido que pasar por eso, en realidad es un buen chico. Solo necesita algo de apoyo y cariño.</p>
<p>Le contesté que no hacía falta que se disculpara, pues no había sido su culpa. No quería causarle más problemas de lo que ya hacía.<br/>—Tengo que ir a buscar unos papeles a la sala de profesores —me dijo de pronto— vuelvo en seguida</p>
<p>Asentí con la cabeza y él salió de la sala. Una vez más estaba solo, únicamente rodeado por las pinturas.<br/>—Así que Aslan Callenreese —dije para mis adentros. Mi rubio compañero de clases era dos personas a la vez.</p>
<p>La puerta se abrió nuevamente y escuché pasos que se acercaban hacia mí. Me giré animado, pues pensaba que era el profesor Ibe que venía a buscar algo había olvidado, pero me di cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba en cuanto tres figuras altas entraron a la sala. <br/>—Así que lo que decían era cierto —dijo uno de ellos— el nuevo se pasa todo el día en la sala de arte</p>
<p>Todos sonreían, pero ninguno de ellos parecía especialmente contento de verme, sus sonrisas eran más bien como las de un grupo de cazadores apunto de atrapar a su presa; no pude evitar estremecerme.<br/>—¿Quienes son? —pregunté aferrándome al respaldo de la silla en un intento de mantener la calma— el maestro no está aquí.</p>
<p>Los tres tipos soltaron risas secas y se acercaron hasta quedar a mi al rededor: uno a cada lado y el que había hablado al frente.<br/>—Eso está bien —dijo con una sonrisa aun más ancha— no le importará que te tomemos prestado un rato, ¿cierto?</p>
<p>Tragué saliva. Las cosas en Brighton parecían ir de mal en peor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>16:15 pm<br/>Esa parte de la escuela, los terrenos destinados al jardín botánico, estaban atestados de gente después de las clases, por eso a nadie le pareció extraño ver a tres chicos escoltándome hasta lo más alejado; esas eran cosas que seguramente pasaban a diario. <br/>—Métanlo ahí dentro —dijo el más musculoso de todos, quien para ese entonces había descubierto que se llamaba Joe cuando llegamos detrás de la cabaña del jardinero. Hasta entonces no tenía idea de qué pretendían con todo eso, yo no les había hecho nada; sin embargo, el estómago me dio un vuelco al ver un cuarto alto y estrecho en el que guardaban las herramientas.</p>
<p>Los otros dos chicos me empujaron dentro como si todas mis fuerzas no fueran nada en comparación a las suyas. Quería irme de ahí, estaba aterrado y lo estuve más en cuanto mi cuerpo chocó contra la madera húmeda de la pared del fondo. <br/>—¿Por qué? —pregunté con un hilo de voz. Para ese entonces, Joe se había metido también en el cuarto de herramientas y me bloqueaba el paso.<br/>—Vigilen que no venga nadie —les dijo a sus compañeros mientras con una mano me agarraba la barbilla— vamos a ver si los rumores sobre ti son ciertos</p>
<p>¿Rumores? No tenía idea de qué rumores estaba hablando, pero tampoco quería quedarme a escucharlos, de modo que hice lo que cualquiera habría hecho en mi lugar; mas cuando intenté empujarlo, uno de sus puños fue a parar a mi mejilla con un ruido seco.<br/>—¿A dónde crees que vas? —preguntó ya sin sonreír. Su paciencia se estaba agotando— esto apenas comienza.</p>
<p>Me llevé la mano a la mejilla aún con la mirada perdida y el calor comenzó a esparcirse desde el punto en el que me había golpeado. <br/>—Si cooperas puede que llegue a gustarte —dijo bajando su mano hasta mi cinturón.<br/>—¡No! —grité y traté de apartarlo una vez más, pero esta vez no sentí un golpe, sino su mano cerrándose en torno a mi cuello.<br/>—Te dije que te quedaras quieto </p>
<p>Sentía su aliento caliente y húmedo junto a mi oreja y su mano izquierda abriéndose camino entre el cierre de mi pantalón. ¿Por qué?, ¿por qué?, ¿por qué? No paraba de pensar mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar de mis ojos, no sabía si por el miedo o por que el agarre de Joe me estaba dejando sin aire. Aquella fue la primera vez desde que puse un pie en Brighton que realmente quise volver a casa.<br/>—¡Qué mierda…! —escuché un grito cercano y luego el golpe de un cuerpo pesado caer al suelo. Justo en ese momento Joe se giró abruptamente para ver qué ocurría y tuve la oportunidad de verlo yo también. Entre la bruma en la que se había convertido mi visión, vi al muchacho de cabello rubio, Ash, saltando sobre ambos chicos sin titubear ni un instante. <br/>—¡No les dije que vigilaran, par de inútiles! —gritó Joe, soltándome por fin. Sus dos compañeros habían caído, pero eso no lo intimidó, ni siquiera cuando Ash se acercó para sacarme de un tirón de aquel apretado cobertizo. <br/>—Hazte a un lado —me dijo mientras se limpiaba el sudor de la frente. Yo había quedado en el suelo y lo miraba todo como si ocurriera en cámara lenta.<br/>—Tú eres el que debería hacerse a un lado— gritó Joe— deja que tu novio se defienda solo o que se muera</p>
<p>Para ese entonces, Ash estaba de espaldas a él, por eso el otro no vio el momento en que se agachó para tomar del suelo una pala oxidada. Apenas tuve tiempo de cerrar los ojos, pero ni así pude librarme del sonido que hizo el metal al chocar contra la cabeza de Joe.<br/>—¡Eres un monstruo! —gritaron los otros chicos que hasta hace poco estaban en el suelo, pero que se habían puesto de pie a pesar del dolor con tal de alejarse corriendo de ahí— ¡un monstruo, un monstruo!</p>
<p>Abrí los ojos de a poco. Para entonces, Ash había soltado la pala y su pecho subía y bajaba de forma irregular, pero su rostro permanecía impasible.<br/>—¿Puedes levantarte? —preguntó y tuvieron que pasar varios segundos para darme cuanta de que me estaba hablando a mí— ven, dame la mano</p>
<p>Acepté su ayuda y como pude me puse de pie, pero eso hizo que todo fuera incluso peor que antes. Apoyado sobre el brazo de Ash, podía ver perfectamente el cuerpo de Joe tirado en el suelo mientras la sangre comenzaba a brotar de su cabeza. Me llevé una mano a la boca para detener las nauseas.<br/>—¿Eh, qué pasa? —preguntó Ash en cuanto sintió que me resbalaba y lo llevaba al suelo conmigo— ¡Eiji!</p>
<p>Pero no llegué a oír más. Lo último que recuerdo era la sensación fría y húmeda del pasto bajo mi cuerpo y unas manos tibias sosteniéndome por la espalda antes de cerrar los ojos y caer.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Capítulo 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Perdón por la demora y gracias por su paciencia ;w; Espero que disfruten el cap</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Capítulo 7</p><p>Ash’s POV</p><p>18:20<br/>—Se desmayó por el estrés —dijo Abraham Dawson, el médico de Brighton, en cuanto terminó de anotar los datos del paciente en su ficha escolar— ver sangre fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso, pero es posible que lleve mucho tiempo sometido a estrés y fatiga constantes, sin mencionar que parece que no ha dormido en varios días.</p><p>Asentí con la cabeza y no dije nada porque no me sentía capaz. Pensar que yo, o al menos mis acciones, habían sido parte de los acontecimientos que había llevado a Eiji a esa situación me hacía sentir como la peor basura del mundo. ¿En qué momento se me fue a ocurrir que acorralar al cara de virgen contra una pared era buena idea?<br/>—Tu amigo estará bien —me dijo el doctor. Como yo había sido el que lo llevó en brazos hasta la enfermería, era el responsable del chico y hasta ahora solo me había dedicado a asentir con la cabeza y esperar— lo recomendable es que se tome la semana libre de clases.<br/>Fuera de la enfermería, Ibe se comunicaba con la madre de Eiji; en el interior y a un par de camillas de distancia, una enfermera terminaba de coserle unos puntos en la piel de la cabeza a Joe; a mi lado y tumbado de espaldas sobre las sábanas blancas, Eiji dormía a pierna suelta. Solo le había quedado un moretón en la mejilla que para esas alturas ya estaba cubierto con un parche de gasa.<br/>—Supongo que sabes que estás castigado —dijo Max apenas entró al lugar. Había estado un buen rato al teléfono con los padres de Joe, no era raro que estuviera cabreado— lo dejaste inconsciente.<br/>—Sí —contesté sin ganas, más preocupado por el chico que dormía que por lo que fuera a pasarme a mí. Estaba como sonámbulo y habría seguido así de no ser por las palmaditas que sentí en la espalda; era Max, que me miraba muy serio, pero orgulloso.<br/>—Bien hecho —dijo— ese patán se lo merecía.<br/>Incluso después de tanto tiempo, aún no entendía cómo era que lo autorizaban para dar clases a menores, pero no me detuve mucho tiempo a pensarlo, pues mientras hablábamos Eiji comenzó a abrir los ojos. <br/>Todos en la enfermería se quedaron en silencio, todos quietos en su lugar excepto el doctor, quien avanzaba hacia nosotros para revisar el pulso y la temperatura del paciente. <br/>—¿Cómo te sientes? —le preguntó sin esperar respuesta alguna, pues el muchacho apenas reconocía el lugar donde se encontraba y las personas que tenía al rededor. Sin embargo, y para mi sorpresa, había alguien a quién no le costó ni un segundo reconocer.<br/>—Ash… —dijo con voz rasposa. Aunque su cuerpo se movía, parecía que quería seguir durmiendo.</p><p>Me incliné en la punta de la silla para poder escucharlo mejor, pero justo en ese instante, el doctor se puso en medio y lo empujó de vuelta a la cama.<br/>—Nada de charla por ahora. Tiene que descansar.<br/>—Vamos, doc —lloriqueó Max, a mi favor, por alguna razón— hablar con Ash no le hará nada malo.</p><p>Pero Dawson lo mandó a callar con un gesto de cabeza y nos habría echado a todos de la sala de no ser porque una enfermera lo llamó desde la recepción. Al parecer los padres de Joe querían escuchar sobre el estado de su hijo de primera fuente.<br/>—No quiero que lo molesten mientras yo no esté —nos amenazó. </p><p>Max y yo compartimos una mirada de complicidad. Luego, estiré un brazo para rozar la mejilla sana del chico nuevo con el dedo.<br/>—¿Qué tan tonto tienes que ser para meterte con Joe? —pregunté sin saber cómo demonios empezar una conversación que no asustara a Eiji. Él abrió los ojos una vez más y, más rápido de lo que habría podido esperar de alguien que se había desmayado hace menos de una hora, agarró mi mano.<br/>—Gracias… —murmuró tan bajo que apenas pude oírle, pero suficientemente claro como para que no me quedara ninguna duda— por salvarme.<br/>—D-de nada —esta vez era yo quien balbuceaba— solo no te vuelvas a meter en problemas.</p><p>Empezó a protestar, pero era difícil tomárselo en serio con una venda tan grande en la cara. Luego, como si hubiera recordado de súbito la razón por la que había terminado ahí, giró el rostro para ver a Joe, quien, en su estado actual, se veía muy distinto al chico que lo había atacado.<br/>—¿Se pondrá bien? —preguntó como lo hacían las pocas personas buenas que iban quedando en el mundo, esas a las que realmente les importa la respuesta. </p><p>Joe tenía una conmoción cerebral leve que había sido más sangre que otra cosa. Le habían dado tres semanas de licencia médica y aunque habían tenido que suturarle la herida de la cabeza, no quedaría más tonto de lo que ya era.<br/>—No morirá, si eso es lo que te preocupa —contesté cruzándome de brazos— aunque no estaría mal que lo hiciera.</p><p>Eiji frunció el ceño y no pude evitar reír.<br/>—De cualquier modo, me alegro de que estés bien —dije antes de ponerme de pie. Eiji me siguió con la mirada en mi camino hacia el perchero para recoger mi abrigo y después hasta la puerta de la enfermería— descansa.<br/>—¡Espera! —gritó de pronto mientras se intentaba poner de pie. Se habría caído de bruces al suelo de no ser porque Max estaba ahí al lado para agarrarlo— N-no te vayas<br/>—Se supone que tienes que descansar —dije luchando contra todos mis deseos. Yo tampoco quería irme.<br/>—Podemos… —comenzó, pero parecía que ni siquiera había decidido lo que diría antes de hablar— podemos… tú y yo…<br/>—Eiji, en serio creo que deberías…<br/>—¡Café! —gritó con los ojos apretados por el esfuerzo— ¡vamos a tomar un café!</p><p>Lo miré con los ojos abiertos como platos, a lo que Max soltó una carcajada.<br/>—Dawson no se enterará por mí —dijo, encogiendose de hombros. De una u otra forma, las cosas parecían encajar a la perfección cuando de trataba de Eiji.</p><p> </p><p>Eiji’s POV<br/>18:40pm</p><p>Las cosas siempre terminaban siendo más complicadas en la realidad que en mi imaginación. Salir a pasear con Ash por la escuela mientras tomábamos un café de la máquina, no podía ser ninguna excepción. La lluvia había amainado un poco, solo lo suficiente como para no empaparnos cada vez que nos movíamos desde una zona techada hasta otra. Ash y yo habíamos salido de la enfermería a hurtadillas y ahora dábamos un paseo por las inmediaciones de la escuela a modo de recorrido. Ash se dedicó a nombrarme los lugares por los que pasábamos y a responder mis preguntas por muy tontas que estas fueran. </p><p>“¿Qué es esto?”<br/>“La biblioteca”<br/>“Y… y ¿qué hay en ella?”<br/>“Pues… libros”</p><p>No estaba en mi mejor momento: había tenido un colapso por estrés, acababa de despertar después de sufrir un desmayo, me habían golpeado, no había cenado y el hecho de que Ash no quitara sus ojos de mí, me hacía reaccionar más lento de lo normal.<br/>—Disculpa, debes pensar que soy un tonto —dije subiendo el cierre de mi abrigo para esconderme del frío y su mirada.<br/>—Si creyera que eres un tonto no estaría perdiendo mi tiempo contigo —fue su respuesta antes de darle un sorbo a su vaso de café. No entendía cómo es que alguien podía actuar de forma tan genial a cada segundo, pero la cosa era que Ash lo hacía parecer algo fácil.<br/>—A-aún no me has dicho nada de ti.<br/>—No hay muchas cosas interesantes sobre mí —fue su respuesta antes de vaciar su vaso de café; y debí haberme visto muy deprimido, porque un segundo después, añadió con resignación— tengo 17, mi habitación está en ala Este del edificio, es la 115. Me encerraron en Brighton porque mi familia no quiere encargarse de mí y llevo más de ocho meses intentando escapar.<br/>—¿No te gusta Brighton? —pregunté de forma impulsiva para que la conversación no quedara hasta ahí, pero supuse que algo andaba mal cuando sentí que Ash había dejado de caminar a mi lado.<br/>—¿A quién podría gustarle un lugar como Brighton? —preguntó— tendrías que estar loco o ser un idiota.<br/>—No es tan malo —respondí casi de inmediato y sin saber por qué no podía simplemente quedarme callado— allá afuera hay cosas incluso peores.</p><p>Si estaba intentando que me odiara, iba por buen camino. Ash me había salvado de un episodio terrible, pero en ese momento parecía querer matarme con sus propias manos.<br/>—¿Estás hablando en serio? —preguntó acercándose a mí— ¿Qué puede ser peor que estar encerrado?<br/>—Muchas cosas.</p><p>Habíamos llegado al límite de la escuela y una alta muralla nos separaba del resto del mundo que seguía su curso sin tomarnos en cuenta.</p><p>Podía sentir el peso de sus ojos puestos sobre mí, pero no quería mirarlo de vuelta, pues tendría que enfrentar también a muchos otros fantasmas que hasta hace poco había conseguido dejar atrás. Las cosas estaban bien así como estaban. Todos estaban a salvo de esta forma y eso era lo único que importaba.<br/>—No me hagas mucho caso —giré el rostro para mostrarle una sonrisa bien ensayada, la mejor de todas— estoy un poco cansado por todo lo que ocurrió, ¿quieres que vayamos a buscar algo a la cafetería?</p><p>Ash frunció el ceño cuando comencé a caminar.<br/>—Eres alguien realmente extraño —dijo guardándose las manos en los bolsillos para seguirme por el patio— y no lo digo solo por tu pésima forma de hablar inglés.</p><p>Me reí sin darle más vueltas al asunto, definitivamente era mejor que las cosas siguieran tal como estaban.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Capítulo 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Les desearía un feliz Halloween atrasado, pero todos sabemos que el Halloween es un estilo de vida y no una fecha en el calendario ;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Capítulo 8</p><p>Sing’s POV</p><p>13:30pm<br/>La hora de almuerzo era tan bulliciosa como de costumbre para la mayoría de los estudiantes de Brighton. La cafetería estaba separada del resto del edificio en el que dormíamos y teníamos clases; era un cubo gris de dos pisos; en el primero se reunía la gran mayoría de estudiantes por ser el lugar más cercano al mesón de comida y el más amplio; el segundo tenía menos fama porque ninguno de los vagos que teníamos por compañeros vencía su pereza con tal de llegar hasta ahí, por eso lo habíamos elegido como lugar para reunir a la pandilla. <br/>—¿Por qué siempre tardan tanto en llegar? —le pregunté a Shorter, que en esos momentos devoraba una empanada de pollo y verduras mientras se balanceaba en una silla al lado mío— vas a caerte si sigues haciendo eso.<br/>—Y a ti te van a salir arrugas si sigues preocupándote tanto —respondió— tranquilízate, ya llegarán.</p><p>Me recargue en la baranda que limitaba la zona de las mesas. En el centro, el piso se abría para dejar un agujero con vista hacia el primer piso en el que el resto de los estudiantes comía sin enterarse de nada.<br/>— Nadie se toma en serio las reuniones —me quejé y Shorter contestó algo que no llegué a entender porque tenía la boca llena.</p><p>Suspiré. No entendía cómo es que los asuntos de la pandilla habían estado en manos de un tipo tan despreocupado como él. <br/>— Supongo que solo queda esperar —dije descansando la barbilla sobre los brazos. Podía ver las mesas de abajo a solo unos metros de mí. Las personas siempre mantenían los mismos patrones de comportamiento y frecuentaban los mismos lugares, por eso eran fáciles de dirigir. Todo estaba en orden en la escuela, igual que el resto de los días en los que había estado ahí; todo excepto por una mesa en el centro de todas las demás.<br/>—Ash Lynx sigue viéndose con el chico nuevo —comenté sin despegar la mirada de la cabeza rubia del aludido y la de su acompañante— ¿Sigue sin ser algo de lo que tengamos que preocuparnos?<br/>—Ash ya ha dejado claro muchas veces que no quiere tener nada que ver con nosotros —contestó Shorter, quien de un segundo a otro había ido a parar sobre mis hombros, como si el idiota no pesara casi el doble que yo— la relación que esos dos tengan no nos afecta.<br/>—Por ahora —dije haciéndolo a un lado— no me gusta nada lo cercanos que son.<br/>—¿Celoso?<br/>—No digas estupideces —dije cuando logré hacerlo a un lado del todo— ¿qué tal si los rumores son ciertos y ese chico lo ayuda a escapar? Sabes que necesitamos a Ash para mantener al resto de los chicos de Brighton a raya, en especial después de que tú te vayas.<br/>—Eso no va a pasar, pequeño saltamontes —me dijo y una de sus grandes manos fue a parar hasta mi cabeza para despeinarla— sabes que siempre ha sido imposible salir de aquí por las malas.</p><p>Me mordí el interior de la boca para que Shorter no pudiera notar mi nerviosismo. Tenía razón, Ash nunca había logrado poner ni un pie fuera del establecimiento desde que lo encerraron hace más de ocho meses; sin embargo, tampoco había estado tan cerca de salir como lo estaba ahora. Ninguno de los dos sabía si el chico nuevo, Eiji Okumura, sería la última pieza que faltaba en su ecuación de libertad.</p><p> </p><p>Ash’s POV</p><p>13:32pm<br/>Ninguno de los rostros en la cafetería podía compararse con el de Eiji, pues el suyo era inocente, amable e irradiaba la felicidad que todos habíamos perdido. Sonreía como si realmente lo estuviera pasando bien, como si le estuvieran haciendo cosquillas, como si el resto del mundo fuera de la mesa que compartíamos no fuera horriblemente cruel. <br/>—Entonces, el profesor dijo que teníamos que entregar el informe para mañana mismo, yo creo que eso es explotación —dijo recargando la cabeza en una mano. </p><p>Di vueltas el contenido de mi vaso y volví a subir la mirada hasta él. No sabía en qué momento estar a su lado había dejado de ser algo extraño, ni mucho menos en qué momento se había convertido en algo agradable; solo sabía que esa mañana, cuando nos encontramos en uno de los pasillos, el día cambió de dirección. Mis planes para la mañana se retrasaron para la tarde y los de la tarde para algún momento libre dentro de esa semana; en lugar de ir hasta los camarines de la piscina para reubicar mis herramientas, lo había acompañado a tomar desayuno y a terminar los últimos ejercicios que le habían quedado pendientes de la clase de matemática. Ahora, en lugar de estar cavando un túnel, estaba almorzando empanadas de pollo y vegetales mientras lo escuchaba hablar con aquel acento que me había puesto los nervios de punta, pero que poco a poco me había comenzado a gustar.<br/>—Deberíamos juntar firmas y crear un sindicato —dijo luego de mucho pensar. Después de todo lo que había tenido que pasar, no tenía corazón para decirle que los sindicatos eran solo para trabajadores y no para estudiantes— ¿qué opinas?<br/>—Me uniré a ese sindicato si tú eres quien lo dirige —Eiji sonrió complacido y yo también. Me había vuelto adicto a esas sonrisas. </p><p>Sus dedos, que habían estado tamborileando sobre la bandeja del almuerzo se detuvieron de repente y lo vi bajar la mirada con vergüenza.<br/>—¿Qué pasa? —pregunté. </p><p>El ambiente animado en el que hasta entonces habíamos estado hablando había desaparecido cuando había dejado de hablar. Sin saber por qué, quise tocarle la piel de su brazo descubierto, pero incluso algo tan sencillo como eso parecía imposible; a veces era como si Eiji se alejara cientos de kilómetros sin moverse de su lugar.<br/>—Gracias por ser tan amable conmigo —dijo después de lo que me pareció una eternidad— pero no quiero que acompañarme te traiga problemas con los demás.<br/>—No te entiendo.</p><p>Sus ojos vagaron nuevamente por todas las cosas que había sobre la mesa; con el rostro colorado por los nervios y un toque de duda en la voz, continuó hablando.<br/>—Las personas creen que tú y yo… ya sabes. </p><p>Por supuesto que lo sabía; conocía muy bien a los idiotas con los que vivía en como para saber qué el tipo de cosas que podían llegar a inventar solo porque no tenían nada mejor que hacer, por eso me crucé de brazos y le dije:<br/>—¿Qué importa lo que digan los demás? Hablarían incluso aunque no nos vieran juntos.<br/>—¿En serio?<br/>—Por supuesto —y como Eiji iba poco a poco cambiando la cara a una menos afligida, añadí— tú y tu cara de virgen son el blanco perfecto para el bullying.</p><p>Era imposible no sucumbir a la tentación de verlo enrojecer y enrabiarse; hasta cierto punto, podía entender por qué a los demás les gustaba meterse con él. Con el ceño fruncido, Eiji iba a responder algo, pero justo entonces las puertas se abrieron de par en par con un estrépito y todos en la cafetería nos dimos vuelta a mirar.</p><p>Al idiota de Arthur le gustaba causar alboroto a donde quiera que fuera y no podía entrar a una habitación sin armar un escándalo. Había llegado pateando las puertas y secundado por algunos de sus compañeros más cercanos porque sabía que los miércoles los guardias de Brighton dejaban la cafetería para asistir a las reuniones de personal; yo mismo se lo había dicho.<br/>—Estupendo —murmuré sarcástico luego de darme vuelta para volver a lo que estaba haciendo antes de que la reina del drama llegara, pero para entonces el panorama había cambiado y Eiji se había quedado congelado en su lugar— ¿Eiji?</p><p>No respondió. Por primera vez desde que habíamos estado juntos en la enfermería, me acerqué a él lo suficiente como para tocarlo, pero ni eso bastó para hacerlo reaccionar; Eiji estaba muy concentrado en la figura que se acercaba a nuestra mesa con las manos en los bolsillos y una sonrisa socarrona que no auguraba nada bueno.<br/>—Tenía que ver con mis propios ojos si los rumores eran ciertos —dijo echándose el cabello hacia atrás— parece que sí lo son, quien lo diría, ¿eh, Ash?<br/>—¿Por qué no te metes en tus asuntos y nos dejas en paz? —respondí en voz muy alta con la esperanza de terminar todo esa situación de una vez. No le tenía ni una pizca de miedo al bravucón de Arthut, pero no quería que Eiji tuviera que presenciar otra pelea; al pobre se le habían ido todos los colores del rosto y lo miraba todo con los ojos abiertos de par en par.<br/>—Tranquilo —dijo alzando las manos en son de paz… como si no lo conociera— no tenemos por qué pelear, ¿cierto, Eiji?</p><p>Una de sus manos fue a parar hasta el hombro de Eiji y este se tensó en seguida, tanto que hasta podría jurar que escuchaba su corazón latiendo más rápido desde mi lugar al otro lado de la mesa.<br/>—Quítale las manos de encima.<br/>—¿Por qué? Él no ha dicho que le moleste —dijo refiriéndose a Eiji, quien tenía los labios apretados y la vista clavada en sus pies.</p><p>Luego Arthur comenzó a apretar su hombro con demasiado fuerza y yo ya no pude soportarlo. </p><p>En cosa de un segundo, deslicé hacia atrás mi silla para ponerme de pie y llegar hasta él. Lo tomé por la camisa con tanta fuerza que logré que lo soltara, pero casi caímos al suelo. Los chicos de las otras mesas comenzaban a reunirse a nuestro al rededor mientras Eiji, con pánico en la voz, me pedía que me detuviera. No podía girarme a verlo para asegurarle que todo estaría bien, pues si le quitaba la vista de encima a Arthur durante un segundo podía arrepentirme por el resto de la vida. El tipo era sucio y rara vez iba con las manos vacías; era cuestión de tiempo para que sacara su navaja de su bolsillo. Sin embargo, no tendría la oportunidad de lucirla en esta ocasión, pues todos, incluso Eiji, dejamos de hacer lo que estábamos haciendo cuando escuchamos que las puertas de la cafetería se abrían nuevamente.<br/>—Eiji Okumura —dijo uno de los auxiliares de aseo— tienes una llamada.</p><p>Me quité de encima de Arthur antes de que alguien más nos viera. Sacudimos nuestras ropas y tratamos de comportarnos como si nada hubiera ocurrido; sin embargo, a ambos nos resultaba imposible dejar de mirar con odio al otro.<br/>—No vas a ponerle ni un dedo encima a Eiji —le dije.<br/>—No puedes cuidarlo todo el tiempo —respondió; por mucho que lo odiara y que me costara admitirlo, tenía razón.</p><p> </p><p>13: 50<br/>Aunque no había empezado a llover todavía, podía oler el agua en las nubes incluso dentro del salón. A juzgar por las nubes negras, pronto se desencadenaría una tormenta. Ver el cielo desde adentro del internado siempre me había resultado deprimente.</p><p>Cerré los ojos y me recargué contra el respaldo acolchado de la silla en la que estaba sentado mientras me frotaba la frente con los dedos para relajarme; realmente odiaba a los tipos como Arthur, pero lo que más odiaba era la forma en la que me sacaban de quicio. </p><p>Me puse de pie cuando escuché que alguien se acercaba, pero no se trataba de Eiji, como pensaba, sino de otro estudiante que ni siquiera ubicaba de vista. ¿Por qué se tardaba tanto? En Brighton, te permitían recibir llamadas de amigos y familiares dos veces por semana y cada llamada solo podía ser de tres minutos por persona; Eiji ya llevaba más de siete al teléfono. Seguramente le dieron minutos extra al teléfono porque sus padres estaban preocupados por el ataque que había sufrido hace poco, pensaba mientras daba un paseo por el lugar.</p><p>La recepción era, tal vez, el lugar más acogedor de todo el internado porque tanto los alumnos como los profesores y hasta el director ocupaban el teléfono y era también el lugar en que se recibía a las visitas que traían cheques con varios ceros en ellos. Tenía asientos por un lado, ventanas y unos cuantos maceteros por el otro; al final, había un pasillo que llevaba hasta las cabinas de teléfonos, tres cubículos sin puertas que no permitían ni un poco de privacidad. Siempre había odiado usarlas, aunque no es como si tuviera a muchas personas allá afuera a las que quisiera llamar.</p><p>Estaba dando vueltas en círculos, contando las baldosas del techo y pensando en las mil maneras en las que podía deshacerme de Arthur cuando escuché a Eiji hablando más fuerte de lo que había hecho hasta ahora.<br/>—¡Ya te dije que no había otra forma! —le gritó a quienquiera que estuviera del otro lado de la linea y no pude hacer más que quedarme perplejo— no quiero que mamá tenga más problemas…</p><p>Había vuelto a hablar con el volumen normal de su voz, pero yo ya lo había escuchado y ya no podía quedarme al margen de la situación. Cuidando que no notara mi presencia, fui hasta el final de la sala en la que comenzaba el pasillo y me pegué contra la pared. Cualquiera de los que me conociera sabría que nunca me había importado realmente la vida y los problemas de nadie, pero cuando se trataba de Eiji, simplemente tenía que ir un poco más allá, lo suficiente como para escuchar los murmullos que salían de sus labios avergonzados.<br/>—En serio estoy bien… las cosas no son tan difíciles —dijo al teléfono, luego de una larga pausa— la comida no es tan buena, pero he logrado hacer algunos amigos.</p><p>A menos que estuviera hablando también de Ibe, No entendía por qué utilizaba la palabra “amigos” en plural.<br/>—Todo el mundo es muy amable, en serio… sí… sí… entiendo… —murmuró con la voz un poco más ronca; casi podía sentir como apretaba el teléfono en las manos— yo también te quiero, papá.</p><p>Cuando cortó la llamada, se detuvo un segundo para respirar profundo, un instante que aproveché para correr a sentarme. Si Eiji se dio cuenta de que había escuchado parte de su conversación, no lo mencionó, ni siquiera pareció recordar que estaba ahí; habría ido directamente a la puerta de no ser porque lo retuve.<br/>—Oye —mi voz lo hizo sobresaltar— ¿está todo bien? </p><p>Cuando se giró, pude ver que sus ojos estaban rebosando de lágrimas contenidas.<br/>—S-sí —respondió— pero ya debería irme a clase, no quiero llegar tarde. </p><p>Intentó escapar, pero no llegó mucho más lejos de la puerta antes de que lo tomara por el brazo. Sobre nosotros comenzaban a escucharse los primeros truenos de la tarde.<br/>—No mientas, no estás bien.<br/>—En serio, quiero irme.<br/>—¿Por qué no me dices qué ocurre? Tal vez pueda ayudar —Eiji trató de sonreír, pero antes de que pudiera seguir mintiendo, le dije— escuché la conversación que tenías con tu padre.<br/>—Eso… —comenzó a hablar con suavidad, pero su voz tomó fuerzas una vez estuvo decidido— eso no es asunto tuyo, Ash.<br/>No lo era y no debí haberme sentido tan dolido por sus palabras, así como tampoco tendría que haberme sentido tan acongojado al verlo alejándose hacia el edificio principal. La campana acababa de sonar y las clases de la tarde comenzarían pronto.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Capítulo 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Capítulo 9<br/>Ash’s POV<br/>08:38am<br/>No me gustaban los días de sol, pero ese era especialmente desagradable. No solo porque se trataba de ese sol de mentira que solo está en el cielo para aparentar una falsa sensación de calor cuando en realidad sigue haciendo frío, sino porque llevaba varias horas tratando de quitarme de la cabeza las últimas palabras que Eiji me había dicho sin ningún buen resultado.</p><p>“Eso no es asunto tuyo, Ash”</p><p>Su voz resonaba en mi mente como un disco rayado, encontraba su aroma en todas las cosas a mi alrededor y hasta la sensación de tocar su piel había arrasado con todas las otras que pudiera sentir. Nuestra discusión fue lo primero que recordé en la mañana y ahora, mientras me miraba al espejo de la habitación para arreglarme la corbata, era todo en lo que podía pensar. Debí haberme visto tan destruido que incluso Rick se preocupó por mí.<br/>—Tal vez deberías ir a la enfermería o quedarte en cama por hoy —dijo mientras se amarraba los cordones de los zapatos para salir. Para ese entonces, los moretones que le habían quedado de su última paliza habían desaparecido— puedo conseguirte los apuntes de las clases, si los necesitas.<br/>—No, gracias —respondí sin dejar de arreglar mis cosas, pero eso no bastó para desanimarlo.</p><p>Una de sus manos se posó en mi espalda sin que lo pudiera detener, pero me hice a un lado en cuanto me di cuenta de sus intenciones. Rick Morris quería que me abriera con él.<br/>—Solo quiero ayudarte —dijo cuando me giré a verlo con el ceño fruncido— a-a veces me parece que estás muy solo… que no tienes ningún amigo.<br/>—Estoy bien así.<br/>—Pero…<br/>—Si realmente quieres ayudarme, no te metas en mi camino.</p><p>Lo decía literal y figurativamente, pues me estaba bloqueando el paso de la habitación. Rick se movió y comenzó a limpiarse las gafas aunque estas no estaban sucias. A veces me sentía un poco mal por ser tan duro con él, después de todo, el pobre no tenía a nadie a quien considerar un amigo tampoco; luego recordaba que le lamería los zapatos a cualquiera que le asegurara un lugar seguro en la escala social de Brighton y la culpa se esfumaba. </p><p>Tomé la mochila de la cama en la que casi no había guardado libros; estaba ocupada con cinta adhesiva, una cierra y cigarrillos sueltos con los que sobornar a los estudiantes en caso de que fuera necesario. Abrí la puerta dispuesto a salir, pero no alcancé a dar ni un paso antes de quedarme de piedra en la entrada. En el pasillo y recargado contra la pared, Eiji me esperaba. <br/>—Como me dijiste el número de tu habitación pensé que no habría problema si venía a verte —dijo antes de que se lo preguntara— ¿tienes un minuto para hablar?</p><p>Parpadeé un par de veces antes de asentir; hasta donde yo sabía, Eiji estaba molesto conmigo y mi vida era miserable por ese motivo. Antes de salir del todo del cuarto, me giré para tomar la chaqueta del perchero que había instalado tras la puerta y en ese instante pude ver como Rick estiraba el cuello para ver tras de mí. Eiji le sonrió ligeramente y estuvo a punto de hacer un gesto con la mano para saludar, pero se detuvo a mitad de camino porque mi compañero no parecía ansioso por saludarlo; muy por el contrario, lo miró bastante mal.</p><p>Rick no preguntó de quien se trataba aunque estaba seguro de que se moría de ganas de hacerlo, sino que se limitó a hacer un gesto con la cabeza. <br/>—Nos vemos —le dije antes de salir.</p><p> </p><p>Esta vez, como nunca antes, fui yo quien tuvo que hacer las preguntas, pues Eiji se limitaba a caminar con los brazos tras la espalda, la mirada hacia adelante y una sonrisa que, hasta entonces, no sabía si era una buena señal o el presagio de algo terrible.<br/>—¿Me dirás al menor a dónde vamos? —le pregunté una vez salimos del edificio, porque podía ser que ni siquiera él mismo supiera la respuesta.<br/>—No falta mucho —respondió. </p><p>Entonces la campana para entrar a clases sonó. Me giré para ver a los últimos alumnos que se levantaban de los pastizales para entrar en los salones, todos menos nosotros. No era que me importara perderme algo de lo que ahí pudieran enseñarme, pero había algo en la actitud de Eiji que no me dejaba tranquilo y no me dejó ver ni un atisbo de lo que estaba pasando hasta varios metros después, cuando llegamos a un lugar familiar para ambos.<br/>—¿Qué hacemos aquí? —pregunté mirando a nuestro al rededor. Las herramientas de jardinería seguían tiradas en el mismo lugar en el que habían quedado después del accidente, igual que el destartalado cubículo en el que las guardaban; si miraba con atención, tal vez incluso podía encontrar algunas manchas de la sangre de Joe esparcidas en el pasto— Eiji, no creo que debamos estar aquí. </p><p>No sonaba como yo hablando de esa forma, pero tampoco Eiji lo hizo cuando se giró para hablar casi por primera vez en el día.<br/>—Intenté asesinar a un hombre —dijo sin dejar de sonreír. Mis sospechas se habían vuelto realidad, aquello parecía sacado de una pesadilla.<br/>—¿Qué?<br/>—Escuchaste bien —dijo acercándose un poco más. Intenté que no percibiera mi turbación, pero me tambaleé un poco cuando tomó mis manos entre las suyas— antes de que me trajeran aquí. Intenté clavarle un cuchillo en la garganta al esposo de mi madre. Él la estaba golpeando, claro, pero eso no lo hace menos despreciable, ¿cierto? </p><p>Su sonrisa seguía ahí aunque sus ojos reflejaban la tristeza más profunda y más infinita que hasta entonces había visto; fue entonces que pensé, que nada de lo que Eiji hubiera hecho, incluso intentar quitarle la vida a alguien, podía resultar más horrible que el acto de hacerlo llorar. Fue entonces que liberé mis manos para tomarlo por las mejillas.<br/>—Estoy seguro de que él se lo buscó —sus cejas se juntaron en una expresión llena de confusión.<br/>—¿No entiendes lo que acabo de decirte? —preguntó— intenté…<br/>—No me importa lo que hayas hecho, Eiji —dije antes de que pudiera continuar— ¿crees que nadie aquí ha hecho cosas de las que se arrepiente?<br/>—Pero… <br/>—¿Crees que yo no he pensado en matar a alguien alguna vez? —Eiji se mordió el labio y puso sus manos sobre las mías para intentar liberarse, pero no se lo permití— habría matado Joe si es que te hubiera hecho algo más, ¿crees que soy una mala persona por eso?</p><p>Negó con la cabeza sin mirarme a los ojos.<br/>—Mírame —le ordené y él obedeció sin chistar— quiero que me mires cuando escuches esto: no hay nada que hayas hecho o que puedas hacer que me haga pensar mal de ti.<br/>—Ya no quiero más problemas —dijo con la voz quebrada— si no aceptaba entrar a un reformatorio, entonces mi mamá… ella… </p><p>Estalló en llanto y ya ni siquiera mis manos lo pudieron contener. Se lanzó a mis brazos y escondió el rostro en mi cuello que poco a poco comenzó a empaparse por sus lágrimas. Me pregunté cuanto tiempo llevaba cargando con esto él solo y cuánto tiempo más podría aguantar. Eiji lloraba mucho más que nadie que hubiera conocido y, al mismo tiempo, era más fuerte que cualquier persona que pudiera recordar. Pasé mis brazos por su espalda y la acaricié. No recordaba la última vez que había hecho con alguien y creí que, para entonces, el músculo que nos permite querer a las personas estaría atrofiado en mí, pero, para mi sorpresa, seguía haciendo su trabajo como si Eiji siempre hubiera estado ahí para hacerlo andar.<br/>—Ya, ya… —le dije sin parar de acariciarle el cabello, justo como recordaba que mi madre lo había hecho alguna vez conmigo— saldremos adelante.<br/>—C-creí que los problemas se acabarían si salía de casa. Él… él siempre estaba molesto conmigo — dijo Eiji— pero ayer, cuando hablé con mi padre, ¡él… él dijo que las cosas seguían igual!</p><p>Un segundo estallido de llanto le siguió a esas palabras, Eiji me apretó un poco más fuerte y yo hice lo mismo.<br/>—No sé qué hacer, Ash —admitió con un hilo de voz— no hay forma de que podamos vivir en paz… </p><p>Dejé que llorara sus lágrimas amargas por la suerte de su madre, por la injusticia y por la culpa que haber cometido tal acto de violencia le causaba. El viento removió nuestro cabello y la segunda campanada que marcaba el fin de la primera clase se escuchó. Para entonces, los ojos de Eiji se abrían con pesadez; faltaba poco para que se quedara dormido arrodillado en el césped y recostado en mi pecho. Fue entonces que suspiré con fuerza para guardarme la rabia y seguir adelante con el plan; la única solución que nos brindaba un futuro algo más brillante que el que tendríamos si nos quedábamos ahí.<br/>—Sí la hay —dije después de mucho tiempo. Eiji levantó la cabeza extrañado; sus mejillas rojas e hinchadas destacaban en su rostro pálido por el frío. Para entonces, puede que ya ni siquiera supiera a qué me refería; sin embargo, lo que dije a continuación no le dejó ninguna duda— escapemos juntos de aquí y vamos a buscar a tu madre. </p><p>Muy probablemente su respuesta no se debió a mis habilidades para convencer a las personas, sino a su desesperación. Pero cualquiera haya sido el caso, sus ojos refulgieron con un nuevo brillo cuando contestó:<br/>—Está bien.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Gracias por sus corazoncitos uwu</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Capítulo 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eiji’s POV</p><p>Las cosas habían escalado muy rápido desde entonces; tanto así que apenas podía recordar los momentos posteriores a nuestro encuentro en el patio trasero, los días habían pasado como los autos que se desvanecen a tu lado en la carretera; por eso, puede que me esté saltando algún detalle en mi relato. </p><p>Esa mañana, Ash me abrazó y lloré sobre su pecho durante mucho rato como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo. Le conté la verdad y sentí como una parte del peso sobre mis hombros desaparecía; aunque eso no arreglaba las cosas en realidad. <br/>—Escapemos juntos de aquí y busquemos a tu madre —había dicho y yo, tal vez por lo cansado que estaba o por la seguridad que él me hacía sentir, le dije que sí.</p><p>Entonces me abrazó una vez más y, sin dejar de acariciarme la cabeza, me susurró junto al oído lo que tenía que hacer a continuación.<br/>—El lunes nos reuniremos detrás de los camarines a la hora de educación física —ni siquiera tuve que preguntar si se refería a su horario o al mío, pues, como me explicó después, también teníamos esa clase juntos— recuerda llevar ropa que no te importe ensuciar y, sobre todo, que nadie puede verte.</p><p>Así fue como llegamos hasta el lunes; un lunes muy diferente a todos los demás, ya que nos encontrábamos apretados y escondidos dentro de un desagüe. <br/>—Uh… Ash —le dije con la voz algo gangosa, pues tenía la nariz apretada con una mano para no sentir el fuerte hedor que venía de todas partes— no es que dude de ti, pero ¿cómo se supone que esto nos va a sacar de la escuela?</p><p>Ash, que hasta entonces había estado muy ocupado forzando una cerradura, se giró a verme con un nuevo brillo en los ojos.<br/>—Ya verás.</p><p>Levaba un cintillo para mantener el cabello lejos de su rostro y tenía las manos manchadas con grasa y quién sabe qué más; aún así, había algo en su actitud que me hacía imposible vacilar. <br/>—Confía en mí, vamos a salir de aquí —dijo en un intento de transmitir su entusiasmo, pero todo lo que esa situación me hacía sentir eran unas ganas incontrolables de desmayarme o vomitar.</p><p>No sentía nervios solo porque podían atraparnos en cualquier momento (después de todo, dos alumnos perdidos en medio de la clase de educación física no era para menos), sino también por lo cerca que estábamos. El inicio del desagüe estaba expuesto, pero la parte hasta la que habíamos llegado nosotros estaba a varios metros de ese punto y se encontraba bajo la superficie. El espacio debía medir un metro y medio de diámetro y, a pesar de que había suficiente espacio a lo largo, no me atrevía a alejarme de la luz de la linterna que Ash sostenía entre las rodillas; seguramente era lo único que había mantenido a raya a los ratones hasta ahora. Estábamos agachados, nuestros hombros y brazos se rozaban constantemente y respirábamos el mismo aire viciado con olor a alcantarilla; no era el escenario más romántico del mundo, pero, y especialmente después de haberlo abrazado por tanto tiempo, era suficiente para conseguir que mi corazón se acelerara un poco cada vez que me hablaba.<br/>—Sostenme esto, ya estoy a punto de abrir la escotilla —dijo pasándome la linterna. </p><p>No quería que notara mi turbación, pero en cuanto toqué su mano, pegué un salto que hizo que la linterna cayera al suelo, lo que provocó que Ash y yo nos quedáramos a oscuras en lo que me demoraba en recogerla.<br/>—Perdona —dijo algo confundido por todo lo que estaba pasando. Debía verme con un tonto en ese momento.<br/>—N-no, fue mi culpa —le dije y cometí el error de mirar hacia adelante en el preciso momento en que se agachaba también. Ash y yo nos quedamos de frente en el silencio perpetuo de ese lugar; nuestros rostros, solo iluminados por la luz blanca que chocaba contra las paredes, estaban a solo un par de centímetro de distancia.</p><p>Respiré despacio para que no notara mi agitación, pero sus ojos se veían incluso más verdes en la semioscuridad y algo así era mucho más de lo que podía soportar. Él paseó su mirada desde mis manos hasta mi rostro, seguramente preguntándose por qué no me movía más rápido; mas cuando estaba a punto de ponerme de pie otra vez, su mano se acercó a mi barbilla.<br/>— Am… ¿y-ya casi está? —me giré y dije lo primero que se me vino a la mente. Él también se giró para ver la escotilla como si esta le molestara.<br/>—Ah, sí —respondió y se puso de pie. Ya estaba, lo había arruinado todo. Ash era el único estudiante en Brighton que había sido bueno conmigo y yo arruinaba lo que fuera que hubiera estado apunto de pasar. ¿Iba a besarme? Pensé para mis adentros mientras me ponía de pie con la linterna en las manos. De solo imaginarlo me daban escalofríos y no porque me desagradara la idea, sino porque ese habría sido la primera vez que alguien me besaba. Sacudí la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos de mí; en una situación así no traerían más que problemas.<br/>—Ash… —lo llamé para llenar el silencio con palabras, algo que ya se estaba volviendo costumbre entre nosotros— aunque estamos apunto de romper la ley juntos, hay muchas cosas que aún no sé de ti.<br/>—Si aún no las sabes tal vez sea por una buena razón —miré hacia abajo avergonzado. </p><p>Realmente lo había arruinado todo; debí haber dejado que me besara. Sin embargo, cuando ya me había dado por vencido con esa conversación, lo escuché suspirar y decir:<br/>—Está bien, tienes treinta segundos, pregunta lo que quieras.<br/>—¿De verdad?<br/>—Sí —respondió con la voz un poco más ronca que de costumbre—  te quedan veinte segundos.</p><p>El tiempo era oro y en ese instante más que nunca parecía que se me escapaba de las manos, por eso pregunté lo primero que se me vino a la mente.<br/>—¿Cómo fue que terminaste en Brighton?<br/>—No intenté matar a nadie, si eso es lo que te preguntas —dijo con una de sus sonrisas que para esas alturas ya tenía marcada en la memoria— aunque debí haberlo hecho, lo mejor que mi tutor podría hacer por el mundo es morirse.<br/>—¿Tu tutor?<br/>—¿Has escuchado hablar de Dino Golzine? —preguntó, pero en cuanto vio que apretaba los labios en busca de aquel nombre en los rincones de mi memoria, negó con la cabeza— claro que no, que tonto de mi parte. No es una de las personas con las que a tu mami le gustaría que te juntes; probablemente yo tampoco lo sea.<br/>—¿Quién es Dino Golzine? —pregunté molesto, ya pensaría cómo vengarme por su comentario más adelante.<br/>—El mayor traficante de drogas del continente y el que se encarga de correr con mis gastos en este nido de ratas —dijo como si hablara del clima— a él le gusta que lo llame “papá”</p><p>Parpadeé un par de veces para asegurarme de que había escuchado bien, pero solo conseguí que se burlara una vez más de mí.<br/>—¿Acaso te da miedo juntarte con narcos?<br/>—No tengo miedo —respondí. Era mentira, por supuesto, pero no tenía por qué darle más razones para que me molestara— si tuviera miedo no estaría contigo aquí.<br/>—Es un buen punto —aceptó antes de volver a lo que estaba, pero no dejaría ese asunto sin zanjar, todavía me quedaban al menos cinco segundos.<br/>—Aún no me has dicho por qué estás aquí.<br/>— Ahh… bueno, a Dino no le gustan las cosas que no puede controlar y resulta que yo soy una de esas —dijo encogiéndose de hombros— necesitaba un lugar donde encerrarme hasta que estuviera listo para tomar su lugar en el negocio de las drogas, quiere que recapacite y valore más las oportunidades que podría tener si lo obedezco y un montón de mierdas más. Por mí, él su mafia pueden irse al infierno; no pienso ser otro peón en su juego.<br/>—Eso… eso está bien —respondí sin saber muy bien ni que decía. Hasta ese momento, no había escuchado sobre drogas más que lo que nos habían dicho en la escuela; ante los ojos de Ash, debía verme como un niño.<br/>—No soy ninguna buena persona si eso es lo que estás pensando —dijo mientras me lanzaba una mirada de reojo—  solo quiero ser libre. </p><p>No le respondí; si lo hubiera hecho, se habría dado cuenta de que pensaba cosas incluso mejores que esas sobre él y toda esa situación se habría vuelto todavía más incómoda. Simplemente me quedé mirando en silencio como forcejeaba con la escotilla mientras le sostenía la linterna. Parecía un trabajo imposible hasta que lo logró.<br/>—Después de ti —dijo haciéndose a un lado con una amplia sonrisa que lo hacía ver aun más atractivo, si es que eso era posible. </p><p>Ambos nos agachamos para pasar por la estrecha y circular abertura que nos llevó hasta una cápsula mal oliente y húmeda en la que encontramos cañerías y una extraña cajuela con varios interruptores y cables saliendo por todas partes.<br/>—Manos a la obra —dijo él sacando dos pares de guantes de goma de su bolsillo. Lo primero que se me vino a la mente en ese momento fue preguntarle por qué no los había usado antes, de esa forma se habría ahorrado tocar la mugre y el óxido que reinaba en todo el lugar; mas luego al examinar más de cerca los cables me di cuenta de por qué estábamos ahí en primer lugar: estábamos a punto de robar cobre.</p><p> </p><p>Salimos del desagüe con las mochilas y los bolsillos cargados cerca de quince minutos después. Habíamos estado bromeando sobre construir bombas para hacer estallar la escuela en lugar de simplemente escapar de ella, tan animados que por poco olvido que lo que estábamos haciendo iba en contra de las reglas y podían castigarnos por ello. Lo recordé un segundo después cuando, al salir a la luz del día, vimos al maestro de educación física esperándonos de brazos cruzados junto a la boca del desagüe. <br/>—No me sorprende de ti, Ash, pero no esperaba que convencieras al chico nuevo de que te ayudara con tus planes —dijo. Todos en Brighton, incluso los otros profesores, lo llamaban Blanca, el cual era un nombre muy delicado para alguien tan grande y musculoso. Por poco me muero ahí mismo cuando sentí una de sus pesadas manos sobre el hombro. <br/>—No me mate, por favor.<br/>—¿Vas a delatarnos? —le preguntó Ash, con más rudeza de la que se acostumbraba a ver en un estudiante que había sido sorprendido con las manos en la masa; sin embargo, Blanca apenas se inmutó.<br/>—Tendrán que acompañarme a mi oficina si no quieren que alguien más los vea paseándose con lo que sea que lleven en las mochilas —dijo con tal amabilidad que casi podía olvidar su amenazadora mano en mi hombro… casi.</p><p>Me giré para mirar a Ash, quien se mordía el labio y miraba en todas direcciones como si estuviera haciendo una lista nuestras opciones. Yo no era el mejor en esto de hacer planes, pero me parecía que no nos quedaban muchas; él pareció darse cuenta también.<br/>—Bien —dijo resignado— iremos contigo.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Capítulo 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Capítulo 11</p><p>Ash’s POV<br/>La oficina de Blanca era una versión ligeramente más ordenada de los vestidores en donde guardábamos la ropa mientras hacíamos ejercicio. Un escritorio en medio, un librero con archivadores y una repisa en la que guardaba cajas de cartón con prendas extraviadas. Eiji y yo estábamos sentados en las sillas, él temblaba en su lugar con la mirada fija en sus rodillas, yo no le quitaba la vista de encima a Blanca mientras, con los brazos cruzados, me preguntaba por qué tanto alboroto; si planeaba suspendernos, podría hacerlo de una vez.<br/>—¿Vas a decirnos por qué tanto misterio? —le pregunté— no tenemos todo el día, ¿sabes? Tenemos gente que ver, clases a las que asistir y escapes que planear.</p><p>Eiji se tensó aun más a mi lado.<br/>—Solo quiero saber qué pretendes con todo esto —dijo cruzándose de brazos también— ¿qué se supone que vas a hacer una vez fuera?<br/>—Lo que pase conmigo fuera de Brighton no es asunto de los profesores —respondí. Blanca suspiró y juntó las manos como si estuviera buscando paciencia en su interior.<br/>—Sabes que no podrás escapar de Dino, incluso si lográs salir de aquí —dijo como si quisiera calmar a un niño, pero eso solo conseguía enfurecerme aun más— en cuanto sepa que te escapaste empezará a buscarte para encerrarte en un lugar peor.<br/>—¿Por qué te preocupa tanto lo que pase conmigo?<br/>—Porque sé todo el potencial que tienes, Aslan —dijo bajando la voz al pronunciar mi nombre, aquel nombre que tan pocas personas conocían— nunca quise que terminaras en este lugar.</p><p>De haber estado solo, seguramente sus palabras no me habrían importado, pero el asunto era que no lo estaba y me resultaba imposible pasar por alto la expresión confundida en el rostro de Eiji que nos miraba a ambos tratando de entender. Me mordí el labio y solté el aire que tenía contenido en los pulmones. Él no tenía por qué enterarse de cosas que solo conseguirían asustarlo más.<br/>—Entonces pudiste haber hecho algo para evitarlo —dije y sin molestarme en recoger la mochila, pues sabía que quedaría confiscada, salí para tomar aire y poner unos cuantos metros de distancia entre Blanca, el pasado y yo.</p><p>Sí alguien hubiese querido ayudarme, lo habría hecho, dije para mis adentros mientras recorría con grandes zancadas el patio. Si a alguien le hubiera importado realmente al menos lo habría intentado.</p><p>Incluso si Blanca había cuidado de mi durante los años que pasé en la mansión Golzine y ahora se las quería dar de buena persona preocupándose un poco por mi suerte. Por mucho que personas como Max Lobo aparecieran en mi vida de vez en cuando para darme consejos. Por mucho que otros estudiantes trataran de acercarse para pretender que eran mis amigos. Al final siempre estaba solo, pues no había nadie que me buscara sin querer algo a cambio; hasta que él apareció.</p><p>Primero fueron sonidos lejanos que se confundían con el viento, pero a medida que se acercaba, la voz de Eiji comenzó a escucharse con claridad, tan fuerte que sentía que provenía desde mi interior, que me quemaba y me abrazaba en partes iguales. Hasta entonces no me había dado cuenta de lo lejos que había llegado con la vista fija en los pies. Cuando levanté la cabeza me giré y lo vi acercándose al trote mientras gritaba mi nombre.<br/>—¡Por fin! —soltó ya sin aire una vez estuvo junto a mí y me tomó del brazo para asegurarse de que no me iría de su lado otra vez— ¿Hasta dónde querías llegar? Estuviste a punto de chocar.</p><p>Tenía razón. De forma inconsciente, mis pies me habían llevado hasta el lugar en el que siempre terminaba: la muralla que marcaba el límite de la escuela.<br/>—El profesor dijo que no nos delataría por esta vez, pero que nos anduviéramos con cuidado si no queríamos meternos en problemas —dijo Eiji recuperando la respiración— ¿es una historia muy complicada la suya, cierto?<br/>—Apuesto a que te mueres por saberla —le dije soltando una risa sin un dejo de felicidad y sin quitarle los ojos de encima. De un tiempo a esta parte, mirarlo se había vuelto lo más fascinante del mundo, sentía que podría haber estado horas dedicado a esa tarea sin cansarme. Eiji se encogió de hombros y al igual que cuando estábamos en el desagüe, contestó: <br/>—Solo si tú quieres contármela.</p><p>Suspiré. Por la posición del sol en el cielo calculaba que eran casi la una de la tarde y el patio estaba tan  desierto que era como si él y yo estuviéramos solos en el mundo; aunque estar a su lado siempre se sentía así.<br/>—Solo es más de la misma mierda de Dino —le dije guardando las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón— contrató a Blanca para que fuera mi guardaespaldas cuando tenía catorce y después pagó un dineral para que lo aceptaran como profesor en Brighton. Supongo que fue lo más cercano a un amigo que tuve cuando estaba fuera.</p><p>Eiji se llevó un dedo a los labios y meditó un momento; seguramente no era consciente de lo que cada uno de sus movimientos provocaba en mí. Ni yo mismo tenía claro si quería apretarlo entre mis brazos hasta que su cuerpo y el mío se fundieran o si, por el contrario, quería mantenerlo lo más lejos posible para no manchar aquella inocencia y esa sonrisa tan maravillosa siempre dispuesta en el borde de sus labios. A veces no podía evitar compararme con él solo por el morbo que me entraba al darme cuenta de que éramos tan diferentes como el día y la noche. A pesar de todo lo malo que había ocurrido antes de que llegase a Brighton, Eiji era siempre se comportaba de una forma sumisa y dolorosamente amable, tanto que habría hecho lo que fuera por alejarlo de personas horribles como yo de no haber sido tan egoísta. Aquella era nuestra principal diferencia. Quería atesorarlo, que fuera mío y de nadie más. Estoy seguro de que lo habría besado en ese preciso instante de no ser porque comenzó a hablar otra vez.<br/>—Eso no es tan complicado —dijo acercándose un poco más hasta que la mano que me sostenía por el brazo dio con una de las mías— si fueron amigos una vez, estoy seguro de que pueden volver a serlo. No seas un viejo gruñón. El profesor Blanca debe ser un buen tipo si se preocupa tanto por ti.</p><p>Las palabras salían a borbotones de sus labios rosados y suaves a la vista. Comenzó a jalarme en dirección a los edificios para que lo siguiera. Yo, sin la más mínima intención de negarme a cualquier cosa que me pidiera, le hice caso.<br/>—¿A dónde me llevas? —y mi propia pregunta me hizo estremecer. Tenía que encargarme de poner esos sentimientos en orden antes de que terminaran consumiéndome por completo.<br/>—A la cafetería<br/>—¿Ya tienes hambre otra vez?<br/>—¡No es solo para comer! —dijo con un leve sonrojo que intentó disimular caminando más rápido, pero yo ya lo había notado, así como había notado su debilidad por los dulces— también es para trazar un nuevo plan. <br/>—¿Para qué?<br/>—Para escapar, por supuesto —dijo sin más. Un instante después, mis dedos se encontraban entrelazados con los suyos. Realmente me moría de ganas de besarlo.</p><p>Esa tarde almorzamos juntos y nos reunimos después de clases en la biblioteca para hacer las tareas que nos habían dejado y que Eiji no tardaba en calificar como explotación. En medio de una pila de libros, nos enfocábamos en decidir cuál sería nuestro siguiente movimiento. </p><p>Estaba seguro de que mi compañero no tenía idea de que existían redes de contrabando con las que nos abastecíamos de cosas prohibidas por las reglas de la escuela como cigarrillos, botellas de algún licor barato y golosinas, pero aún así se las había ingeniado para conseguir un paquete de gomitas dulces. Seguramente se las había dado Ibe.<br/>—Aún podemos conseguir cobre de otros artefactos —dijo mientras sacaba dulces con una mano y escribía con la otra en la parte superior de una hoja en blanco: “Cosas que necesitamos”— no creo que usamos mucho si solo vamos a construir dos rad…</p><p>Le di un ligero golpe en la cabeza con mi propio cuaderno. En efecto, íbamos a construir radios para comunicarnos entre nosotros al momento de la huida, pero se suponía que nadie tenía que enterarse o el plan se iría a la basura.<br/>—Lo siento… —dijo sobándose el lugar dañado, pero sin perder aquella expresión traviesa que había adoptado desde que le expliqué lo que haríamos. No sabía si era porque le emocionaba la idea de salvar a su madre de las manos de su padrastro o porque era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que tenía la oportunidad de construir algo— tal vez necesitemos nombres clave para referirnos al plan.</p><p>Entonces recordé lo que había pasado en la oficina de Blanca. Era increíble la tranquilidad con la que Eiji se tomaba todo cuanto le decía, como si no estuviera apunto de cometer el peor error de su vida al involucrarse conmigo. Tal vez por eso, le dije en impulso inexplicable:<br/>—Aslan Jade Callenreese —parpadeó sin entender muy bien a lo que me refería— ese es mi nombre real. O el nombre que tenía antes de convertirme en, bueno… lo que sea que soy ahora.<br/>—Ash también me gusta mucho —dijo Eiji. Sus ojos tenían un brillo cálido a la luz baja de esa parte de la biblioteca. Más cuando se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, bajó la vista avergonzado.</p><p>Cenamos a la hora de siempre y para cuando salimos al patio para volver al edificio de los dormitorios el cielo se había oscurecido y nosotros ya teníamos claro lo que haríamos y lo que necesitábamos para conseguirlo.<br/>—Un mes —le dije mientras caminábamos a la luz de los faroles junto a la gran muralla.<br/>—Un mes —respondió él. Si todo salía como esperábamos, estaríamos fuera antes de la siguiente navidad.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Capítulo 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Feliz año nuevo atrasado :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eiji’s POV<br/>Podías saber mucho de una persona solo con mirarle las manos. Las mías, por ejemplo, estaban ásperas en la zona interior del dedo anular y medio por sostener la pluma con tanta fuerza y casi siempre estaban sucias con la mina del lápiz que usaba para dibujar. Las de Ash, por otro lado, eran elegantes, de dedos largos y siempre parecían estar ocupadas en algo igual que él. En ese momento, se balanceaban junto a su cuerpo mientras caminábamos por los pasillos de la escuela como una invitación para que bajara las mías y las tomara.<br/>—La he traído sana y salva a sus aposentos, damisela —dijo haciendo una reverencia exagerada en cuanto estuvimos en el pasillo de mi habitación— ¿quiere que la escolte hasta el cuarto?<br/>—Ja, ja, ja. Ya lárgate de una vez.</p><p>Ash comenzó a reír; era en esos momentos en los que no podía evitar dejarme llevar y terminar cediendo ante las bromas del rubio.<br/>—No es cierto —dijo recargándose en la pared— no quieres que me vaya.<br/>—Claro que sí, tengo muchas otras cosas que hacer además de ayudarte a ti, ¿sabes?</p><p>Me recargué a su lado, pero solo me di cuenta de lo cerca que estábamos cuando ya era tarde y tenía su rostro a unos cuantos centímetros del mío. Ash era capaz de desordenar todos mis pensamientos con solo una mirada y habría logrado hacer lo que quisiera conmigo con solo pedirlo. De forma casi inconsciente, me había vuelto vulnerable, tanto que a veces me asustaba; sin embargo, todas las dudas que tenía se esfumaban en cuanto lo escuchaba hablar.<br/>—Eres muy especial, Eiji. Espero que lo sepas y que no dejes que ningún idiota que encuentres en Brighton cambie eso.</p><p>Bajé la vista hacia sus labios y sentí un cosquilleo en todo el cuerpo. Había cosas que simplemente no podía manejar; una de ellas era sentir el cuerpo de Ash emanando calor tan cercano y aquel perfume característico que me impedía pensar con claridad. Creí que estaba apunto de besarme cuando comenzó a hablar otra vez.<br/>—En especial yo.</p><p>Cerré los ojos con fuerza esperando el momento en que sus labios se posaran sobre los míos, pero luego de un rato, y al ver que no había ocurrido nada, los abrí para encontrarme con su rostro de marfil.<br/>—Buenas noches —dijo antes de darme un corte beso en la frente que se sintió como un incendio recorriendo mi cuerpo de la cabeza a los pies. </p><p>Ash se separó y dio media vuelta para comenzar a caminar, pero entonces mis pies se movieron solos y me impulsaron hacia adelante para tomarlo de la manga antes de que se fuera.<br/>—Ash, yo… —comencé sin saber muy bien cómo continuar. Incluso había olvidado cómo respirar correctamente— yo…<br/>—Lo sé —dijo con una de esas sonrisas que aparecían muy de vez en cuando y solo eran para mí.<br/>—¿L-lo sabes? —pregunté sintiendo como mis mejillas comenzaban a arder. Él asintió y puso una de sus manos sobre mi cabeza.<br/>—Yo también siento lo mismo.</p><p>Quise decir algo más, pero parecía que mis labios se había quedado entreabiertos para siempre por la sorpresa. Ash los delineó con los dedos pulgares mientras se acercaba una vez más, pero esta vez no cerré los ojos.<br/>—Es tarde y debes estar cansado —dijo— ve a descansar.<br/>—P-pero… ¡estabas a punto de…!<br/>—Lo haremos —dijo volviendo a besarme la frente— mañana, lo prometo. Ahora ve a dormir.</p><p>Sentí como se me desprendía el alma del cuerpo a medida que sus manos me iban soltando. Ash me dio una última sonrisa antes de dar media vuelta y desaparecer de prisa en el pasillo a oscuras. Había comenzado el toque de queda y debía apresurarse para llegar a su dormitorio del otro lado del edificio sin que nadie lo viera; algo así parecía un juego de niños comparado con la tarea de caminar los diez pasos que me separaban a mí de mi habitación. La promesa de un beso había logrado desequilibrar todo y despertar lugares de mi cuerpo que hasta entonces no sabía que estaban ahí y que ahora se estremecían ante la idea de tenerlo cerca una vez más. Logré llegar a mi destino apoyándome en la pared mientras fantaseaba sobre el día de mañana que nunca antes me había parecido tan lejano. Quería ese beso más de lo que alguna vez había querido otra cosa. </p><p>Suspiré al abrir la puerta y lo que encontré me arrastró desde el cielo entre los brazos de Ash hasta la realidad. Una realidad aterradora en la que Arthur y otros estudiantes sentados en el suelo, se apresuraban a esconder lo que sea que hayan tenido en las manos. La boca se me secó de golpe cuando vi a mi compañero de cuarto saltando hacia mí.<br/>—Tranquilos, solo es el chico del que les hablé —en cosa de dos zancadas había llegado hasta donde estaba para cerrar la puerta a mis espaldas— ¿hay alguien contigo?</p><p>Tardé en darme cuenta de que me estaba hablando a mí, pero en cuanto lo hice, negué con la cabeza.<br/>—Bien —dijo rascándose la nariz con el antebrazo— mis amigos y yo estamos ocupados, vas a tener que quedarte en tu cama y no molestarnos.</p><p>Estaba a punto de asentir y correr a esconderme cuando uno de los otros chicos se adelantó.<br/>—¡Estás loco! —chilló al ponerse de pie— nos va a delatar si no hacemos algo con él.</p><p>Entonces me di cuenta de lo que ocurría: en el suelo habían un par de bolsas con pastillas blancas desperdigadas. Algo me decía que tenía que salir de ahí cuanto antes. <br/>—Eh, ¿a dónde crees que vas? —preguntó Arthur tomándome por el hombro con demasiada fuerza. Pareció considerar las palabras de su amigo mientras yo me debatía entre morderle la mano o hacerme el muerto para escapar— ¿Sabes lo que es esto? —me mostró una de las bolsas que él y sus compañeros ocultaban con recelo. No estaba seguro de qué cual era su nombre, pero no tenía que ser un genio ni un entendido para saber de qué se trataba.<br/>—¿D-droga? —a juzgar por las risas que escuché a mi alrededor, no debía andar muy perdido.<br/>—Sí, Eiji, droga —contestó Arthur sin contener la risa— y te vamos a dejar probarla si prometes guardar el secreto.</p><p>Me removí como pude para zafarme, pero parecía que cada vez que me soltaba de una mano aparecía otra para sostenerme con más fuerza. Fue entonces que recurrí a la única salida que me quedaba y enterré los dientes en la mano de Arthur.<br/>—Maldito mocoso inútil —gruñó en cuanto pudo soltarse— haces que todo sea más difícil de lo que tiene que ser, ¿eh? Agárrenlo.</p><p>De pronto los otros tres sujetos que habían en el cuarto además de Arthur y yo, se pusieron de pie. Dos de ellos me sujetaron las piernas y los brazos mientras el otro se dedicó a taparme la boca para que no gritara.<br/>—Se retuerce como un pescado —dijo uno de ellos. <br/>—Ya se calmará con esto —dijo Arthur ante las risotadas de los demás— así ya no podrá acusarnos.</p><p>No fue hasta que estuvo frente a mí que pude ver a qué se refería. Una mano, no supe muy bien de quién, acercaba a mi rostro una pastilla blanca que no pude evitar saborear en cuando me forzaron a abrir la boca. Esos tipos planeaban hacerme cómplice y no había nada que pudiera hacer para detenerlo.</p><p>Le había prometido a mamá que las cosas irían bien de ahora en adelante, que sería un buen chico y que no le traería problemas. Ella estaría feliz de escuchar como las cosas habían ido hasta ahora, de saber que finalmente había encontrado a alguien que hacía que el mundo fuera un lugar especial. Lo estaba haciendo todo muy bien hasta ese momento. Con la risa de fondo de todos esos desconocidos, comencé a sentir como la pastilla se deshacía sobre mi lengua.</p><p>Ash’s POV<br/>Llegar hasta el otro lado del edificio sin que nadie te viera era sencillo si sabías cuáles eran los horarios de vigilancia, de modo que no me costó escabullirme. Las luces de las habitaciones aún no se habían apagado, pero el pasillo estaba a oscuras. Abrí la puerta de la mía y lo primero que vi fue a Rick pegando un salto por el susto.<br/>—A-ash —dijo alejando las manos de lo que había en la cama— esto estaba aquí cuando llegue. Dice… dice que es para ti. </p><p>Alcé una ceja y cerré la puerta a mis espaldas. Me adelanté unos pasos para investigar de qué se trataba, pero no tuve que revisarlo mucho más, pues reconocí mi mochila y la de Eiji en cuanto las vi. Respiré hondo en un intento de calmar mis deseos de correr hacia ellas, bien podían ser una falsa alarma y estar rellenas solo con libros y cuadernos. Sin embargo, cuando las tuve en mis manos y abrí el cierre me di cuenta de que no solo contenían hasta el último gramos de cobre que habíamos robado, sino que también había una nota escrita con la letra de Blanca:</p><p>Sé que no puedo detenerte, así que más vale que hagas las cosas bien. Cuida mucho de Eiji y de ti mismo. No sé que es lo que pretendes hacer una vez salgan de aquí, pero recuerda que siempre habrá un lugar esperando por ti junto al lago de las vacaciones.</p><p>Blanca.</p><p>Arrugué la nota en el puño. Sentía como me temblaban los hombros y las manos sin que pudiera controlar siquiera mi respiración.<br/>—¿Es en serio…? —murmuré ganándome una mirada curiosa por parte de Rick, quien se había asomado para ver el interior de la mochila.<br/>—¿Qué vas a hacer con todo esto? —preguntó. Me giré a verlo con una expresión que debía ser muy parecida a la de un psicópata, porque él retrocedió enseguida. Con cuidado para no estropear el cierre por la emoción, cerré las mochilas y las guardé debajo de la cama.<br/>—Cuídalas, vengo en seguida —dije dando media vuelta y sin escuchar lo que fuera que Rick decía sobre el toque de queda y cuanta tontería más. Tenía cosas mucho más importantes entre manos, como ir a decirle a Eiji que nuestro plan seguía su curso.</p><p>¿Era en serio? ¿Realmente Blanca pretendía ayudarme a escapar de Brighton? No sabía si debía ponerme a cantar victoria cuando ni siquiera teníamos uno de los radios listos, pero ese día estaba yendo muy bien, tanto que habría ido silbando de camino a la habitación de mi compañero de no ser porque corría el riesgo de que me descubrieran escabulléndome en medio de la noche. Corrí por los pasillos sorteando a los guardias hasta llegar al otro lado del edificio. La habitación de Eiji seguía iluminada, por lo que supuse que lo encontraría en pijama, yendo y viniendo de un lado para otro preparando las últimas cosas para las clases de mañana, con su cabello revuelto de una forma encantadora. </p><p>Me detuve frente a la puerta dispuesto a tocar, pero me quedé muy quieto y atento en cuanto escuché las risas de varias personas dentro. <br/>“Déjalo solo a ver qué hace”. Esa era la voz de Arthur y nada en lo que él anduviera metido podía ser bueno. Tomé aire y abrí la puerta de golpe preparado para lo peor. </p><p>O eso creía, hasta que los vi de pie junto a Eiji, quien estaba tirado en el piso, jadeando y sosteniéndose la cabeza con las manos.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Capítulo 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Digan "no" a las drogas c:</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eiji’s Pov<br/>“No siento las piernas”, pensaba mientras intentaba encogerme lo más que podía en una esquina de la habitación, de otro modo, estaba seguro de que terminaría desintegrándome en el aire. “No siento las piernas”.</p><p>A mi alrededor, el suelo se movía como si estuviera dentro de una montaña rusa, una en la que no llevaba cinturón de seguridad; de tenerlo puesto, seguramente no habría tenido tanto miedo de caer. Las paredes comenzaron a derretirse ante mis ojos, al igual que los rostros de quienes me rodeaban. El lugar en el que estábamos había cambiado por completo. No sabía qué estaba pasando, pero reconocía las paredes de color marfil y el candelabro de cristal que colgaba del techo. También yo había cambiado, ahora llevaba un vestido azul que combinaba con el color de mis uñas; un gris perla en unas manos mucho más estilizadas que las mías. Quería despertar, ya había tenido esa pesadilla antes y sabía cómo terminaba.<br/>—Hagan que se ponga de pie —dijo una de las voces que llevaba tanto tiempo riéndose de mí, solo que ya no provenía de uno de los chicos de Brighton, sino de uno de los hombres de traje que estaban al servicio de mi padrastro.</p><p>Uno de ellos me tomó por el brazo e intentó levantarme, pero me solté y caí al suelo, lo que hizo que estallasen en carcajadas una vez más. Entonces me di cuenta del brazalete de oro que llevaba en la muñeca, era el brazalete de mi madre.</p><p>Cerré los ojos con fuerza y apegué las rodillas al pecho. Comencé a gritar, aunque para ese punto ya no sabía si lo hacía en serio o únicamente en mi cabeza. </p><p>Luego, al igual que en cada ocasión, la puerta se abrió de golpe y unos pasos firmes y veloces se adelantaron hasta nosotros. Me llevé las manos a la cabeza y ahogué un grito. Sabía que era Dave y que se disponía a darle una paliza a mi madre, a zarandearla y a jalarle el cabello para que se pusiera de pie. La abofetearía delante de todos sus guardaespaldas solo porque acababa de romper un jarrón por accidente.<br/>—¿Qué mierda creen que están haciendo? —dijo. Para mi sorpresa, Esta vez su voz sonaba muy distinta— ¿les parece gracioso?, ¡imbéciles!</p><p>Estaba cargada de ira y pude escuchar como los dientes castañeaban, pero, al mismo tiempo, era profunda y estaba seguro de que la había escuchado muchas veces. Era la voz de Ash. Abrí los ojos para verlo acercarse, pero lo único que vi fue el rostro de Dave y sus enormes manos cerrándose al rededor de mis brazos… los brazos de mi madre.<br/>—¡NO! —grité y me retorcí para liberarme, pero su agarre era firme sin llegar a hacerme daño, lo que me permitió mover las manos hasta dar con su cara. Una de mis uñas le rozó la mejilla izquierda, solo entonces me soltó y volví a caer sentado al suelo.</p><p>Dave me miró con una expresión que nunca le había visto; demasiado humana para alguien como él, una mezcla entre compasión y arrepentimiento que no hacía más que ponerme  incómodo. Bajé la mirada para no tener que verlo y cuando me vi las manos manchadas con gotas de sangre, sentí como todo mi cuerpo se congelaba de golpe.<br/>“Por favor, no otra vez”, pensé antes de que las náuseas se apoderaran de mí. Me doblé por la mitad y, con las manos en la cabeza, dejé salir un grito que retumbó por toda la habitación.</p><p>Ash’s Pov<br/>Me bajaba un hilo de sangre por la mejilla, pero es no podía importarme menos. Frente a mis ojos, Eiji se retorcía en el suelo sin parar de sollozar ni soltar alaridos como si algo en su interior le quemara. Quería quedarme a su lado, abrazarlo hasta que el todo aquello terminara, pero ya había comprobado que si me acercaba, las cosas serían aún peores para él. Solo podía ver como el chico más maravilloso de ese reformatorio de mierda se doblegaba hasta quedar aplastado bajo la basura que nos aplastaba a todos los demás por igual.</p><p>Me bastó echar una mirada a mi alrededor para entender lo que ocurría: pastillas; y no de cualquier tipo.<br/>—¿Por qué? — pregunté en un murmullo que solo Arthur llegó a escuchar, pues los demás se habían ido corriendo en cuanto vieron que su broma se les había escapado de las manos. Escuchamos el ruido de los guardias acercándose, no era de extrañar después de los fuertes gritos del pelinegro.<br/>—No te hagas el santo y ayúdame a hacer que espabile —dijo Arthur, pero lo detuve antes de que se le acercara un paso más.<br/>—Ni se te ocurra, ya hiciste suficiente.<br/>—¿Cómo iba a saber que tendría un mal viaje? —se defendió, aunque cada una de sus palabras solo conseguían que crecieran mis ganas de matarlo.</p><p>Solo me percaté de que los guardias habían entrado a la habitación cuando le pusieron las manos encima a Eiji, quien se estremecía con más fuerza ante cualquier intento de ponerlo de pie. Les grité que se alejaran y hasta intenté empujarlos para que lo dejaran en paz, pero tanto a Arthur como a mí nos sacaron antes de poder ver lo que ocurría.</p><p>						*	*	*<br/>9:00am</p><p>El cuarto de aislamiento era una de las muchas formas que tenía el director para castigar a los alumnos que rompían las reglas, aunque personalmente no veía dónde estaba el castigo en alejarse de los idiotas de Brighton por una temporada. Se encontraba detrás de los campos de la parte sur y en ella, al igual que en las otras habitaciones había un camarote. En la cama de abajo, Eiji dormía de espaldas, con una expresión tan relajada que parecía un ángel en lugar de un joven que hace menos de 24 horas había ingerido 30 microgramos de LSD.  Ese fue el diagnóstico del doctor, para el espanto de las autoridades presentes, quienes no podían creer que un chico tan bueno como Eiji Okumura pudiera estar metido en esas cosas. </p><p>Tuve que aferrarme con uñas y dientes a una de las sillas de la oficina de Swamp para que escuchara mi historia y así me permitiera estar a su lado al momento en que despertase. Con todo y su buen historial, Eiji no se había salvado de quedarse aislado hasta después de las vacaciones de navidad, la buena noticia es que yo había conseguido un lugar en ese cuarto también.<br/>—¿Por qué debería dejar que vayas con él? —preguntó el director, recargándose en el respaldo de su silla y ya harto de escucharme reclamar.<br/>—Porque soy el único aquí que puede cuidarlo —le contesté— y porque me volveré loco si le pasa algo más. </p><p>Swamp no era un sentimental, pero luego de unos minutos de tira y afloja y uno que otro favor de la familia Golzine, logré convencerlo de que me dejara trasladar mis cosas. </p><p>Eiji soltó un fuerte suspiro, de esos que damos cuando estamos a punto de despertar. Le aparté el cabello que le caía sobre la frente y esperé a que abriera los ojos. Lo hizo lentamente, intentando adaptarse a la luz que entraba por la ventana. Eran las nueve de la mañana y el día había amanecido más húmedo que los anteriores.<br/>—Ash… —dijo. El mareo que se siente después de haber consumido alucinógenos no le impidió sentarse en la cama, pero debió haberse sentido muy confuso cuando vio las vendas en la parte interna de su brazo.<br/>—Te pusieron suero hace unas horas —le dije pasando los dedos por su suave piel— te descompensaste después de ingerir esas cosas.</p><p>Alzó la vista hacia mí y se dio cuenta de que yo también tenía mis propias vendas, solo que estas estaban en la cara y las heridas no había sido causadas por aguja alguna. Le llevó apenas un segundo entenderlo y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.<br/>—Lo siento —susurró y antes de que pudiera decir algo más, lo abracé con fuerza— n-no quería… no sabía que…<br/>—Shhh… no importa, no me hiciste daño.<br/>—Pero…<br/>—Si tú estás bien, entonces yo también lo estoy, ¿entiendes? —Eiji frunció el ceño, no muy convencido, pero terminó asintiendo con la cabeza de todos modos— buen chico. </p><p>Paseó la mirada por la habitación y me preguntó dónde estábamos. Yo me hice cargo de explicarle todo lo que había ocurrido desde el último momento que podía recordar hasta ahora, la historia pareció agradarle, porque no hizo ningún comentario, ni siquiera en la parte en la que castigaron a Arthur y a sus compañeros con trabajos para la comunidad.<br/>—De modo que ahora somos compañeros de cuarto —dije revolviéndole el cabello— comeremos pizza, contaremos historias de terror y nos quedaremos despiertos hasta las cinco de la mañana.<br/>—¿En serio?</p><p>Comencé a reír. Eiji definitivamente era muy puro para este mundo.<br/>—Vamos a desayunar, me muero de hambre —le dije poniéndome de pie, pero antes de dar un paso, sentí que me jalaba hacia atrás para que quedar sentado una vez más— ¿qué ocurre?</p><p>Le temblaban los labios y las manos, pero ni eso lo detuvo para decir lo que quería decir.<br/>—Lo que ocurrió ayer… no me refiero a las pastillas que me obligaron a tomar, sino… uhh…<br/>—¿Estás bien? —le pregunté, preocupado ante el intenso color rojo que comenzaban a tomar sus mejillas. Acerqué mi frente a la suya para tomarle la temperatura, no fuera a ser que la fiebre fuera uno de los efectos secundarios del consumo de LSD, pero aquello pareció alterarlo más— en serio creo que deberías comer algo, deja que te traiga…<br/>—¿Quieres dejar de pensar en comida? Estoy tratando de decirte algo importante —soltó haciendo un mohín. Yo miré hacia ambos lados para darle algo de privacidad, pero a cada segundo que pasaba parecía enredarse más y más en sus propias palabras— ayer dijiste que hoy… q-que hoy tú y yo nos b… b-bes…<br/>—Estoy seguro de que te falta azúcar, vamos a buscarte algo.</p><p>Entoces, Eiji soltó un gruñido lleno de frustración que no sonaba nada amenazador, pero que logró descolocarme, especialmente por lo que vino después. En un rápido movimiento me sostuvo por el suéter y me acercó aun más a él, hasta que estuvo lo suficiente cerca como para posar su boca sobre la mía. Aferré su espalda casi por instinto y me equilibré para no caer hacia atrás en la cama mientras hacía una lista mental de todas las cosas que están pasando a mi alrededor:<br/>1. Las manos de Eiji subieron desde mi pecho hasta mi nuca y ahora se enredaban en mi cabello, jalando solo un poco.<br/>2. Su corazón latía tan fuerte que casi podía escucharlo, ¿o acaso se trataba del mío?<br/>3. Sus labios se sentían como la mismísima gloria, tanto que pronto me hicieron olvidar que estábamos apunto de perdernos el desayuno.</p><p>Con eso en mente, me rendí ante las sensaciones que impulsan mi cuerpo hacia delante y decidí cerrar los ojos para fundirme en la boca y en el resto del cuerpo del chico que tenía en frente.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Capítulo 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Capítulo 14</p><p>Eiji´s Pov</p><p>Era la tercera vez que sentía una pequeña descarga eléctrica subiéndome los brazos, pero eso no haría que me detuviera, mucho menos cuando estaba tan cerca de terminar. Uní los dos cables una vez más y esperé; que no pasara nada era otro de los resultados posibles en la odisea de construir un par de radios de la nada. Si bien es cierto que había aprendido mucho en el club de robótica, nada me había preparado para lo que me enfrentaba en ese entonces: construir cosas sin las herramientas necesarias, tener que robar materiales y el hecho de que las luces se apagaran a las diez sin excepciones. </p><p>Una destello de luz recorrió los cables, pero desapareció un segundo después. Tal como pensaba, necesitaríamos baterías nuevas. </p><p>Bajé los hombros y me revolví el cabello en un intento de despejar mi mente de las miles de ideas que rondaban por mi cabeza. Aún en pijama, despeinado y hambriento, las cosas parecían incluso peores de lo que eran en realidad. </p><p>Todos los grandes inventores tuvieron sus complicaciones a la hora de trabajar; Galileo, por ejemplo, tuvo que luchar contra la iglesia Católica hasta su último aliento; yo, además de tener que lidiar con las precarias condiciones de trabajo, tenía una gran distracción que rondando por la habitación. Una rubia, hermosa y constante distracción, la misma que en esos momentos abría la puerta de una patada para entrar.<br/>—¿Puedes creer que no quedaba té en la cafetería? —preguntó indignado mientras se sacudía los zapatos llenos de la nieve del exterior— ¿Qué somos, animales acaso?</p><p>Ash dejó los vasos desechables y las bolsas de cereales en el escritorio para quitarse el abrigo que también estaba cubierto de nieve. Últimamente había hecho tanto frío que a veces me daba la impresión de que nos quedaríamos encerrados en aquel lugar, sepultados debajo de las gruesas capas de nieve y esperando al sol que nunca saldría. Todas esas cosas no parecían preocuparle a Ash, no solo porque estaba acostumbrado a esos inviernos tan duros, sino también porque el frío le daba la excusa perfecta para apegarse a mí cada vez que tenía oportunidad; como hacía justamente en ese momento. Se sentó detrás de mí y me abrazó con manos y piernas mientras me besaba el cuello. Sus labios estaban fríos después de haber salido y contrastaban con mi piel, que luchaba por mantenerse caliente. Mas no fue la diferencia de temperatura lo que me hizo estremecer en esa ocasión.<br/>—¿Q-qué? —pregunté mientras intentaba enderezarme<br/>—¿Qué de qué?<br/>—¿Qué estás haciendo? —pregunté una vez más, pero él no respondió; se limitó a pasear los labios por mi cuello y hasta pude sentir sus dientes pellizcándome la piel— ¡A-ash!</p><p>Apreté los ojos con fuerza; aquello era demasiado para mí. Sí, yo había sido el primero en besarlo, pero había sido un arrebato por culpa del miedo y los efectos de las drogas. No era que estuviera arrepentido, me gustaba Ash como no me había gustado nadie nunca, pero una cosa era besarlo y otra muy distinta y que iba más allá de lo que podía soportar era sus manos tocándome, su lengua en mi cuello, su pecho contra mi espalda. Estaba seguro de que me mataría en cualquier momento, así como estaba seguro de que valdría la pena.<br/>—Está bien, no hago nada —dijo finalmente alzando las manos— solo pensé que sería un buen momento para practicar besarnos, eso es todo.</p><p>Mis mejillas se encendieron aun más. Lo habíamos hecho un par de veces desde el día en que nos trasladaron al cuarto de aislamiento y en ninguna de las ocasiones había sido capaz de seguirle el ritmo sin sentir que me derretía como mantequilla en sus manos.<br/>—S-sabes que tengo que terminar con los radios para seguir con la tarea de ciencias —murmuré sin apartarme de él— además, no necesito practicar esas cosas. He besado a muchas personas, ¿sabes?<br/>—Ya hablamos de esto, Eiji. Tu mamá y tus tías no cuentan.</p><p>Fruncí el ceño y solté algo parecido a un gruñido. Tal vez yo terminaría matándolo a él primero. </p><p>Entonces me soltó y el frío abrazó mi espalda una vez más. Se puso de pie, tomó mi cuaderno y mi libro de ciencias, los cereales y se sentó en el único escritorio de la habitación.<br/>—¿Qué estás haciendo? —pregunté una vez más. Él se giró solo lo suficiente para que viera su sonrisa y no dijo nada; ya podía suponer de qué se trataba. </p><p>Retuve el aire en el pecho mientras jugaba con las manos. Ash no solo hacía que mi corazón funcionara más rápido que de costumbre; sino que tenía un efecto sobre todo mi cuerpo, como un terremoto que sacudía todo y no dejaba nada en pie. Estaba enamorado de Ash, más de lo que él podía imaginar; quizá incluso más de lo que yo mismo podía dimensionar a mis cortos 17 años. </p><p>Me olvidé del hambre y las prisas por terminar lo que hacía al ponerme de pie. Di unos pasos en su dirección y esta vez fue él quien se sorprendió al sentir mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. <br/>—Enseguida voy contigo —me acarició el cabello, pero quería algo más que simple atención en esos momentos y él se dio cuenta cuando puse los labios contra su piel.<br/>—Ven —le dije; sin dudar ni un segundo, Ash se puso de pie y me levantó del suelo en un abrazo para avanzar hasta que la parte trasera de mis piernas chocó contra el borde del camarote. </p><p>Me dejó caer con cuidado sobre la cama y se deshizo en besos que comenzaron en mi boca, pero que fueron bajando lentamente por mis mejillas y mi cuello. Hebras rubias resbalándose por mis dedos y la espalda de Ash moviéndose sobre mí. Cerré los ojos ante el cosquilleo que sentía cada vez que presionaba con los dientes y succionaba, dejando pequeñas marcas rojizas. Suspiré.<br/>—Oh, Eiji… —fue como un ronroneo junto a mi oído que detonó una sensación extraña en todo mi cuerpo. Me cubrí el rostro con los brazos para que no pudiera verlo, pues estaba seguro de que debía verme de lo más patético.</p><p>Ash deslizó las manos por mi pecho hasta que logró subir la tela del pijama, se detuvo en los costados para hacer círculos con los dedos, que lejos de hacerme cosquillas, me hacían estremecer. <br/>—No puedo verte si haces eso —dijo refiriéndose a mis brazos, los que removió sin mucho esfuerzo. Estaba seguro de que estaba rojo hasta las orejas, pero eso no pareció importarle. Subió una vez más hasta mi rostro para besarme y fue entonces que sentí que mi estómago daba un vuelco. Sus caderas rozaron las mías como en una caricia y pude escuchar un jadeo saliendo de mis labios. Me llevé las manos a la boca para acallar el sonido, pero él ya se había dado cuenta y me miraba con algo parecido a la adoración.<br/>—No fue… —intenté excusarme antes de que dijera cualquier cosa, pero él negó y me destapó la boca.<br/>—No te cubras, quiero verte —susurró al tiempo que movía sus caderas una vez más.<br/>—P-para… —dije en medio de un jadeo más para convencerme a mí mismo que a él.</p><p> Ash me besó sin dejar de moverse, haciendo que mis gemidos y los suyos se mezclaran en nuestras bocas. Su cuerpo se sentía como fuego contra el mío, como electricidad, como algo de lo que estaba seguro que ya nunca más podría prescindir.<br/>—Esp… espera —gemí cuando nos separamos. El chico que tenía enfrente se veía mucho más salvaje que el que recordaba. ¿Estaría sintiendo lo mismo que yo?— por favor… n-no…<br/>—Perdona —dijo tomando aire y retrocediendo para darme espacio en la cama— no haremos nada que no quieras.</p><p>Una parte de mi estaba agradecida, pero otra pedía a gritos que me acercara una vez más y siguiera con lo que estaba. Ash se pasó una mano por el cabello, se puso de pie y comenzó a estirar las piernas. Iba a preguntarle si estaba bien, pero caí en la cuenta de lo que pretendía cuando bajé la vista hacia sus pantalones y al bulto que estos ocultaban en la entrepierna. Desvié la mirada hacia la mesa de noche con las mejillas ardiendo. </p><p>Ese día aprendí que no había nada que distrajera más la mente que volcarse de lleno al trabajo y eso fue lo que hice las siguientes horas. Ash me ayudó a resolver la tarea de ciencias y yo me dediqué a terminar con el primero de los radios, el cual terminó escondido en mi casillero en caso de que alguien viniera a revisar la habitación.<br/>—Solo será un escondite temporal —me dijo mientras intentaba hacer coincidir su mirada con la mía, pero tenía demasiada vergüenza aún como para levantar la vista de mis propios pies. La verdad era que no fui capaz de mirarlo de frente ni una vez hasta el día siguiente, cuando me dejó junto a mi casillero para irse a la primera clase.<br/>—Demonios —murmuré sacando mis libros con cuidado de que no mover la tela que ocultaba los radios. Cerré la puerta metálica de golpe y por poco suelto un grito al encontrar a alguien justo detrás, esperando por mí.<br/>—¡¡Ah!! —alcé una mano para saludar no muy cómodo; era imposible estarlo con la expresión molesta del chico que había visto solo una vez en el antiguo dormitorio de Ash — H-hola… umm… ¿Rick, cierto?</p><p>No dijo ni una palabra. Su silencio y su cercanía cada vez mayor no hacía más que ponerme incómodo, de modo que di un paso hacia un lado y me dispuse a alejarme.<br/>—Bueno, fue un gusto verte. A-ahora tengo que irme a la siguiente clase así que…<br/>—Te crees la gran cosa porque Ash se fija en ti, ¿no? —fueron sus primeras palabras, las cuales lograron dejarme helado y muy quieto en mi lugar. Rick medía unos cuantos centímetros menos que yo, estaba tan molesto que de haber querido derribarme, seguramente lo habría hecho sin problemas— solo tuviste suerte.<br/>—No sé de qué estás hablando.</p><p>Su risa resonó por las paredes del pasillo<br/>—Esa actitud de mosca muerta tal vez funcione con él, pero yo sé quien eres —dijo mientras me apuntaba el pecho con el dedo. Apreté los labios y mis libros antes de ponerme en marcha al salón. Llevaba suficiente tiempo en Brighton como para saber que no tenía sentido discutir con personas así; solo traían más problemas. Comencé a caminar una vez más y entonces añadió— solo es cuestión de tiempo para que se entere de las cosas que dicen de ti.</p><p>Sabía que todo eso era una forma de molestarme; de hacer que diera media vuelta y le respondiera, más no pude evitar caer en su juego y detenerme.<br/>—Sabemos por qué estás aquí —dijo Rick sin ocultar la sonrisa triunfal en sus labios—  no eres tan bueno como quieres hacerle creer a todo el mundo. <br/>—No sabes nada sobre mí —respondí con más rabia de la que pretendía dejar a relucir.<br/>—Sé lo que le hiciste a tu padrastro —dijo Rick— los rumores se esparcen muy rápido. Pronto Ash lo sabrá también, eso si es que no se enteró ya. </p><p>Tenía razón, los rumores se expandían a la velocidad de la luz. No quería darle la satisfacción de verme perturbado, pero parecía saber justo dónde apuntar a la hora de hacerme daño.<br/>—Ash nunca ha necesitado a nadie a su lado, tampoco te necesita a ti ahora. <br/>—Eso no es verdad —solté sin más, pues no podía ni imaginar las consecuencias de mis palabras— solo estás celoso de que no te haya elegido a ti para escapar. </p><p>Entonces, Rick se acercó a mí y me tomó por la camisa. Sentía su respiración caliente y agitada chocando contra mi rostro que lo delataba. La frustración, la rabia y la tristeza eran mucho más de lo que podía manejar. Estaba a punto de decir algo y tal vez de empujarme contra los casilleros cuando escuchamos a alguien acercarse por el pasillo.<br/>—¡Eiji! —Era el profesor Ibe, quien se acercaba a saludar— qué bueno que te encuentro.</p><p>Antes de que pudiera vernos, Rick soltó mi camisa y se separó varios pasos para que nadie sospechara. Lo miré unos cuantos segundos y apreté los puños ante la tentadora idea de acusarlo. Sin embargo, había algo en lo que había acertado: había tenido suerte, mucha más suerte de la que él y muchos otros en Brighton podían jactarse, por lo que no dije nada y fui hasta Ibe sin voltear a verlo de nuevo.</p><p> </p><p>Rick’s Pov<br/>Abrir los casilleros no era tan difícil si utilizabas la herramienta adecuada; en este caso, una horquilla para el cabello sin punta y un poco de aceite funcionaban de maravilla. Me estaba costando trabajo encontrar el punto adecuado porque mis manos no dejaban de temblar mientras sacudía la varilla de metal dentro del orificio. Odiaba a ese tipo; lo odiaba más de lo que alguna vez había odiado a todos los que se metían conmigo. Había llegado de la nada para robarse aquello por lo que había trabajado tanto tiempo. Él no conocía a Ash como yo y solo sería una carga para él cuando salieran de ahí. Era evidente aunque parecía que nadie le prestaba atención a lo evidente esos días.<br/>—¡ÁBRETE, MALDICIÓN! —grité desesperado, mas no sino hasta que le di una patada a la puerta que la cerradura cedió y dejó a la vista el interior del casillero. </p><p>En él había unos cuantos libros, una muda de la ropa de deportes y un extraño objeto cubierto con un paño blanco. Tragué saliva y miré alrededor antes de descubrirlo en caso de que fuera algo ilegal solo para encontrarme con un extraño artefacto hecho de chatarra.<br/>—¿Qué es esto? —murmuré dándole vueltas en las manos, pero estaba más perdido cada segundo— bueno, da igual… </p><p>Apreté los dedos en torno a la maquina y me disponía a jalar de los extremos para destruir lo que sea que Ahs y Eiji se trian entre manos cuando una risa a mis espaldas me hizo sobresaltar.<br/>—Yo no haría eso si fuera tú —me giré e intenté ocultar el juguete de Eiji a mis espaldas, pero no solo había sido muy lento, sino que estaba frente a alguien muy difícil de engañar: Arthur— tranquilo, no voy a delatarte, compañero.</p><p>Comenzó a caminar en círculos a mi alrededor como una especie de felino rodeando un trozo de carne. Intentaba mantenerme firme, pues ya había llegado muy lejos como para dudar; mas el temblor en mis rodillas dejaba de manifiesto lo aterrado que estaba. Arthur siempre había sido de los que atemorizaban a personas como yo; no entendía por qué de un momento a otro me llamaba «compañero» <br/>—Créeme, no eres la primera persona en esta escuela que quiere matar a ese crio y a su perro guardián<br/> —dijo refiriéndose a Ash; luego, apuntando hacia la máquina misteriosa que había dejado de ocultar, añadió— pero no vas a frustrar sus planes así, ¿cuánto crees que les tomará hacer otro de esos?<br/>—¿Qué más puedo hacer? —pregunté bajando la vista a mis pies.</p><p>No fue necesario que levantara la cabeza para ver la expresión en el rostro de Arthur, pues pude sentir la sonrisa en su voz cuando dijo:<br/>—Ven conmigo. Creo que tú y yo seremos grandes amigos.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Capítulo 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Gracias por ser tan pacientes, últimamente me ha estado costando mucho concentrarme, pero recurrí a algunos trucos para salir del bloqueo :3 <br/>Disfruten del capítulo &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eiji’s Pov<br/>—¿En serio vamos a entrar ahí? — pregunté tragando saliva a medida que mis pasos me acercaban irremediablemente a aquello que tanto temía: el cuartel general de una de las pandillas más grandes y poderosas de Brighton, la de los asiáticos. </p><p>Su procedencia no me hacía sentir como en casa, como muchos podrían suponer. Quería mantenerme lo más alejado posible de las pandillas y Ash lo sabía; si no lo hacía, seguro que podía adivinarlo por la forma histérica en la que le apretaba la mano al caminar.<br/>—Te prometo que no pasará nada si estás conmigo —dijo girándose solo un poco para verme por el rabillo del ojo.<br/>—Pero…<br/>—¿Confías en mí? —preguntó con una sonrisa tan encantadora que no encajaba para nada con la situación y el lugar tan amenazante al que estábamos apunto de entrar; sin embargo, de algún modo Ash hacía que funcionara siempre encontraba la forma de que lo siguiera.<br/>—Confío en ti —murmuré asustado del eco de mi propia voz en los pasillos— pero no confío en lo que los demás vayan a hacer.<br/>—Vamos, ¿alguna vez te ha pasado algo…? —pero pareció reconsiderar sus palabras antes de terminar de hablar y con un movimiento de su mano cambió de tema— solo quédate detrás de mí y deja que yo hable. Los asiáticos son amables si no te metes en su camino.</p><p>Apreté un poco más la mochila que llevaba cargando en brazos para asegurarme que estaba ahí y que nosotros lo estábamos también. Aquel parecía uno de esos sueños en los que de repente apareces desnudo frente a una multitud, solo que de haber sido un sueño, seguramente no habría sentido las ganas de vomitar y el nudo en la garganta que me impedía hablar. La libertad nunca antes había tenido un precio tan elevado.<br/>—Te ves muy calmado — le dije, a lo que Ash se encogió de hombros.<br/>—Hay otras cosas que me dan mucho más miedo.</p><p>No alcancé a preguntar cuáles eran esas cosas, pues justo en ese momento llegamos frente a la puerta de la habitación 222 del ala Este: el centro de reuniones de la pandilla.<br/>—¿Quién es y qué quiere? — preguntó una voz profunda desde el otro lado de la puerta, tal vez demasiado grave y áspera para ser de un estudiante de 17 años.</p><p>Ash nos presentó y le dijo que teníamos asuntos importantes que tratar con el jefe, que él sabría de qué se trataba si lo anunciaba por su nombre.<br/>—El jefe está ocupado y no tiene tiempo que perder con un par de blancos —contestó. Yo estaba más que dispuesto a aceptar nuestro destino y a dar media vuelta cuando escuché unos pasos acercándose con rapidez.<br/>—Yhan, te dije que fueras amable con los invitados, ¿qué van a pensar las otras pandillas de nosotros?</p><p>Entonces la puerta se abrió y un joven alto, de piel morena y cabello morado se bajó los lentes de sol que llevaba para saludarnos.<br/>—Lo siento, chicos —dijo haciéndose a un lado para dejarnos espacio en la entrada— Yhan ha tenido una semana muy dura, pasen.</p><p>A pesar de su amable sonrisa, Ash no le devolvió el gesto. Estaba ocupado observando a los otros tres chicos que estaban en la habitación, todos de rasgos asiáticos, todos con cara de pocos amigos. <br/>—¿Quieren tomar algo? Nos acaba de llegar un cargamento de soda de contrabando —y a medida que hablaba iba descubriendo la parte inferior del camarote donde guardaban un par de cajas de cartón con los sellos de varias marcas de soda conocidas.<br/>—No, gracias —respondió Ash y me acercó aún más a su cuerpo como si quisiera protegerme de lo que sea que esas bebidas pudieran hacerme, o algo así— venimos por algo muy puntual, no les quitaremos mucho tiempo.</p><p>Shorter intercambió una mirada con uno de los chicos en la habitación, era el más bajo de todos y llevaba el cabello muy corto. Lanzó un bufido que hizo que su líder sonriera, aunque a mí me pareció que no estaba muy feliz con nuestra presencia.<br/>—¿De qué se trata?</p><p>En seguida, Ash tomó la mochila de mis brazos y extrajo el contenido para lanzárselo. Jadeé ante la idea de ver arruinados por la caída los radios en los que había trabajado con tanto esmero, mas luego recordé que tanto Ash como Shorter eran chicos geniales, de esos que atrapaban todo lo que se les lanzaba al vuelo y sin esfuerzo.</p><p>Ambos artefactos estaban envueltos individualmente en bolsas de plástico blancas y medían aproximadamente 15 centímetros cada uno. En cuanto Shorter los tuvo en las manos, les dio varias vueltas para examinarlos.<br/>—¿Y esto? —preguntó intrigado.<br/>—Eiji y yo queremos escapar de este lugar —comenzó a explicar Ash no solo a Shorter, sino a todos los presentes, quienes lo escuchaban con curiosidad y reticencia por igual—  la única forma de hacerlo es conocer el paradero exacto de todos los guardias de seguridad del internado. Créeme, ya lo he intentado todo y sé de lo que hablo.<br/>—¿Y esperas que mis chicos se comuniquen con ustedes con estas cosas? —inquirió examinando los radios con más detalle ahora que sabía de qué iba todo el asunto— ¿realmente funcionan?</p><p>Ante su pregunta, Ash me lanzó una mirada y con un asentimiento de cabeza me indicó que era mi momento de actuar, por lo que me adelanté a tomar una vez más los radios y los sintonicé en una frecuencia local de la que procedía una voz femenina que hablaba sobre la temperatura de la próxima semana.<br/>—Vaya —dijo el que nos había recibido, Yhan. Fue el primero en hablar, pues los demás estaban muy ocupados soltando exclamaciones y murmurando cosas entre ellos; todos menos el chico de cabello corto.<br/>—Haremos más de estos para mantener a toda la pandilla en contacto y serán suyos una vez consigamos salir —añadió Ash— lo único que necesitamos es que nos ayuden con los guardias y creen una distracción.<br/>—Está bien, tienes toda nuestra atención — respondió Shorter cruzándose de brazos— supongo que eso también lo tienes planeado.</p><p>Ash se quitó la mochila en la que guardábamos un gran montón de lo que en algún momento habían sido pelotas de ping pong, pero que habían sido rebanadas por la mitad para convertirse en bombas de humo caseras.<br/>—Debo decir —comenzó el líder de la pandilla— que me impresionan, pero no esperan a que lo hagamos gratis, ¿cierto?</p><p>Aquel comentario provocó la risa de sus subordinados, quienes poco a poco iban haciéndose a la idea de que las cosas en Brighton estaban a punto de cambiar. Por primera vez en la historia de aquel lugar, eran ellos quienes tenían las de ganar y tomarían su libertad a como diera lugar.<br/>—Además de una justa compensación directamente de las cuentas de la familia Golzine, te puedo asegurar que si todo sale como lo planeamos, Eiji y yo no seremos los únicos que tengan la posibilidad de escapar esa noche.</p><p>Esta vez las risas y los comentarios de los estudiantes se escucharon aun más alto, tanto que el voto parecía ser unánime.<br/>—Al parecer tenemos un trato —dijo Shorter al tiempo que daba media vuelta para encarar a sus compañeros— a menos que alguien se oponga.</p><p>Y para nuestra sorpresa, el chico de cabello corto lo hizo.<br/>—No puedes estar hablando en serio —dijo dando un paso adelante.<br/>—¿Cuál es el problema, Sing? —preguntó el líder— me parece algo justo y no creo que tengas algo más que hacer que ayudar a estos dos a escapar.<br/>—Llámame loco, pero no quiero arriesgar ni mi vida ni mi libertad después de los 18 por ayudar a un blanco y a su novio —contestó Sing y pudo ver cómo Ash apretaba los puños junto a las piernas— ya tenemos suficientes cosas con las que lidiar, no todos tenemos la suerte de ser hijitos de papá como tú, Ash. ¿Por qué no simplemente esperas a que uno de los abogados de tu familia millonaria te saque de aquí? Seguramente tienes muchos de esos.<br/>— Saldré de aquí y lo haré con mis propios medios. A diferencia de ti, yo no necesito estar a la sombra de Shorter para sobrevivir.</p><p>En eso, Sing se levantó de la silla en la que estaba sentado y se acercó a Ash para tomarlo por el cuello de la camisa. Poco le importaba que le ganara por más de diez centímetros, estaba tan enojado que creí que explotaría en cualquier momento.<br/>—Ten mucho cuidado — le advirtió en un susurro que seguramente solo Ash y yo llegamos a escuchar.</p><p>No esperé a que ninguno de los dos dijera algo más; y aunque me habría gustado decir que reuní el valor suficiente para encarar a aquel chico, lo cierto es que estaba tan muerto de miedo que apenas percibí como mis piernas se movieron hacia adelante. Aunque habría bastado el más mínimo soplo de viento para mandarme a volar, ahí estaba apartando la mano de Sing y poniéndome entre sus cuerpos para evitar otra pelea. Siempre había creído que Ash era un experto en meterse en problemas, pero resultó ser que yo era incluso mejor. <br/>—Mira nada más, Ash Lynx necesita que su novio lo defienda —se rió y estuvo a punto de decir algo más cuando Shorter habló. <br/>—Ya está bien, Sing —lo cortó de golpe y el muchacho se mordió los labios— los vamos a ayudar.</p><p>Pude sentir la incomodidad de Sing como si pesara sobre mis propios hombros hasta que abandonó la habitación con un resoplido y diciendo algo en chino que supuse serían insultos. Aunque el golpe con el que cerró la puerta me hizo pegar un salto, pronto apareció Shorter con una de sus cálidas sonrisas para tranquilizar a todo el mundo.<br/>—Discúlpenlo, ha estado muy estresado estos últimos días con todo este tema del nuevo líder de la pandilla —dijo poniendo una mano en nuestros hombros— ya se le pasará.</p><p>Tuve que quedarme con eso, ya que justo en ese momento, otro de los chicos me llamó para preguntar algo sobre el funcionamiento de los radios.<br/>—Esa cara de bebé es solo una fachada —escuché bromear a Shorter tras de mí—  ese chico tiene agallas, pero deberías decirle que puedes cuidarte solo.<br/>—Creo que él ya lo sabe —respondió Ash.<br/>—¿Y aun así se puso en medio?<br/>—Así es él —contestó una vez más y esta vez pude sentir una sonrisa endulzando sus palabras.</p><p>						*	*	*<br/>La mañana llegó más pronto que nunca en esa ocasión. Debían ser pasadas las tres (o eso parecía por el silencio y la profunda oscuridad que cubría todos los rincones del reformatorio) cuando sentí que me despertaban.<br/>—Eiji, levántate. Tengo que mostrarte algo — era Ash, quien me movía el brazo con insistencia para que reaccionara. Abrí los ojos, primero con modorra; luego, cuando caí en la cuenta de que se trataba de Ash, el chico que luchaba a diario por salir de la cama a tiempo por las mañanas, quien me despertaba no pude sino preocuparme.<br/>—¿Qué ocurre? —pregunté frotándome los ojos y la cara para espabilar. Apenas podía ver su silueta en la oscuridad, pero eso bastaba para ver que se llevaba un dedo a los labios para pedir silencio antes de decir:<br/>—Es una sorpresa.</p><p>Pegó un salto de la cama y me ordenó que lo siguiera. Yo obedecí y apenas tuve tiempo de calzarme los zapatos y recoger la bata del respaldo de la silla antes de salir al frío aire invernal de la madrugada. Me tomó de la mano y comenzamos a abrirnos camino en medio de la nieve que cubría las copas de los árboles y el suelo.<br/>—¿No me dirás a dónde vamos? —pregunté luego de unos cinco minutos de caminata en la oscuridad por el bosque de pinos que se extendía en los terrenos de Brighton, pero Ash solo contestó con evasivas hasta que llegamos al lugar indicado.<br/>—Cierra los ojos —me dijo con evidente emoción, yo obedecí una vez más y le prometí que no los abriría hasta que él me lo dijera como me había pedido.<br/>—¿No vas a dejarme aquí y te irás, cierto? —pregunté frotándome los costados para mitigar el frío, pero Ash no respondió. Estaba muy ocupado haciendo quién sabe qué— ¿Ash?<br/>—Ya puedes abrirlos —lo escuché decir a varios metros de distancia y cuando abrí los ojos lo vi junto a un gran pino que se iluminaba gracias a docenas de ampolletas distribuidas por todas sus ramas.<br/>—¿Qué…? —pero no fui capaz de terminar, pues mi voz se quebró a medio camino.<br/>—Feliz cumpleaños —dijo una vez estuvo junto a mí. Sentí sus manos bordeando mi cintura y su aliento tibio enredándose en el cabello de mi nuca mientras me abrazaba.<br/>—Es hermoso —murmuré. Había olvidado mi cumpleaños por completo, así como había olvidado lo mucho que me gustaban los árboles de navidad— no tenías que hacerlo.<br/>—Habrá muchos más árboles de navidad una vez salgamos de aquí —prometió entrelazando nuestros dedos en un suave movimiento y pude sentir el vértigo removiéndose de la cabeza a los pies, como ocurría cada vez que Ash me hablaba sobre el futuro que esperaba por nosotros.</p><p>Incluso si Sing tenía razón y solo conseguíamos que nos mataran, incluso si el mundo allá afuera parecía aterrados, incluso si las cosas nunca volvían a ser como eran antes, aquel momento hacía que todo valiera la pena. La madrugada del 19 de diciembre, frente al pino de navidad y entre los brazos de Ash, experimenté, quizá por primera vez, lo que era la verdadera libertad.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Capítulo 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Perdón por la demora &gt;__&lt; ¡Feliz san Valentín atrasado para todos!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ash’s Pov<br/>Los alumnos con buen comportamiento tenían el beneficio de salir del internado para visitar a sus familias la semana de vacaciones de navidad y año nuevo; eso si es que sus familias querían pasarlas fiestas con ellos también, lo que no siempre era el caso. Eiji había estado a punto de perder el beneficio por los últimos acontecimientos; no obstante, decidió quedar en Brighton de todos modos para que pudiéramos llevar a cabo el plan de escape. Justo en ese momento nos encontrábamos en la recepción; él al teléfono, hablando con su madre y yo esperándolo mientras veía cómo los estudiantes subían a los buses de acercamiento.<br/>—Sé que es importante, pero es que no me he sentido muy bien últimamente —dijo y soltó una tos que se escuchaba bastante falsa— no, solo es un resfriado, mamá. No es necesario que vaya al hospital… solo tengo que descansar y estaré como nuevo. Ya sé… Sé que estuve de cumpleaños, pero… mamá, no llores. Por favor.</p><p>Aunque no podía verlo, sabía exactamente cuál era la expresión que su rostro debía tener en ese momento, pues nunca había sido capaz de ocultar sus sentimientos. Eiji era un libro abierto para quien quisiera leerlo.<br/>—Te prometo que nos veremos pronto, antes de lo que crees —dejó de hablar durante unos segundos, luego se alejó el auricular de la cara para examinarlo con detención antes de soltar un suspiro. Se había acabado su tiempo de llamada.<br/>—¿Qué tal todo? —pregunté una vez estuve lo suficientemente cerca como para pasar mi brazo por detrás de su cuello, a lo que Eiji contestó encogiéndose de hombros y suspirando una vez más.<br/>—Mamá me odia —respondió.<br/>—Solo está triste y preocupada, Eiji. ¿En serio crees que alguien podría odiarte a ti y a tu cara de bebé? —bromeé para tranquilizarlo, pues parecía que estaba a punto de romperse— te aseguro de que se olvidará de todo cuando te vea llegar a casa.<br/>—Espero que tengas razón.</p><p>Lanzó otro de esos suspiros que me oprimían el corazón.</p><p>Caminamos por la cancha de deportes para dirigirnos a nuestra habitación, muy pegados uno al lado del otro y con las manos entrelazadas para guardar calor mientras avanzábamos a zancadas. A nuestras espaldas, se llevaba a cabo  la clase de educación física por primera vez desde que las nevadas habían comenzado. En ella, Blanca les explicaba a los alumnos cómo hacer flexiones de brazos de forma correcta; a pesar de que siempre se le veía muy concentrado, detuvo lo que estaba haciendo para mirarnos de reojo antes de que desapareciéramos por en la lejanía.</p><p>Ese día casi no tuvimos clases, pues gran parte de los alumnos ya se había ido de la escuela y los profesores estaban distraídos pensando en su semana de vacaciones. Almorzamos y cenamos en el comedor como de costumbre y hasta nos pasamos parte de la tarde en la biblioteca para no levantar sospechas, cosa que era muy difícil con Eiji temblando todo el día y sobresaltándose ante el más mínimo ruido.<br/>—Solo piensa que es como jugar a los quemados, solo que con armas de aire comprimido en lugar de pelotas —le dije en una ocasión mientras acariciaba su mano con los dedos.<br/>—Eso no me ayuda en nada —dijo apretando los puños— no sé cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo.<br/>—La verdad yo tampoco —admití en voz baja y esperando que no me hubiera escuchado.</p><p>Las luces se apagaron a las diez como todos los días, pero ninguno de los dos estaba listo para dormir. Nos habíamos puesto la ropa de diario y una chaqueta, botines para la nieve y guantes para resistir el frío que nos esperaría al salir. Nos ajustamos las mochilas a la espalda, las cuales contenían todo lo que necesitaríamos para sobrevivir en nuestros primeros días como fugitivos. Nos tomamos de las manos y cruzamos una mirada que duró hasta que el reloj de la pared dio las doce.<br/>—Es hora —me dijo con la voz temblorosa.<br/>—Es hora —contesté y lo besé una última vez antes de partir.</p><p> </p><p>Shorter’s Pov<br/>El humo comenzaba a subir por los pasillos y era solo cuestión de tiempo para que las alarmas y el sistema contra incendios se activara, alertando así a los guardias de seguridad que patrullaban el recinto por las noches.<br/>—Ya vienen —dijo Yhan, a quien le habíamos encargado la tarea de comunicarse con el grupo de la zona Norte.<br/>—Entendido, diles que estamos preparados —contesté antes de llevarme junto a los labios el radio que estaba conectado con el de Ash y Eiji— ya vienen. 30 de ellos están a punto de ingresar al pasillo del edificio del anfiteatro. Otros diez se acercan por la zona Sur. Si llegan a la muralla por el este, no se toparán con nadie. </p><p>Escuché los jadeos y las respiraciones entrecortadas de del otro lado de la linea. Debían haber estado corriendo y escabulléndose entre las sombras desde hace un buen rato para no ser percibidos por los guardias ni por las cámaras de seguridad. Debían estar tan nerviosos que les temblarían las piernas cada vez que se detuvieran a descansar, a tomar aire, a mirar al cielo pidiendo una oportunidad para salir de ese agujero. Sonreí para mi mismo con la mirada fija en aquel aparato hecho con tanto esmero.<br/>—Quizá esta sea la última vez que lo intentas, Ash —dije en voz baja. Quizá Eiji era lo único que le hacía falta para qur todo funcionara. </p><p>En eso, escuché un resoplido y cuando levanté la vista vi a Sing apoyado en la pared con los brazos cruzados mientras me miraba molesto.<br/>—Oh vamos —le dije— no puedes estar enojado para siempre.<br/>—No estoy enojado —rebatió, aunque era más que evidente que sí lo estaba— simplemente no entiendo por qué tenemos que arriesgar nuestro pellejo para que esos dos salgan.</p><p>Rodé los ojos y negué con la cabeza antes de voltearme para buscar entre los escombros y la utilería del lugar un palo de madera o un trozo de fierro con el que defenderme.<br/>—¿Y ahora qué estás haciendo? —preguntó Sing.<br/>—Busco algo que usar contra las cachiporras de los guardias antes de que lleguen. No sé tú, pero yo no quiero que me den con esas cosas.</p><p>Ya podía escuchar los gritos a la distancia; los refuerzos de la policía llegarían en menos de un minutos y Sing había elegido el peor momento para hablarme.<br/>—¿Por qué lo haces? —preguntó ya sin la rudeza de antes— ni siquiera son de la pandilla. Puede que el chico de cabello negro sea asiático, pero Ash Lynx es solo un…<br/>—¿Blanco? —se mordió los labios, pero se apresuró a contestar.<br/>—Tendrá más oportunidades al salir de aquí de las que nosotros tendremos en toda la vida.<br/>—Puede que tengas razón —concedí apretando las manos en torno al fierro que había conseguido desenterrar de la basura— pero a pesar de todo, Ash sigue siendo un pobre, triste y patético humano igual que tú y yo. No importa cuál sea la situación, si puedo evitar que la vida de alguien sea una mierda, entonces lo haré sin importar si ese alguien es asiático o no.</p><p>Le di la espalda para encarar a la multitud de hombres armados que se aproximaban, pero aun así podía sentir su mirada puesta en mí.<br/>—Puedes irte si eso es lo que quieres, pero debes saber que el líder de una pandilla no tiene que ser fuerte para controlarlos a todos, sino que debe serlo para poder ayudar al resto.</p><p>Entonces me lancé de lleno hacia el humo, el agua que salía de las regaderas del techo y a la muchedumbre que venía hacia nosotros.</p><p>Eiji’s Pov<br/>El aire estaba tan frío que me lastimaba al respirar, especialmente cuando lo inhalaba a grandes bocanadas. Por supuesto, no podía decirle estas cosas a Ash; él estaba mucho más nervioso que yo.<br/>—¿Recuerdas lo que te dije sobre escalar? —preguntó sin esperar una respuesta— lo haremos ahora en cuanto alcancemos el muro. </p><p>Asentí mientras hacía un repaso de sus instrucciones: sujetarme con los muslos y los pies, no con las manos, flexionar mi cuerpo como si fuera a pegar un salto. No tendría que ser tan difícil. Estábamos agazapados junto a unos matorrales, a solo unos metros de la muralla y esperando la señal de Shorter para comenzar el escape, tan concentrados en todos los sonidos a nuestro alrededor que apenas habíamos hablado entre nosotros hasta que Ash decidió aligerar un poco la tensión con una pregunta y un suspiro cargado de estrés.<br/>—¿Cómo estás? —yo me encogí de hombros.<br/>—Creí que tendría más frío, pero estoy sudando como un cerdo.<br/>—Es normal.<br/>—Solo quiero que esto termine —Ash sonrió para sí mismo y me apretó la mano con más fuerza de la que estaba acostumbrado— ¿y tú, cómo estás?<br/>—En realidad no lo sé, jamás había llegado tan lejos.<br/>—Todo irá bien —le dije para tranquilizarlo— en el peor de los casos, solo tendremos que planear otro escape, no creo que vayan a matarnos, ¿cierto?</p><p>Sentí como su cuerpo se estremecía y no me contestó. Al parecer sabía más cosas de las que yo, pero no tuve tiempo de averiguarlas, pues la voz de Shorter salió del radio.<br/>—Creo que debería dedicarme a apalear a la policía más seguido. Esto se me da muy bien —dijo antes de soltar una risotada.<br/>—¿Dónde están los guardias? —preguntó Ash.<br/>—Durmiendo la siesta aquí junto a mí —respondió dolido al ver que ninguno de los dos estaba de ánimo para bromas— los chicos nos informaron que los últimos que quedaban llamaron a refuerzos y salieron. Vienen para acá, así que es mejor que se apresuren antes de que…</p><p>Y de pronto escuchamos un grito ahogado proveniente de algún lugar cerca del líder de la pandilla.<br/>—Mierda —dijo Shorter en medio de algo parecido a un quejido que escuchamos a medias por culpa de la interferencia.<br/>—¿Qué ocurre? —Ash tenía las manos temblorosas, pero la voz firme— ¡SHORTER!</p><p>La comunicación se había cortado del todo. Ash y yo nos miramos sin decir nada durante un par de segundos, los mismos dos segundos que tardó en encenderse el cielo con las llamas que provocó una gran explosión en el anfiteatro, el lugar en el que los chicos de la pandilla debían estar.<br/>—¡SHORTER! —grité y me puse de pie para correr al lugar del incendio, pero la mano de Ash se cerró en torno a mi muñeca y me detuvo antes de que pudiera dar un paso— ¿Qué haces?, ¡Tenemos que ayudarlos!</p><p>Su cuerpo temblaba de pies a cabeza y apenas me miró cuando dijo:<br/>—Tenemos que escapar.<br/>—No podemos dejarlo así… —dije sin poder creer lo que escuchaba. Traté de soltarme, pero él tenía más fuerza— ¿y si están heridos?<br/>—¡No habrá otra oportunidad, Eiji! Es ahora o nunca.</p><p>Lo miré horrorizado, mas no estuve seguro de sí él se dio cuenta, pues estaba muy ocupado agarrándose el cabello con su mano libre, seguramente pensando en las pocas opciones que nos quedaban. Ninguna de ellas incluía el rescate de Shorter. <br/>—P-prometí que te sacaría de aquí —lo escuché titubear por primera vez— prometí que saldríamos y que tendríamos una vida allá afuera.</p><p>Clavé los pies al suelo, me revolqué y jalé mi brazo casi hasta hacerme daño, pero ni aun así logre zafarme. Ash me arrastraba hasta la muralla, decidido a dejarlo todo atrás. Estaba seguro de que era capaz de cargarme con tal de salir de ahí y lo habría hecho de no ser porque desde atrás nos llegó el sonido de una voz grave que resonaba por todo el patio.<br/>—Lamento interrumpir su acalorada discusión —dijo el recién llegado dando pasos pausados por el césped húmedo por la nieve.</p><p>Ambos nos giramos sin poder creer lo que escuchábamos. Detrás de nosotros, Arthur nos miraba con una sonrisa ladina que no auguraba nada bueno. A su espalda, Rick daba pasos inseguros en la nieve para llegar hasta él.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Capítulo 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Esto no tiene nada que ver con la historia, pero no me importa, se los diré de todos modos &gt;:3<br/>Es el día de la mujer :D les mando un abrazos a todas, espero que tengan un buen día &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ash’s Pov</p><p>Pocas cosas podían compararse con la sensación que estaba experimentando en ese momento. Era similar al fuego que me quemaba las entrañas y la garganta, aunque esta seguro de que hacía arder todo mi cuerpo mucho más rápido que las mismas llamas. Me habría consumido de no ser porque sentía la mano de Eiji apretando la mía con fuerza.<br/>—No sé por qué me sorprende viniendo de ti —le dije a Rick, y el muy cobarde solo agachó la cabeza, como si así pudiera ocultarse de mí— harías lo que fuera por sobrevivir, ¿cierto? Incluso unirte al grupo de matones de Arthur.</p><p>Apretó mucho la mandíbula, tanto que no supe cómo llegó a pronunciar las siguientes palabras.<br/>—Quise escapar contigo, Ash —balbuceó— pero tú me rechazaste y mira a dónde te llevó eso.</p><p>Extendió los brazos para referirse a todo lo que estaba ocurriendo a nuestro alrededor en esos momentos: las peleas, el fuego que lamía las paredes del anfiteatro y, sobre todo, la incertidumbre de no saber si Shorter estaba bien o no. Estaba intentando hacer creer que todo era mi culpa.<br/>—Rick sabe lo que le conviene —comentó Arthur mientras le ponía una de sus pesadas manos en el hombro a su nuevo compañero— y tú también deberías darte cuenta de lo que te conviene a ti.<br/>—¿Por qué haces todo esto? —sentí mi propia voz retumbando en mi garganta— ¿Cuál es tu maldito problema, Arthur?, dime: ¿en qué demonios te afecta el hecho de que me quede aquí o me vaya.</p><p>Ante esto, Arthur soltó una risa que se convirtió en carcajada; una carcajada que hacía eco en el lugar desierto y que hizo que Eiji se estremeciera junto a mí.<br/>—¿No es obvio? —preguntó con una sonrisa en su rostro— porque te odio.</p><p>El silencio que lo sucedió solo fue roto por sus palmas chocando una con la otra, disfrutando de su propia broma.<br/>—Odio a los tipos como tú: tipos que tienen todo a su disposición y nunca están felices —dijo echándose el cabello hacia atrás. Luego, como si se tratara de dos personas completamente diferentes, la expresión de su rostro cambió a una seria y mucho más lúgubre— voy a darte una buena razón para sufrir.</p><p>Solté la mano de Eiji para ponerme en guardia, pero él no se movió ni un centímetro. Tenía que irme con cuidado si no quería que toda esa situación terminara muy mal.<br/>—No tienes ningún poder sobre nosotros, ya deja de jugar —gruñí, y en ese mismo instante sacó de su bolsillo un radio, aunque uno más sofisticado que los que Eiji había construido. Solo me llevó un segundo entender qué pretendía, el mismo tiempo que a Arthur le tomó ponerse en contacto con los guardias.<br/>—Dos alumnos intentan escapar en la zona Este. Envíen refuerzos.</p><p>Eiji ahogó un jadeo. No pretendía perder ni un segundo más en ese estúpido juego por ver quién era más fuerte, por lo que volví a tomarlo de la mano y me adelanté.<br/>—Vámonos de aquí —le dije, pero Arthur se puso delante para cortarnos el paso una vez más.<br/>—Sería de muy mala educación no esperar a los demás, ¿no creen?</p><p>Tuve que reconsiderar mis opciones. Por mucho que quisiera partirle la cara a golpea a Arthur, si me quedaba ahí por más tiempo no alcanzaríamos a escapar antes de que llegaran los guardias. Correr tampoco era una opción; de seguro nos interceptaría en cuanto comenzáramos a escalar. No podía pensar en nada más y se nos acababa el tiempo.<br/>—Parece que es un jaque mate —dijo en medio de una sonrisa burlona. Quería tirarle todos los dientes de un puñetazo, pero no tuve ocasión de hacerlo, pues justo en ese momento una piedrecilla veloz como un rayo pasó volando entre medio de todos los presentes y le dio de lleno en la cara a Arthur.</p><p>Por poco se va de espaldas debido al fuerte impacto, pero a pesar de eso, su confusión no podía compararse a la de todos los demás sentíamos. Rick, Eiji y yo nos giramos para ver qué diablos había ocurrido y vimos a Sing haciendo rebotar un par de piedras en la mano.<br/>—Realmente desprecio a las personas entrometidas —dijo avanzando hacia nosotros sin parar de lanzar al aire las piedrecillas.<br/>—¿Y tú qué haces aquí? —gruñó Arthur. Estuvo a punto de recurrir a su radio una vez más, pero Sing se lo arrebató de una pedrada. Le había dado en los dedos tan fuerte que tuvo que dejar caer el aparato que dejó de sonar en cuanto dio contra el suelo.<br/>—El próximo irá a tus ojos —le advirtió Sing, pero parecía que Arthur no oía ni una de sus palabras, pues se lanzó directamente al ataque.</p><p>El chico asiático suspiró como si aquello fuera un quehacer tedioso y rutinario en lugar de una pelea en la que se estaba jugando la vida; no me extrañaba. Había visto pelear a los de la pandilla china y estaba seguro de que Sing no quería hacerlo en esa ocasión; de haberlo querido, seguramente habría dejado a Arthur con todos los huesos rotos en un santiamén, pero en cambio se agachó y barrió el piso con una patada que derribó a su enemigo.</p><p>Arthur jadeó al caer y Sing no tardó ni un segundo en saltar sobre él para dejarlo inmovilizado. Era más pequeño y más liviano que él (como si un chihuahua estuviera luchando contra un gran danés), pero sabía exactamente dónde presionar para dejar a Arthur fuera de combate; así mismo, le bastó tan solo una mirada para hacer que Rick echara a correr despavorido.<br/>—¿Y ustedes qué tanto miran? —nos preguntó a Eiji y a mí— váyanse de una vez.</p><p>Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que me tardaba tanto en reaccionar; aquello era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.<br/>—Creí que no te agradaban los blancos —le dije luego de sacudir la cabeza para aclarar mi mente.<br/>—Que va, solo no me agradas tú —respondió con una media sonrisa— muévanse antes de que lleguen los guardias.<br/>—¿Qué hay de Shorter? —esta vez fue Eiji quien habló— ¿estará bien?<br/>—Shorter no necesita que un par de mensos como ustedes se preocupen por él. Está como un roble —dijo apresuradamente al tiempo que miraba hacia atrás; las voces de los guardias se escuchaban cada vez con más claridad— ahora, fuera de mi vista antes de que me arrepienta de haberles salvado el pellejo. </p><p>Mi corazón latía muy a prisa y sentía ganas de reír a carcajadas, de besar a Eiji y abrazar a Sing con todas mis fuerzas, pero tuve que contenerme porque ya podía escuchar las sirenas del camión de bomberos en la lejanía. Aquella era nuestra última oportunidad de salir, por lo que no me permití ni un segundo más de distracción más y me despedí de Sing antes de partir.<br/>—Creo que serás un buen líder.</p><p>Y él me sonrió, quizá por primera vez desde que nos habíamos conocido.</p><p>Eiji y yo corrimos hacia la muralla y comenzamos a escalar con la ayuda de unas cuerdas que habíamos hecho a partir de frazadas. Las lanzamos por los aires hasta que se engancharon en las púas del borde. Una vez estuvimos en lo más alto, le apreté con fuerza la mano y lo miré. En la oscuridad de aquella noche de invierno, en medio del humo y el ruido ensordecedor de las sirenas, parecía más un ángel que un humano como yo.<br/>—La nieve amortiguará la caída —le dije y él asintió sin protestar. Si estaba tan muerto de miedo como yo lo estaba, no lo dejó ver. Solo cerró los ojos con fuerza y me sostuvo mientras nos dejábamos caer hacia el otro lado.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Capítulo 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Estoy en llamas &gt;:D dos capítulos en una semana!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Capítulo 18</p><p>Eiji´s Pov<br/>El movimiento suave de los automóviles avanzando por la carretera siempre me había relajado hasta el punto de ponerme a dormir. Tenía los músculos agarrotados y me dolía el cuello por llevarlo doblado durante tanto tiempo, pero ni aun así quería abrir los ojos y despertar del todo. Me habría quedado justo donde estaba: en el asiento trasero de un auto cuyo destino desconocía, escuchando la conversación de dos tipos igual de desconocidos de no ser porque escuché hablar a Ash. Eso me hizo reaccionar.<br/>—Mi primo y yo vamos a casa de nuestros abuelos en Idaho — dijo. Fue entonces que me incorporé y me refregué los ojos para espabilar. </p><p>Por las ventanas veía pasar cientos de pinos cubiertos de nieve a toda velocidad, al igual algunos letreros que anunciaban nuestra pronta llegada al siguiente estado. Entonces recordé todo de golpe: hace tan solo unas horas habíamos escapado del internado Brighton con nada más que algunos rasguños y los calcetines empapados por andar en la nieve. No nos habíamos detenido ni un segundo más de lo necesario para comprobar que no nos habíamos hecho daño antes de comenzar a correr por el bosque que rodeaba la escuela; tan lejos como nos fue posible. </p><p>No nos detuvimos sino hasta que ninguno de los dos pudo respirar con normalidad ni escuchar las sirenas de bomberos. Bebimos un largo trago de agua fría que por poco vomité. Si antes de emprender el viaje había tenido sospechas, todas ellas se confirmaron en ese momento; no estaba preparado para algo así y me habría quedado tirado en medio de la nieve de no ser porque Ash me tiraba de la mano con insistencia cada vez que me detenía o bajaba la velocidad.<br/>—Solo un poco más, ya casi llegamos —decía cada vez que me quedaba sin aliento el chico que en ese preciso instante charlaba con el conductor y su copiloto como si nada.</p><p>Debimos haber deambulado cerca de media hora antes de que un automovilista sintiera compasión por nosotros y decidiera arriesgarse a llevar a un par de jóvenes desfallecidos a algún lugar. Las primeras luces del día aún no aclaraban el cielo y la afluencia de personas por esa zona del país era tan poca que no podíamos ponernos quisquillosos, de modo que nos subimos en los asientos traseros de una camioneta con destino a la costa oeste. Estaba tan cansado que seguramente me quedé dormido en el hombro de Ash en cuanto pusieron en marcha el auto, porque solo puedo recordar el ronroneo del motor bajo mi cuerpo y la música Country de la radio arrullándome.</p><p>Cando era niño y pensaba en adolescentes rebeldes saltándose las normas me imaginaba a tipos con tatuajes y fumando en las calles de Japón altas horas de la noche. Escapar de un recinto militar en Estados Unidos sobrepasaba todos mis estándares y apenas me parecía creíble que era yo el que estaba haciendo todas esas cosas. Tuve que mirar al chico sentado a mi lado en más de una ocasión para asegurarme de que todo lo que habíamos vivido era real. Ash era abrumadoramente guapo incluso cuando mentía descaradamente, porque nada en su rostro delataba nerviosismo o duda alguna.<br/>—Son muy diferentes para ser primos —comentó el copiloto después de considerarlo un instante. Llevaba ya un buen rato mirándonos por el espejo retrovisor. Creí que sufriría un ataque de pánico en ese mismo instante, pero Ash no se dejó amedrentar; solo se encogió de hombros y respondió con toda la naturalidad del mundo.<br/>—Nuestra familia es muy extensa, hay uno de nosotros en cada país.</p><p>El hombre en el asiento delantero soltó un gruñido y encendió un cigarrillo sin abrir la ventanilla. A juzgar por el olor impregnado en los asientos, no debía ser el primero. En eso, la música en la radio dejó de sonar y la voz de una mujer comenzó a dar las noticias de último momento.</p><p>“Informamos que después del incendio provocado en el internado militar Brighton en el estado de Colorado, algunos de los internos escaparon y hasta entonces no hemos podido dar con su paradero. Afortunadamente no se han encontrado fallecidos en el área afectada por el fuego y la policía sigue buscando en la zona”.<br/>—¡Ja! —se burló el conductor— ya decía yo que tarde o temprano algún delincuente conseguiría escapar de ahí. Esos lugares nunca son tan seguros como los pintan en la televisión.</p><p>Tragué saliva y miré por la ventana con la esperanza de que no me vieran al rostro ni se dieran cuenta del sudor que perlaba mi frente.<br/>—Si la pena de muerte siguiera vigente en esta parte del país, no tendríamos que seguir preocupándonos por ellos.</p><p>Mi corazón se aceleró por el miedo con sus palabras y lo hizo aun más cuando Ash les respondió de la forma más natural.<br/>—Ojalá los encuentren pronto, quien sabe qué cosas pueden hacer si están sueltos.</p><p>Alguien debía darle un premio por la actuación más convincente; eso si es que el hecho de que aquellos tipos no descubrieran nuestra verdadera identidad y nos llevaran con la policía no era premio suficiente.</p><p>Nos dejaron en una cafetería en medio de la carretera. No nos desearon suerte, pero al menos parecían estar demasiado ocupados con sus propios problemas como para sospechar y meterse en los nuestros. Aunque el estómago me rugía, no quería parar de caminar hasta asegurarme de estar a cientos, miles o millones de kilómetros de Brighton; sin embargo, Ash insistió en que conocía bien la zona y en que por ahí apenas habían patrullas y estaríamos seguiros mientras no llamáramos la atención.<br/>—El lugar al que vamos solo está a dos kilómetros de aquí —dijo pasándome un brazo alrededor de los hombros en un intentó de hacer que me relajara— además, no hemos desayunado y debes estar muriendo de hambre.</p><p>Lo estaba, pero prefería morir por falta de alimento que acribillado por la policía en una cafetería en medio de la nada. Ash rodó los ojos y negó con la cabeza divertido. <br/>—Anda, no pasará nada. Vamos a comer.</p><p>Aquel local no debía medir más de unos 25 metros cuadrados, pero estaba equipada de forma que podía atender a todos los camioneros hambrientos que llegaban ahí. Nos acercamos a la barra a hacer nuestro pedido y nos atendió una mujer rubia de uñas rojas que nos miró de pies a cabeza antes de preguntarnos qué queríamos. Luego de eso, fuimos a sentarnos a una mesa y nos quedamos en silencio para recobrar el aliento o tal vez para recapitular todo lo que habíamos vivido hace menos de 24 horas. <br/>—Sigo sin poder creer que estemos afuera —murmuré para que solo él me escuchara. Ash me besó la sien y me tomó la mano por debajo de la mesa. Había muchas cosas que quería decirle, pero me dio la impresión de que todas ellas podían esperar para dejarnos disfrutar de ese momento en silencio en el que estábamos abrazados viendo la televisión que colgaba del techo. Estaban transmitiendo un programa matutino, de esos en los que hablan de alienígenas y fantasmas hasta que la transmisión se interrumpió para darle paso al noticiero. Habían hecho el recuento de los internos de Brighton y las identidades de los desaparecidos estaban en las pantallas de todo el país.<br/>—Oh… no… —solté casi sin aire al ver nuestras fotografías junto a la de otros internos en la tele. </p><p>Ash se subió el cierre hasta el borde de la chaqueta y me cubrió la cabeza con la capucha de la sudadera. Al parecer tendríamos que pedir comida para llevar.<br/>					*	*	*	*<br/>A solo cuarenta minutos de camino, la propiedad de la familia del profesor Blanca parecía estar esperando por nosotros desde siempre. Al principio me costaba creer que uno de los maestros supiera nuestro paradero y no nos delatara; era incluso más difícil creer que nos prestaría voluntariamente su casa para que pasáramos nuestros primeros días como fugitivos. Sin embargo, Ash me aseguró que no había nada extraño en que nos quedáramos ahí.<br/>—Blanca me entrenaba aquí cuando apenas tenía 14 años. Aprendí muchas formas de tumbar a un enemigo esas vacaciones y otras cosas más que no es necesario que sepas.</p><p>Aunque debía admitir que a veces la forma en la que Ash hablaba de su pasado me inquietaba, decidí dejarlo pasar por esa vez para concentrarme en todo lo que se nos venía por delante. <br/>—Dino terminó por venderle la casa, pero él no ha vuelto a poner un pie aquí desde que su esposa falleció.</p><p>No sabía si era correcto estar agradecido por eso obviando así la muerte de la exesposa de nuestro profesor, por lo que solo asentí con la cabeza y no hice ningún otro comentario sobre el tema durante el resto del camino.</p><p>La casa de Blanca estaba construida muy cerca de un pequeño lago con patos y unos cuantos peces que se alcanzaban a divisar en medio de la vegetación. Estaba hecha toda de madera, tenía dos pisos y habría sido suficientemente grande como para que una familia de cinco personas viviera en ella. Para Ash y para mí era casi como un palacio.</p><p>Nos astillamos un poco las manos al remover los tablones de madera que protegían la puerta principal que llevaba tanto tiempo sin ser abierta, pero todo valió la pena cuando Ash desenterró la llave de repuesto que él y Blanca siempre escondían por si acaso se quedaban fuera. </p><p>La puerta se abrió con un chirrido y quedamos frente a un salón, o al menos frente a lo que alguna vez había sido un salón.<br/>—Parece una casa embrujada —comenté al momento de poner un pie dentro.<br/>—Solo es cuestión de quitarle las sábanas a los muebles y limpiar un poco. Era una casa muy bonita cuando la esposa de Blanca se encargaba de ella.</p><p>Para demostrar su punto, Ash tomó la sábana blanca que cubría uno de los sillones. No me sorprendió la capa de polvo que quedó suspendida en el aire; lo que sí me dejó sin palabras fue la familia de ratones que quedó descubierta y escapó despavorida.</p><p>Pegué un salto y, como pude, me trepé a la espalda de Ash, quien me sostuvo mientras seguía con la vista el camino de los ratoncitos hasta su escondite en un agujero de la pared.<br/>—Ok, tendremos que limpiar mucho —dijo conteniendo el aliento igual que yo; ninguno de los dos quería imaginar qué otras cosas encontraríamos en la casa— y también tenemos que conseguir un gato.</p><p>Ese día no descansamos hasta que la casa quedó brillante. Habíamos abierto todas las puertas y ventanas para que las criaturas que habitaban en lugar tuvieran la oportunidad de salir antes de que tuviéramos que deshacernos de ellas por la fuerza. En total contamos 27 ratones, 32 arañas, 63 cucarachas y una familia de aves que había construido su nido en el segundo piso.<br/>—Tal vez si cantas nos ayuden a limpiar —dijo Ash mientras desempolvaba las estanterías.</p><p>En menos de 24 horas fregamos, barrimos, y enceramos hasta el último rincón de la casa que poco a poco comenzaba a parecer más un hogar. La vida en libertad era más agotadora que la vida en Brighton, pero todo valió la pena cuando pudimos sentarnos junto al fuego de la chimenea a comer los restos de pan recalentado que habíamos guardado en las mochilas antes de escapar.<br/>—Prometo que el desayuno será mejor. </p><p>Me acurruqué a su lado para sentir el calor de su cuerpo. Estábamos solos en el mundo, no teníamos electricidad ni línea telefónica, ni internet ni ninguna otra comunicación con el mundo exterior más que una televisión antigua que solo transmitía seis canales. Aun así, me parecía que no había un mejor lugar ni un mejor momento para vivir.<br/>—Vamos a estar bien —dijo buscando mi mano entre las mantas. Me lo estaba prometiendo a mí casi tanto como se lo prometía a él mismo y a las personas que lo habían encarcelado injustamente— no nos hará falta nada y no dejaré que nada malo te pase jamás.</p><p>Sus labios tenían siempre solo palabras dulces para mí y las derrochaba como si fueran inagotables. Aquellos ojos que alguna vez me habían parecido fríos, ahora brillaban llenos de amor cada vez que se encontraban con los míos haciendo que todo cobrara sentido.</p><p>Ash me besó los nudillos con delicadeza, luego siguió con las palmas de mis manos y el dorso de mi muñeca.<br/>—Es tarde y debes estar cansado —dijo en un susurro— sube y espérame en la habitación, yo iré en seguida.</p><p>Obedecí sin vacilar. Los peldaños de la escalera crujían bajo mi cuerpo a medida que subía hasta el segundo piso. Cuando estuve a punto de llegar, me detuve un segundo para verlo apagar el fuego y cerrar las puertas con llave. Si se sorprendió al verme tan quieto en las escaleras, no lo dejó traslucir.<br/>—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó con una sonrisa.<br/>—No lo sé —contesté sintiendo que mis mejillas comenzaban a acumular todo el calor que le faltaba al resto de mi cuerpo— tal vez puedas ayudarme a averiguarlo.</p><p>Ash desvió la mirada y sonrió. Aquel era el primero de muchos gestos que descubriría esa noche junto a él.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Capítulo 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Espero que disfruten el cap :3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eiji’s Pov</p><p>Podía sentir el movimiento de Ash en mi propio cuerpo a pesar de que se encontraba a varios centímetros de distancia. Se movió sobre la cama para posar su mano en mi rostro.<br/>—¿Está bien si cierro las cortinas? —preguntó. Yo asentí con la cabeza. Lo cierto era que en ese momento habría accedido a cualquier cosa que él me pidiera.</p><p>Cuando el cuarto se quedó a oscuras, Ash volvió a hablar:<br/>—¿Estás seguro de que esto es lo que quieres?<br/>-—Bésame, por favor —contesté sin pensar. Había esperado mucho tiempo por algo que hasta ese momento no sabía que necesitaba, pero que me quemaba en el interior del vientre de forma apremiante. No estaba dispuesto a esperar ni un minuto más.</p><p>Ash se sentó a mi lado y tomó mi rostro con las manos. Se dio el tiempo de observar todo lo que sus ojos alcanzaban a ver con la escasa luz de la luna que se filtraba tras las cortinas.<br/>—Te quiero —su aliento chocó contra mis labios cuando estos se abrieron para recibirlo. Aquel primer beso fuera de las paredes de Brighton sabía más dulce que todos los anteriores. Ya no habían toques de queda ni guardias ni ojos mirando en todas partes ni miedo, en especial miedo.</p><p>Sentí su lengua tibia dentro de mi boca y sus manos frías recorriendo mi estómago y mis caderas. Su camisa quedó olvidada en el suelo al igual que los zapatos, los cinturones y el resto de prendas que no íbamos a necesitar. Como si no me estuviera muriendo de nervios ya, se recostó a mis espaldas una vez hubo explorado con los labios hasta el último rincón de mi cuerpo. Temblando de ansias y de excitación, ebrio por el sabor dulce de su lengua, sentí como las palabras se derramaban junto a mi oído.<br/>—No quiero hacerte daño —dijo paseando los dedos por mi abdomen— no a ti.</p><p>Acaricié los brazos que se cerraban en torno a mi cuerpo y hundí la nariz en el hueco que formaban sus antebrazos.<br/>—No lo harás —le dije con una voz ronca que no se parecía a la mía, con una certeza tan absoluta que parecía no pertenecerme tampoco.</p><p>Cuando las palabras ya no bastaron para expresar lo que sentíamos, cuando ya no fui capaz de distinguir la luna tras el velo de mis lágrimas y cuando los resortes de aquel viejo colchón rechinaron, sentí que podría haber muerto de alegría.</p><p>Bajo las yemas de mis dedos, los músculos de Ash se tensaban con cada embestida. Intenté llamarlo por su nombre, pero todo lo que salía de mis labios no eran más que sonidos entrecortados que trataba de ocultar cubriéndome la boca con las manos.<br/>—No —dijo Ash apartándolas con un movimiento que me dejaba totalmente expuesto ante él— quiero escucharte.</p><p>No quería perderse nada y yo era incapaz de impedirlo. Se había vuelto la cura de todos los males que me atormentaban y el causante de muchos ellos también. Estaba irremediablemente enamorado de alguien que era capaz de llevarme al cielo con una caricia o de destruirme con solo tronar los dedos.</p><p>					*	*	*	*<br/>Cuando abrí los ojos a la mañana siguiente, casi pude pasar por alto el dolor en cada uno de los músculos de mi cuerpo, porque la confusión que sentía era incluso más latente.</p><p>Miré con cautela el techo y las paredes, y los recuerdos a mi alrededor fueron agolpándose en mi mente; cada uno luchaba por tener más protagonismo que el otro. A pesar de que la vergüenza estaba por encima de todas las cosas, pude dejarla de lado un segundo para atender asuntos más importantes. Estiré ambos brazos en busca de Ash, pero no lo encontré a ninguno de los lados del colchón; ahí solo había ropa tirada y sábanas arrugadas.<br/>Haciendo caso omiso del dolor en mis piernas, gateé hasta el borde de la cama para tomar mis calzoncillos. La ropa que habíamos usado hasta ayer en la noche estaba en un estado deplorable después de todo lo que habíamos pasado y no creía que lo fuéramos a volver a usar, por lo que fui hasta la cajonera y saqué algo de ropa que alguna vez había pertenecido a Blanca. Me quedaba bastante grande, por no decir gigantesca, pero aquello tendría que bastar por ahora. </p><p>El primer piso estaba igual de silencioso que el segundo: habían descorrido las cortinas y encendido el fuego en la chimenea, pero no había rastro de Ash por ningún lado. Me senté en uno de los sillones y abracé mis piernas en un intento de calmar la creciente ansiedad que comenzaba a sentir. Quizá lo que había ocurrido ayer había sido solo efecto de la emoción por el escape y ahora estaba arrepentido. Escondí la cara en una de las almohadas; lo había confundido todo. Era un tonto y ahora seguro que Ash me odiaría por toda la eternidad. <br/>—Debe estar tan avergonzado —mis murmullos chocaron contra la almohada. </p><p>En eso, escuché girar la cerradura de la puerta principal. Levanté la cabeza y vi a Ash entrando con las manos cargadas de bolsas de plástico.<br/>—Te recomiendo no asomar ni la nariz afuera —dijo mientras se quitaba los zapatos húmedos en la entrada— está helando afuera. </p><p>Caminó hasta la mesa y dejó sobre ella las bolsas que parecían contener comida, luego dio media vuelta para mirarme de frente. Yo seguía en el sillón, tenía el cabello revuelto después de la noche anterior y las mejillas y la nariz rojas por el frío. No podía evitar jugar con mis dedos cuando estaba nervioso y el hecho de que no me quitara la mirada de encima no me ayudaba en nada. Ash se llevó una mano a la barbilla y otra a la cintura; con la sutileza de un lince, comenzó a dar vueltas a mi alrededor inspeccionándome.<br/>—¿Qué estás mirando? — pregunté.<br/>—Que a pesar de todo sigues teniendo cara de virgen. Supongo que te acompañará hasta el fin de tus días. </p><p>Sentí mis mejillas arder. Odiaba cuando sus palabras tenían tal efecto en mí, pero no podía evitar avergonzarme si él se reía de esa forma, si se acercaba a abrazarme tan fuerte, si buscaba mis labios para unirlos con los suyos.<br/>—Eres un tonto —dije pasando los brazos alrededor de su cuello.<br/>—Y tú solo quieres provocarme, ¿qué haces vestido así? —seguí la dirección de su mirada. Hasta entonces no me había dado cuenta de que tenía un hombro descubierto y que el suéter que llevaba puesto habría pasado por un vestido.<br/>—Fue lo primero que encontré. </p><p>Estaba examinando mi cuerpo con seriedad, pero era tan inescrutable que no estaba seguro de si aquello le hacía gracia o si quería arrancármelo de un tirón.<br/>—Buscaré un trabajo y te compraremos ropa de tu talla —prometió. </p><p>Esa mañana comimos dulces hasta hartarnos. Pasteles rellenos de crema, galletas, turrón y cuanto había en la tienda que nos hiciera recordar que ya no estábamos encerrados en Brighton. Con cuidado de no caerse, Ash subió hasta el techo y arregló la antena del cable de la televisión; no tuvimos tanto éxito, pero tampoco habíamos perdido la batalla. En lugar de ver seis canales ahora podíamos ver siete. <br/>—Creo que podría acostumbrarme a los programas de alienígenas por las mañanas —le dije mientras restregaba la cabeza en su hombro.<br/>—Podremos verlos cada mañana durante el resto de nuestras vidas, pero primero tenemos que encargarnos de algo muy importante.</p><p>Con esas palabras, se puso de pie y caminó hasta la mesa del comedor. El hueco que dejó su cuerpo en el sillón comenzó a enfriarse en menos de un segundo, pero antes de que pudiera preguntarle de qué se trataba ese asunto tan importante, dio media vuelta. Había sacado el contenido de dos de las bolsas que no tenían comida y me miraba con un brillo extraño en la mirada. <br/>—Por favor, no —dije con un hilo de voz al ver el tinte para el cabello que sostenía en las manos.<br/>—Es la única forma de que no nos reconozcan.</p><p>Y tenía razón; al igual que todas las otras veces, Ash tenía razón.</p><p>					*	*	*	*</p><p>Ash’s Pov</p><p>Lo había visto hacer cosas mucho más peligrosas y dolorosas, por eso no me explicaba cómo es que se movía y lloriqueaba tanto solo por ponerse unas lentillas de colores.<br/>—¡ME VAS A SACAR UN OJO! —chillaba sentado en la taza del baño mientras yo le abría los ojos como mejor podía— se va a infectar y me quedaré ciego.<br/>—¿No te dio miedo escapar de un recinto militar lleno de guardias, pero sí te asusta usar lentillas?<br/>—Son cosas completamente distintas —replicó zafándose de mi agarre— la primera no me habría dejado ciego.</p><p>Suspiré. No quería ser más brusco con él, pero no me estaba dejando opción. Incluso si no salíamos mucho de la casa, se suponía que debíamos cambiar nuestro aspecto en todo momento para que nadie sospechara. Hasta ese momento, Eiji se había ofrecido a raparse la cabeza y a pintarse un bigote falso cada día con tal de que no lo obligara a llevar lentillas de colores, pero ninguna de esas cosas sería tan efectiva y yo ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia.<br/>—Si no quieres que te meta el dedo al ojo, entonces hazlo tú mismo.<br/>—¡ESTÁS LOCO! —chilló una vez más.<br/>—¡Entonces nada de lo que hemos hecho tiene sentido! —solté. Me recargué en el lavamanos y me crucé de brazos. Eiji se restregó los ojos y me miró con frustración. <br/>—No es que no quiera hacerlo… —dijo en un susurro— es que me da miedo.</p><p>Me pasé las manos por el pelo. Tenía que pensar en una alternativa antes de que más personas nos vieran y reconocieran a dos de los alumnos que escaparon del reformatorio.<br/>—Bien, no lo hagas si no quieres —dije— pensaremos en algo más.</p><p>Eiji levantó la mirada hacia mí. Debía verme realmente molesto, pues volvió a bajar la vista al momento de hablar.<br/>—¿Es muy doloroso?<br/>—No más que una basura en el ojo y solo dura un par de minutos, luego ya no sientes nada —suspiró.<br/>—¿Si me pongo las lentillas, podremos ir a buscar conos de helado sin problemas?</p><p>Apenas podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, pero no cuestioné las razones de Eiji para hacer las cosas si estas eran suficientes para hacer que se pusiera las lentillas.<br/>—Comeremos todos los conos de helado que quieras —luego de decir eso, miró hacia arriba y abrió bien los ojos esperando a que yo hiciera el resto. <br/>—Adelante —dijo apretando los puños. Yo me lavé las manos una vez más y continué con lo que estaba hace solo unos minutos. </p><p>Seguramente el grito que pegó Eiji una vez tuvo puestos ambos lentes de contacto se escuchó a varios kilómetros a la redonda, pero ya no tenía de qué preocuparme; después de pintarle pecas en el rostro, ponerle unos lentes sin graduación y cortarle un poco el cabello, estaba bastante distinto como para pasar desapercibido.<br/>—Te quedan muy bien los ojos azules —dije para animarlo un poco cuando todavía no paraba de llorar. </p><p>Ahora era mi turno y no me arriesgaría a dejar ni un indicio de mi apariencia anterior tras la transformación. Seguimos las instrucciones de la caja de tinte y después de 40 minutos, mi cabello quedó de un tono café oscuro que impactó a Eiji nada más lo vio.<br/>—¿Qué tal? —pregunté luego de secarme el cabello. Él me miró durante un minuto en el que pareció realmente molesto.<br/>—No es justo que te veas bien en todos los colores —dijo y no pude evitar reír. </p><p>Ambos nos vimos al espejo del baño un largo rato para acostumbrarnos al gran cambio.<br/>—Estamos diferentes —dijo Eiji y no pude saber si aquello le complacía o no. <br/>—Solo por fuera —respondí para calmarlo al mismo tiempo que lo abrazaba. </p><p>Me habría gustado estar en lo correcto, pero la verdad era que Eiji tenía razón. Incluso si nuestro aspecto no había cambiado una vez salimos de Brighton, por dentro éramos muy distintos a los muchachos que habían ingresado ahí.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Capítulo 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Gracias por su paciencia :)<br/>Thanks for being patient :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ash’s Pov<br/>Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de cómo había pasado el tiempo; solo supimos que una semana transcurrió en cosa de un minuto y un mes, casi tan rápido como un parpadeo. Recibimos el año nuevo juntos y así pasamos el resto de los días. Muy pronto, Eiji y yo nos acostumbramos a nuestros nuevos aspectos, aunque de vez en cuando tenía que recordarle que se pusiera las lentillas o se retocara las pecas del rostro. </p><p>Habíamos conseguido una bicicleta, identificaciones falsas y trabajos de medio tiempo que nos ayudaban a pagar las cuentas y a comprar las cosas que necesitábamos. Eiji trabajaba en una florería a las afueras del pueblo más cercano y yo trabajaba como mesero en uno de os restaurantes de la zona. No era el empleo más glamoroso, pero tenía dos grandes razones que me motivaban a seguir adelante y hacían que todo valiera la pena. La primera era que la propina no estaba nada mal y podía llevarme a casa parte de la comida que había sobrado de ese día, cosa que nos ayudaba mucho con la economía del hogar. La segunda era que él era lo primero que veía cada vez que volvía a casa.</p><p>Eiji siempre me esperaba con una sonrisa y un beso que guardaba todo el día solo para mí. Siempre tenía preparada la cena y siempre estaba usando uno de los antiguos suéteres de Blanca; todos le quedaban grandes y nunca pude convencerlo de que fuéramos a comprar uno nuevo de su tamaño. <br/>—Estos están bien —decía cada vez que hablábamos del tema y luego volvía a bromear y reír como siempre. Decía que le gustaban, pero también sabía que odiaba que gastáramos dinero en él. </p><p>Después de la cena, me encargaba de lavar los platos mientras él iba al salón a terminar de armar el puzzle que habíamos empezado y que parecía imposible. Sabía que esperaba por mí, con la misma certeza con la que él sabía que yo moría de ganas por ir con él cuanto antes.<br/>—Ya casi estoy —le decía para tranquilizar su espera y la mía.</p><p>Leíamos libros, escribíamos poesía, bebíamos chocolate caliente y hablábamos sobre lo extraños que eran nuestros compañeros de trabajo. Hacíamos el amor; lo hacíamos una y mil veces, por todos los rincones de la casa. A veces como si se nos fuera la vida en ello, a veces tan despacio que nos daban ganas de llorar.</p><p>Los fines de semana tomábamos café por la mañana acostados en la cama mientras Eiji leía mi horóscopo en el diario como si mi vida dependiera de eso. Le acariciaba el cabello, íbamos al mercado, cocinábamos y discutíamos por ver quién ocuparía el baño primero. Estábamos enamorados y el mundo se había reducido a las paredes de aquella casa que llamábamos hogar. Al menos así lo era para mí.</p><p>La primera vez que noté una fisura en el paraíso que habíamos creado fue cuando descubrí a Eiji mirando por la ventana en plena noche y con una taza de té en las manos que de seguro ni siquiera había probado. Suspiraba profundamente y su aliento chocaba contra el vidrio.<br/>—¿No eres feliz aquí? —pregunt´´e sin estar seguro de querer oír la respuesta.</p><p>Sobresaltado, Eiji se giró para verme.<br/>—Soy muy feliz, mucho más de lo que he sido alguna vez.</p><p>Lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que a pesar de que estaba diciendo la verdad, no estaba siendo totalmente honesto. Me senté junto a él con la intención; mas cuando me tomó el rostro con las manos y me miró a los ojos, me di cuenta de que quien necesitaba consuelo era yo.<br/>—Soy feliz, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en mis padres y en lo preocupados que deben estar por mí.</p><p>Bajé la vista y tomé sus manos, las besé. Aquella casa no habría sido un paraíso si uno de los dos se hubiera sentido mal. A pesar de que supe que ese momento llegaría desde que encontramos ese lugar alejado del mundo, aún no estaba listo para terminar con la tregua en la guerra constante que había sido mi vida.<br/>—En las noticias ya casi no hablan de los alumnos que se fugaron de Brighton —le dije— podemos ir hasta la estación de buses y tomar uno que nos lleve hasta la casa de tu madre.</p><p>Los ojos de Eiji se abrieron llenos de emoción y me besó sin poder creer lo que decía. <br/>—Gracias —susurró junto a mis labios antes de besarme una y mil veces más.</p><p>Esa noche, al igual que todas las demás en las que el frío parecía congelarlo todo a su paso, Eiji se quedó dormido en mi pecho. Traté de cerrar los ojos y solo concentrarme en el ritmo de su respiración, en el peso de su cuerpo sobre el mío y en su piel que desprendía calor. Era imposible conciliar el sueño cuando había tantas cosas que podían arruinar todo lo que nos había costado tanto conseguir.<br/>—Ojalá pudiera tenerte solo para mí —susurré antes de besarle la frente y cerrar los ojos para intentar dormir.</p><p>					*	*	*	*</p><p>Incluso después de más de tres horas de camino, parecía que nada podía desanimar a Eiji, pues no dejaba de mirar emocionado por la ventana y a cada tanto preguntaba si ya faltaba poco o si ya habíamos llegado.<br/>—Yo te aviso —le dije acariciando su mano.</p><p>El paisaje era yermo y poco prometedor. El único sol que parecía brillar ese día era el chico sentado a mi lado. A pesar del clima de mierda, de que un tipo delante de nosotros roncaba como una motosierra y de que el conductor bus tuvo que detener el bus para cambiar un neumático, Eiji se mantuvo feliz en todo momento y no permitió que nada cambiara eso. Se habría bajado corriendo y aún con el motor en marcha en cuanto llegamos a al terminal de (  ) de no haber sido porque lo tenía firmemente sujeto.</p><p>Aunque había memorizado la dirección de su casa en Estados Unidos, ninguno de los dos sabía cómo llegar ahí, por lo que tuvimos que pedir indicaciones en una de las tiendas de la zona.<br/>—¿Están seguros de que es ahí a donde van? —preguntó el encargado del local— ese no es un lugar para chicos como ustedes. Les conviene mantenerse alejados de todo eso.</p><p>Ninguno de nosotros respondió; entre menos supieran de nosotros, mejor, por lo que pagamos por las botellas de agua y el mapa que compramos y salimos de ahí antes de que pudiera ver nuestros rostros con más detención.</p><p>Nos subimos al bus y avanzamos por una larga avenida en la que vimos un montón de casas y mansiones con jardines gigantescos que lejos de impresionarme, me daban muy mala espina.<br/>—Ash —me llamó sin apartar la vista del camino— a qué se refería ese hombre cuando dijo que este no era un lugar para nosotros…</p><p>Suspiré. Sabía que no había forma de evitar esta conversación.<br/>—Verás, Eiji… hay tres formas de hacerse rico en Estados Unidos y ninguna tiene que ver con el trabajo duro y el esfuerzo: convirtiendote en político, siendo una celebridad escandalosa y haciendo cosas fuera de la ley.<br/>—¿Qué clase de cosas? </p><p>Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda y no tuve el valor de responder.</p><p>					*	*	*	*</p><p>Eiji’s Pov</p><p>Nuestra casa estaba muy cerca, estaba seguro. La apunté con el dedo en cuanto la vi al fondo de una calle sin salida y a pesar de que estaba intentando controlarme, sentía que podría salir corriendo en cualquier momento.<br/>—¡Vamos, apúrate! —le dije a Ash en cuanto conseguimos que nos dejaran pasar al condominio. Había estado actuando extraño desde que llegamos a la ciudad y no conseguía hacer que se moviera más de prisa.<br/>—Espera —dijo haciendo fuerza para aminorar el paso mientras miraba a nuestro alrededor con recelo— ¿en qué dijiste que trabajaba tu padrastro?<br/>—En ventas o algo así —contesté sin prestarle mucha atención, pues no quería pensar en él al menos en ese momento— pero eso no importa, no lo veremos. Él nunca está en casa a esta hora.<br/>—Dudo que alguien que se dedique a las ventas pueda pagar una casa así —creí escucharlo decir, pues no estaba prestando mucha atención a cualquier otra cosa que no fuera la puerta principal de la casa que se abría marcando una secuencia numérica que, por suerte, todavía recordaba.</p><p>Una ola de fragancias y recuerdos me golpeó de lleno al entrar. Aunque habían cambiado las alfombras y los candelabros, el lugar relucía como siempre. Todos los sentimientos que hasta entonces no había experimentado por mi vida en Estados Unidos, aparecían ahora. Estoy en casa, pensé con una sonrisa en los labios. Quería correr por los pasillos, gritar que estaba de vuelta, saltar a mi cama y quedarme ahí hasta que mamá llegara a desearme buenas noches.<br/>—Mamá… —dije saboreando aquella palabra en la boca. Mamá debía estar a solo unos metros de distancia y la idea de poder abrazarla por primera vez después de tanto tiempo, hizo que no pudiera guardar silencio ni un minuto más— ¡Mamá!<br/>—Eiji, no grites —dijo el aguafiestas de Ash mientras miraba en todas direcciones— ¿qué pasa si alguien te escucha?<br/>—Esa es la idea —me reí como si aquello fuera lo más gracioso que había oído— ¡Mamá!</p><p>Me sujeté firmemente del pasamanos para subir corriendo las escaleras; debía estar en el segundo piso, estaba seguro. Se estaría cepillando el cabello o poniéndose crema en las manos.<br/>—¡Eiji, ven aquí ahora mismo! —gritó Ash para evitar que siguiera subiendo. Tal vez habría hecho caso de no ser porque en ese preciso momento, se escuchó una segunda voz proveniente del segundo piso.<br/>—¿Eiji? —se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. </p><p>Subí las escaleras lo más rápido que pude; ella corría también y la encontré a medio camino en el pasillo, con una bata y las pantuflas que siempre usaba para andar por casa.<br/>—Mamá… —susurré sin poder evitar que se me rompiera un poco la voz— soy yo, estoy en casa. </p><p>Se llevó las manos a los labios; estaba temblando de pies a cabeza, pero eso no la detuvo al momento de correr hacia mí para ponerle fin al ultimo trazo de distancia que quedaba entre nosotros. Aquella maldita distancia.<br/>—Creí que no volvería a verte —susurró entre lágrimas.<br/>—Ya no estarás sola nunca más —dije acariciándole el cabello— Ash y yo vinimos a sacarte aquí —me miró confundida un segundo antes de bajar la mirada hacia el final de las escaleras en donde Ash miraba todo sin saber si debía sentirse aliviado o todo lo contrario— vivimos en una casa muy bonita, podemos llevarte con nosotros. No es necesario que lleves nada y David nunca podrá encontrarte.</p><p>Paseó la mirada frenética por todo mi rostro. Los labios le temblaban.<br/>—Eiji… ¿de qué estás hablando? — preguntó asustada— se supone que no puedes estar aquí. David dijo que te mataría si volvía a verte en esta casa.<br/>—Ya no le tengo miedo — respondí al tiempo que le apartaba un mechón de cabello de la cara— ya no tenemos que vivir asustados.</p><p>Nunca me había sentido realmente fuerte hasta ese momento; del mismo modo, nunca creí que mis palabras pudieran cambiar las cosas. Debí haberme vuelto realmente poderoso en esos últimos meses, pues de pronto escuchamos el pomo de la puerta girando y todos nos volteamos de golpe.</p><p>Mamá ahogó un grito y por poco pierde las fuerzas. Ash retrocedió un par de pasos en la escalera. Yo respiré profundo y apreté los puños con fuerza. Decir aquello en voz alta era el último puntapié que necesitaba, el último aliento antes de enfrentarme a aquel destino del que llevaba tanto tiempo escapando.<br/>—Todo estará bien —le dije a mamá antes de avanzar. Justo en ese momento, la puerta se abrió por completo y tras de ella apareció mi padrastro.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Capítulo 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eiji’s Pov<br/>Bajé las escaleras tan rápido como pude y me detuve junto a una de las mesas en las que se exponían como reliquias algunas piezas tan caras y exóticas que de seguro deberían estar en un museo y no en una casa.<br/>—¿Qué es todo este escándalo? —preguntó Dave cuando cuando entró a la sala dejando tras de sí su pesado perfume. Yo tomé aire y sin despegarle la vista, tomé una de las lámparas de marfil que tenía a mano.</p><p>No tengo miedo, me dije a mí mismo en un intento de darme el valor necesario para actuar. Dave se quedó mirándome un segundo con el gesto imperturbable y las manos en los bolsillos. Ese día, a diferencia de la última vez que lo había visto, estaba solo.<br/>—¿Qué demonios haces aquí? —preguntó esbozando una media sonrisa después de determinar que el hijo de su esposa no representaba ninguna amenaza para él. </p><p>Esa sonrisa siempre aparecía antes de que las cosas más terribles ocurrieran; así sonreía cada vez que insultaba a mi madre o en las ocasiones en las que lo había descubierto levantando su falda y acariciándole las piernas frente a sus amigos.<br/>—Te dije que te mataría si volvías a poner un pie en mi casa.</p><p>Pero sus amenazas ya no me asustaban, no cuando había recorrido tanto para llegar hasta ahÍ; no cuando me había demostrado a mí mismo lo que podía llegar a hacer; no cuando tenía a Ash a mi lado. Una oleada de calor me recorrió de los pies a la cabeza. Él está aquí, pensé dando un paso hacia adelante con la lámpara en mano. Si él está aquí, entonces no hay nada que no pueda lograr.</p><p>O al menos eso era lo que pensaba hasta que pasé por su lado y lo vi congelado y temblando de pies a cabeza. Sus ojos estaban fijos en un punto a unos cuantos metros de él. Lo seguí con la mirada y creí entender todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. No me quedó ninguna duda cuando Dave sonrió mostrando los dientes y dijo.<br/>—Así que finalmente escapaste.</p><p>No me estaba hablando a mí, sino a Ash.</p><p>Ash’s Pov<br/>Justo cuando creí que podría escapar de mi destino, la vida me hacía una zancadilla y se reía en mi cara. David Cipriano no solo era el padrastro de Ash, como pensaba hasta hace poco, sino que también era uno de los hombres con los que Dino Golzine mantenía una estrecha relación. Era algo así como un policía dentro de ese mundo que mantenía a todos a raya para que a ninguno de los jefes menores se les ocurriera siquiera pensar en desobedecer las órdenes que llegaban desde arriba.</p><p>Había caído de lleno en una trampa que ni siquiera había sido pensada para mí, pero que no dudaba en destruir a quien pusiera los pies en ella. <br/>—¿Ash? —escuché que Eiji me llamaba, aunque también pude haber estado imaginándolo todo.<br/>—¿Te vas a quedar parado sin hacer nada? —se burló David mientras se llevaba una mano al bolsillo— mejor para mí. A papá Dino le gustará saber que estás aquí. Imagina cómo me recompensará cuando se entere de que encontré a su hijo favorito.</p><p>Miré en todas direcciones: había tres ventanas y un ventanal en el primer piso y de seguro unas cuantas salidas más en el segundo, pero salir huyendo por una de ellas significaba dejar solo a Eiji con un tipo que no tendría reparos en dispararle. Tampoco podía arrastrarlo conmigo, porque estaba seguro de que no querría irse sin su madre y con ella todo se complicaba hasta límites que ninguno de los dos había previsto. Estaba de manos atadas.<br/>—¡Ash, qué pasa contigo! —Eiji gritó. No supe en qué momento había llegado junto a mí, solo sentí la presión de sus dedos cerrándose alrededor de mis brazos. Tampoco él merecía sufrir como lo había hecho.</p><p>Gritó otras cuantas cosas que no llegué a escuchar. Mi mente estaba perdida siguiendo el camino que formaba su nariz, sus pómulos y sus labios. Era casi como un ángel que había tenido la mala suerte de nacer en este mundo horrible, lleno de gente como David, como Dino y como yo.<br/>—Basta —le dije no solo para que dejara de moverme de un lado al otro. Si no parábamos todo este absurdo plan, era muy probable que uno de nosotros saliera herido— Eiji, tienes que irte de aquí.</p><p>Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente en un gesto que comenzó siendo de desconcierto, pero que poco a poco se convirtió en uno de furia.<br/>—¿Qué? —preguntó frunciendo el ceño. Era mi turno de tomarlo por los hombros a él.<br/>—David no te hará daño si te mantienes lejos, ¿no lo entiendes?<br/>—¿Y… y qué harás tú? —sentí como su cuerpo se tensaba. A esas alturas, no sabía si usaría la lámpara para golpear a David o para molerme a golpes a mí.<br/>—No podemos escapar juntos de esta —dije después de respirar profundo. Los ojos de Eiji estaban fijos en los míos, tan concentrados que podía imaginar las mil preguntas sin respuesta que se formaban en su cabeza— hablaré con él… me quedaré aquí y lo convenceré de que te deje escapar.<br/>—Pero… qué hay de Dino —preguntó al borde de las lágrimas— vendrá a buscarte.</p><p>Abrí los labios para decirle que no se preocupara por mí, que estaría bien, que siempre terminaba estando bien de una u otra forma; pero justo en ese momento vi el negro lustroso de un arma acercándose peligrosamente a la nuca de Eiji.<br/>—Quiero que salgas de mi casa en este mismo instante —dijo David. En la esquina de su sonrisa, un diente de oro relucía. </p><p>Eiji bajó los hombros y por un segundo en el que creí que todo había terminado para nosotros, mas cambié de opinión cuando me di cuenta de que solo lo había hecho para detenerse un segundo a tomar aire. Apretó los dedos aún más y se giró de golpe para arremeter contra David con un grito y toda la fuerza de la que era capaz.</p><p>El sonido del disparo retumbó por toda la habitación seguido de un grito de la madre de Eiji. No hubo tiempo de hacer nada, ni siquiera de parpadear. Intenté agarrar a Eiji por el cuello de la chaqueta para hacerlo a un lado, pero estaba tan decidido que no habría dejado que nada se interpusiera entre él y su objetivo. La prenda terminó por rasgarse en el mismo instante que la bala se deslizaba por el cañón. Eiji torció la cintura y llevó los brazos hacia atrás para darse impulso, soltó un grito desde el fondo de su pecho y le lanzó la lámpara a David.  </p><p>Su mala puntería fue lo que lo salvó, pues no le dio a la cabeza, como después me dijo que había intentado hacer, sino a su brazo, lo que hizo que este soltara el arma en el último momento y el disparo fuera a dar a una de las paredes. <br/>—¡Maldito mocoso mal agradecido! —gritó David, girándose después del impacto para saltar sobre Eiji. Logró derribarlo únicamente con el peso de su propio cuerpo y llevó sus manos hacia su cuello, donde comenzó a presionar con intenciones de matarlo— de no haber sido por mí, tú y tu madre seguirían muriéndose de hambre en Japón. </p><p>Eiji llevó sus propias manos a su cuello en un intento de liberarse, pero no tenía cómo zafarse del agarre del hombre más grande y fuerte que él. </p><p>No podía seguir viendo aquella escena ni un segundo más.</p><p>Tomé impulso y me lancé sobre David con tanta fuerza que lo hice caer hacia un lado. No tuve ocasión de ver lo que había ocurrido con Eiji sino hasta unos segundos después, ya que estaba ocupado reduciendo a nuestro atacante con mi antebrazo tras su nuca para que dejara de moverse.</p><p>No tuve ocasión de ver lo que había ocurrido con Eiji sino hasta unos segundos después, en los que se había puesto de pie para correr hacia el arma y ahora era él quien la sostenía.<br/>—Eiji, baja eso —le dije lo más tranquilo que pude para intentar calmarlo, pero podía ver el pánico en sus ojos cuando su dedo tocó el gatillo— ¡Ya está en el suelo, no lo hagas!</p><p>Un par de gruesas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas. Estaba aterrado, pero sus manos dejaron de temblar en cuanto le apuntó a la cabeza del hombre que sostenía y que en esos momentos gritaba por su vida.<br/>—¡NO! —apenas escuché mi grito tras los alaridos de David y de la mujer en el segundo piso. Después de que Eiji presionara el gatillo, ya no escuché nada en absoluto.</p><p> </p><p>				*	*	*	*</p><p>Las manos manchadas de sangre, el humo saliendo del cañón del arma y los gritos histéricos de Eiji hecho un ovillo junto a las escaleras. Bajé la vista y tuve que cerrar los ojos en el mismo instante en que vi el rostro sin vida de David destruido por una bala de 9 milímetros. <br/>—Eiji… —escuché mi propia voz destrozada por los gritos. Eiji no parecía reaccionar. </p><p>Me alejé del cadáver y de la pestilencia de la sangre que brotaba de él para acercarme gateando hasta el cuerpo del pelinegro.<br/>—Lo mate… Ash… l-lo… lo —hizo el intento de hablar, pero el llanto y el temblor de sus labios no se lo permitieron.<br/>—Shhh… —le dije mientras lo abrazaba y mis manos manchaban de sangre su suéter blanco— ya todo acabó.</p><p>Entonces escuchamos las sirenas de las patrullas de policía a lo lejos.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>El siguiente es el último capítulo, lo subiré junto al epílogo &gt;wo</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Capítulo 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ash’s Pov<br/>Los últimos rayos de sol entraron por la ventana a las seis, después de eso, todo fue oscuridad. </p><p>Los policías y detectives pasaban de un lado para otro hablando a gritos, a veces por los dispositivos que traían prendidos en el uniforme. Nunca entendía ni una palabra de lo que decían, por más que me esforzara en agudizar el oído. Tampoco sabía si estaban hablando de mí y de mi futuro, solo sabía que tenía que esperar hasta que mi tutor legal y mi abogado fueran a verme. </p><p>A las seis de la tarde, Dino llegó a la estación de policías seguido por un guardaespaldas y Dylan, el abogado encargado de los casos de la familia y un hombre al que se le pagaba tanto por mantener la boca cerrada que habría podido jubilar a los 35 con toda facilidad.<br/>—Alguien vino a verte —dijo uno de los policías que me había llevado hasta allí.</p><p>Aún no nos habían interrogado y la viuda de David no había sido capaz de relatar los hechos sin echarse a llorar, de modo que nadie sabía los detalles de lo que había ocurrido. Si bien era cierto que había un arma de por medio, un disparo y varios litros de sangre manchando la alfombra de color beige, éramos inocentes hasta que se demostrara lo contrario. Bendito sistema de leyes de Estados Unidos.<br/>—Tiene quince minutos de visita —dijo el policía con una creciente sonrisa que seguramente se debía a que Dino había deslizado un fajo de billetes en su bolsillo cuando nadie lo veía. Aquello significaba que en realidad tendríamos veinte minutos para hablar y que él mismo se encargaría de que nadie nos interrumpiera ni se paseara cerca de mi celda para escuchar nuestra conversación.<br/>—Nunca has podido quedarte mucho tiempo en un lugar sin llamar la atención —fue lo primero que dijo cuando nos quedamos solos. Se sentó en la cama que ocupaba y pude sentir como el peso de su cuerpo me hacía ir hacia él— has crecido desde la última vez que te vi… fue en tu cumpleaños del año pasado, ¿no?<br/>—El mismo día que me encerraste en ese reformatorio —respondí alejándome lo más que pude— muchos adolescentes esperan a que les regalen un auto cuando cumplen 17.<br/>—No te pongas así —dijo posando su mano en mi rodilla— sabía que encontrarías la forma de salir, siempre lo haces.</p><p>Dylan y el guardaespaldas se miraron extrañados. Seguramente no estaban al tanto de la extraña forma en la que Dino trataba a sus personas favoritas o simplemente no la entendían. No los culpaba, de todos modos, yo había vivido siete años con él y seguía sin entenderla.<br/>—Lo importante ahora es sacarte de aquí —dijo luego de aclararse la garganta— Dylan está tramitando tu libertad, tiene muchos contactos en la corte en la que se te juzgará mañana en la mañana. El fiscal no hará muchas preguntas, no más de las que puedas contestar. David estaba pasando por un mal momento desde que perdió a su primera esposa; dirás que intentó atacarlos, que forcejearon y que el disparo fue en defensa propia. Quedarás absuelto en un dos por tres.</p><p>Me crucé de brazos y recargué la espalda en la pared. Dino debía haber estado en la misma situación tantas veces que ya se sabía el procedimiento de memoria.<br/>—¿Y dejar a Eiji solo en esto? —pregunté— ni hablar.<br/>—Tu amigo tendrá que aprender a sobrevivir por su cuenta, eso es lo que hacemos todos.<br/>—Pues vas a tener que buscarte a otro sucesor, porque no pienso hacer nada de lo que digas si eso compromete la libertad de Eiji.</p><p>Dino frunció el ceño sin entender.<br/>—Tú no eres así, Ash —dijo frunciendo el ceño— querías libertad y eso es exactamente lo que te estoy ofreciendo. <br/>—La libertad que me ofreces durará hasta que encuentres otro lugar donde encerrarme —respondí.<br/>—¿Cómo se llama ese chico? —preguntó y la idea de que pudiera hacerle algo a Eiji me hizo estremecer.<br/>—Él no tiene nada que ver contigo, déjalo en paz.<br/>—Se está metiendo con lo que me pertenece —dijo Dino. Entonces comprendí por qué lo odiaba tanto: no habían sido solo los años bajo su custodia, en los que tuve que hacer cosas horribles; no había sido solo el hecho de decidir sobre mi vida ni tampoco el que me hubiera encerrado en un reformatorio. Odiaba a Dino porque para él, yo nunca había sido más que un muñeco del cual podía disponer cómo y cuando quisiera.</p><p>Me puse de pie de golpe y me acerqué a él para tomarlo por el cuello de la camisa. El guardaespaldas dio un paso hacia adelante, listo para hacer su trabajo, pero Dino alzó una mano para indicarle que todo estaba bien.<br/>—Yo jamás… jamás voy a pertenecerte —saqué la voz desde lo más hondo de mi estómago. Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, uno de los policías golpeó las rejas con la punta de una llave para llamar nuestra atención. <br/>—Lamento la interrupción, pero el muchacho dijo que necesitaba hablar contigo. </p><p>Detrás del oficial, Eiji temblaba de pies a cabeza y se mordía los labios lleno de nerviosismo. Mi corazón se detuvo por un momento al verlo tan cerca, pero tan frágil y vulnerable. Le abrieron la puerta y él trastabilló al entrar.<br/>—Ash… —dijo en un susurro antes de lanzarse a mi pecho. Tenía las manos esposadas y los dedos blancos y fríos.</p><p>Una de mis manos se quedó en su espalda y la otra le acarició la cabeza mientras él murmuraba cosas que no llegué a escuchar. <br/>—Necesito hablar con él a solas —dije sin mirar a nadie en particular, pero seguro de que Dino entendería a qué me refería. No le gustaba recibir ese tipo de peticiones de quienes consideraba sus subordinados, pero como estaba seguro de que volvería a mi celda hasta que consiguiera la respuesta que quería, podía permitirme pedirle un par de minutos.</p><p>Cuando estuvimos solos en la celda, Eiji alzó la cabeza para mirarme el rostro. Tenía los puños cerrados sobre la tela de mi camisa y los ojos rojos después de tanto llorar. Aunque su ropa aún tenía manchas de sangre, estaba seguro de que nunca antes me había parecido tan hermoso.<br/>—¿Qué vamos a hacer? —preguntó intentando reunir fuerzas, pero su barbilla tiritaba con cada palabra. La acaricié con cuidado y presioné para separarle los labios solo lo suficiente para rozar su lengua. </p><p>Cerré los ojos al besarlo y mis manos se deslizaron por su cintura en un intento de fundirme con su cuerpo, de respirar el mismo aire y de sentir sus latidos como si fueran míos. Eiji respiraba entrecortadamente, como si al besarme llorara aunque bien sabía que estaba haciendo todo lo posible por mantener la calma.<br/>—¿Q-qué estás haciendo? —sus ojos iban de un lugar a otro, nerviosos, ansiosos por una respuesta que no podía darle— Ash, no es momento para eso. Ellos saben lo que hice, ellos… </p><p>Pero su voz se quebró una vez más.<br/>—Hey —le dije pegando mi frente a la suya— estaremos bien. ¿Recuerdas la promesa que te hice en Brighton? —él negó con la cabeza, decaído— nos espera una larga vida en la que haremos cientos de árboles de navidad, miles de ellos… todos con luces brillantes como las estrellas. </p><p>Escondió el rostro en mi pecho y trató de mantener el llanto a raya sin mucho éxito.<br/>—Tengo miedo —dijo deslizando la mejilla por mi pecho.<br/>—Saldremos de esta, lo prometo —contesté estrechándolo un poco más fuerte y eso pareció calmarlo un poco— déjamelo todo a mí.<br/>—¿Qué piensas hacer?</p><p>No era necesario contestar a todas sus preguntas, en especial si las respuestas no lo hacían feliz. Le había prometido que lo cuidaría y eso era justo lo que estaba a punto de hacer.</p><p>				*	*	*	*</p><p>Eiji’s Pov</p><p>Nunca antes había estado en un juicio y definitivamente, aquella primera experiencia no estaba resultando nada bien. </p><p>A mi derecha, mamá jugueteaba con un pañuelo de tela bordado con flores que había perdido su blancura de antaño después de apretarlo y doblarlo tantas veces. A mi izquierda, el abogado que habíamos contratado arreglaba unos papeles en su maletín; apenas nos había dirigido la mirada desde que nos encontramos en el juzgado, seguramente porque pensaba que no podíamos entender bien inglés. De todos modos era mejor así, pues sentía que me desmayaría si tenía que hablar demasiado.</p><p>Miré el reloj de mi muñeca, faltaban veinte minutos para las seis de la tarde y ya debíamos empezar. Me acomodé en el asiento y me aflojé el nudo de la corbata que amenazaba con asfixiarme en cualquier momento. El público ocupaba su lugar en la parte trasera de la sala y hablaban a susurros entre ellos; susurros que no llegué a entender, pero que se sentían como flechas clavándose en mi espalda.<br/>—Todo saldrá bien —dijo mi madre mientras me acariciaba la rodilla. Realmente quería creerle, pero es difícil simplemente asumir que las cosas irán bien después de que apretaste el gatillo de un arma por primera vez. </p><p> </p><p>Los susurros solo se detuvieron cuando Ash entró a la sala sin más compañía que el policía que lo había dejado sentado en su lugar. Intenté llamar su atención, pero él no me miró ni lo hizo en ningún momento hasta que el juez golpeó la mesa con su mazo. El juicio había comenzado y el secretario leyó los cargos que eran muchos para un par de jóvenes que ni siquiera habían llegado a la mayoría de edad: escapar de un recinto militar, robar propiedad privada, allanamiento de morada, falsedad de documentos y asesinato. <br/>—¿Cómo se declara el acusado? —fui el primero en ser interrogado. El estómago me dio vueltas y sentí la boca seca; con dificultad, logré decir la palabra que había ensayado y que no tenía sentido para mí. <br/>—Inocente —dije apretando los puños tal como el abogado me había ordenado.</p><p>Hizo un par de preguntas más que no me correspondía responder a mí antes de pasar al siguiente sospechoso.<br/>—¿No trajo consigo a su abogado? —le preguntó a Ash mientras lo miraba por encima de las gafas.<br/>—No lo necesito —contestó él.</p><p>Se me formó un nudo en el estómago de solo escucharlo, pues temía lo peor. Había aprendido a confiar en Ash, pero aquello escapaba de toda lógica. <br/>—Aslan Callenreese —dijo el juez para llamar su atención como si no estuviéramos jugándonos nuestra libertad en ese caso— ¿cómo se declara?<br/>—Culpable —contestó él para la sorpresa de todos los presentes— la mañana del 10 de enero, llegamos a la casa de David. Es cierto que él intentó atacarnos primero, pero pudimos habernos salvado sin necesidad de utilizar el arma. Disparé porque quise hacerlo, porque no quería que ese bastardo volviera a ponerle un dedo encima a Eiji nunca más.<br/>—No… —la voz apenas salía de mi garganta y pronto todo a mi alrededor empezó a avanzar a una gran velocidad— ¡NO!</p><p>Intenté ponerme de pie, pero los policías me sujetaron para mantenerme sentado.<br/>—¿Es consciente de lo que dice? —preguntó el juez, tan confundido como toda la audiencia.<br/>—Sí, señor —respondió Ash. Sus manos cruzadas tras la espalda y el semblante serio.<br/>—Entonces no hay mucho más que discutir —declaró dando un golpe con el mazo en la mesa— será llevado a prisión por los siguientes meses hasta que tengamos más información sobre el caso. Hasta entonces, el señor Okumura quedará en libertad. </p><p>Sentí los brazos de mi madre rodeándome el cuello y atrayéndome hacia su cuerpo. Los policías se alejaron de nuestra mesa y se reunieron con los que habían escoltado a Ash. Volvieron a esposarle las manos y le sujetaron los brazos mientras lo conducían por el pasillo hasta una puerta minúscula del otro lado de la sala.<br/>—¡Esperen! —dije poniéndome de pie precipitadamente, tanto que algunos de los policías se voltearon hacia mí, listos para saltar encima en caso de que fuera a hacer algo peligroso— ¡solo quiero hablar con él, por favor!</p><p>Pero me detuvieron antes de poder dar un paso más. No importaba cuánto gritara el nombre de Ash ni lo mucho que me removiera para librarme de las manos de esos hombres. Aquella fue la última vez que lo vi. Su espalda fuerte, sus pasos largos y pausados, su cabello que comenzaba a perder el color del tinte y sus ojos verdes que me miraron apenas un segundo para decirme adiós.</p><p>Los últimos rayos de sol entraron por la ventana a las seis, después de eso, todo fue oscuridad.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Epílogo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eiji’s Pov<br/>
Mamá creía que hacer un viaje sería bueno para mi salud y estado de ánimo, al menos eso fue lo que le dijo el doctor.<br/>
—Sé que estás triste por lo que ocurrió con tu amigo —dijo una tarde en la que entró en mi habitación para dejarme una bandeja con comida y llevarse la de la mañana que ni siquiera había probado— pero a él no le gustaría verte así. Necesitas respirar un poco de aire fresco y seguir con tu vida.</p><p>No le respondí. Tal vez de haber protestado, en este momento no estaría en la parte trasera de un auto alquilado, escuchando una canción en la radio y con mis dos padres en los asientos delanteros.<br/>
—Este parece ser un buen día para ir de paseo, sí señor —dijo papá sin despegar la vista de la carretera. Había viajado desde Japón especialmente para que nos tomáramos las vacaciones que tanto necesitábamos; aunque por la cercanía y complicidad que había visto entre él y mamá desde el día del juicio, sospechaba que había segundas intenciones en su actuar.</p><p>Eché la cabeza hacia atrás y cerré los ojos antes de soltar un suspiro. De haber sido otra la situación, quizá me habría alegrado de que mis padres tuvieran planes de volver a estar juntos, pero dadas las circunstancias, aquello no podría importarme menos.<br/>
—Tal vez nuestras próximas vacaciones puedan ser en un lugar más tranquilo —dijo mamá— podríamos ir a Okinawa, ¿te gustaría Eiji?</p><p>Pero no respondí hasta que se dio vuelta y me miró con ojos llenos de preocupación.<br/>
—Okinawa está bien, mamá. </p><p>Volví mi vista a la ventana mientras ellos seguían hablando. La pared de pinos aún cubiertos de nieve parecía impenetrable; como casi todas las cosas esos días, no habrían llamado mi atención de no ser porque luego de recorrer un par de kilómetros más, vimos el gran edificio de concreto que se ocultaba del resto del mundo en el último rincón del bosque. </p><p>Mi madre jugueteó con sus manos y desvió la mirada, yo en cambio me acerqué a la ventana para ver mejor. Brighton parecía mucho más pequeña cuando estabas fuera de ella y era tan fría y aséptica que todo lo que había vivido tras sus paredes parecía sacado de un cuento de hadas.<br/>
—Acelera, por favor —le dijo a papá mientras le acariciaba la mano que reposaba sobre la palanca de cambios— no quiero volver a ver ese horrible lugar.<br/>
—No pienses en eso, cariño. Ya todo terminó —dijo él y yo apreté los dedos en la cubierta de cuero del asiento. </p><p>Las cosas no podían terminar así. </p><p>Ash’s Pov</p><p>Me habría gustado abrazar a Eiji por última vez, pero estaba seguro de que las cosas eran mejor de esta forma. Quería pensar que estaba haciendo todo esto por él, que salir de su vida de una vez y sin mirar atrás era la forma más rápida de que se olvidara de todo lo que habíamos vivido juntos y que así siguiera con su vida; pero la verdad es que era egoísta y no quise hablar con él porque sabía que si lo miraba a los ojos una vez más, ya no podría dejarlo.<br/>
—Ya llegamos —dijo el guardia de la cárcel que me había escoltado hasta mi celda— hogar dulce hogar. </p><p>Recorrí el lugar con la mirada y solté un suspiro. Siempre me había quejado de que Brighton era un agujero horrible en el que los padres iban a dejar a sus hijos para que no les dieran problemas en casa, pero la verdad era que en comparación a la cárcel no estaba tan mal. En Brighton al menos teníamos luz en cada habitación.<br/>
—¿Necesitas algo antes de que me vaya? —me preguntó luego de cerrar la reja que me separaba del resto de los reos y del mundo.<br/>
—Estoy bien —contesté dejando el bolso con las pocas cosas que se me había permitido traer en una silla— gracias.</p><p>La cama era un poco dura y las sábanas estaban frías, como si nadie las hubiera usado en mucho tiempo. No había nada en esa habitación que me recordara a la cabaña que Eiji y yo habíamos compartido antes de que todo el asunto del escape de Brighton se nos fuera de las manos. No había cenas calientes ni atardeceres junto al fuego de la chimenea; no había mañanas de domingo en el mercado ni desayunos mientras veíamos caricaturas en la televisión… el rostro sonriente de Eiji ya no sería lo primero que vería al despertar ni lo último antes de dormirme, pero estaba bien.</p><p>Si había alguien en el mundo que se merecía una segunda oportunidad, ese era él; y aunque había sido suficientemente egoísta como para no despedirme, ni siquiera yo habría sido capaz de seguir arruinándole la vida. Sí tenía que alejarme de él para salvarlo de mí, entonces estaba dispuesto a asumir las consecuencias de mis actos y los suyos.</p><p> </p><p>Los días pasaban más rápido cuando tenías algo con lo que torturarte, al menos eso era lo que había aprendido. La jornada comenzaba muy temprano en la mañana: nos aseábamos, desayunábamos, hacíamos servicio comunitario hasta la hora de almuerzo y limpiábamos el lugar. Después de eso, casi siempre nos dejaban la tarde libre para hacer ejercicio en el patio o, en mi caso, pasar las horas leyendo en la biblioteca. No era la colección más surtida y rica del mundo, pero era mejor que estar a la intemperie viendo a los otros reos pelear porque uno había mirado feo a otro.</p><p>Creí que podría acostumbrarme a una vida sin más ambición que matar el tiempo y cumplir con mi sentencia, hasta una mañana en que mientras escribía unas cuantas notas en mi diario, escuché su voz.<br/>
—No tiene de qué preocuparse, puedo controlar a estos tipos —había escuchado desde el exterior de la celda.</p><p>Me paré de golpe y por poco me golpeo la cabeza con la parte de arriba de la litera; corrí hasta que mi cuerpo chocó contra a las rejas, pero ni así conseguí ver de qué se trataba. ¿Estaría alucinando?, pensé por un momento, pero su voz se había escuchado muy real como para ser solo una broma de mi imaginación. </p><p>A las 13:30, nos condujeron hasta el comedor y no pude evitar quedarme relegado al final del grupo porque me detenía cada dos por tres para observar a mi alrededor.<br/>
—No hay nada que ver aquí, camina —me dijo uno de los guardias antes de picarme las costillas con su cachiporra. Tenía razón: Eiji no estaba por ningún lado.</p><p>Por más que intentara separarme del grupo para buscarlo, era imposible hacerlo en los horarios que no eran libres. La seguridad era mucho más estricta que en el reformatorio y mis posibilidades de ver a Eiji, infinitamente más pequeñas. Pensar que iba a encontrarlo dentro de ese lugar, tan lejos del resto de la sociedad era una tontería, pero aun así, no dejaba de escucharlo, de distinguir su silueta con el rabillo del ojo en cada esquina, de escuchar el ruido de sus pasos al andar por los pasillos.<br/>
—Debo estar volviéndome loco —dije cuando conseguí llegar hasta la biblioteca para descansar durante un par de horas antes de volver a mi celda. </p><p>No tomé ningún libro en esa ocasión, solo corrí una de las sillas hacia atrás y me dejé caer. La cabeza escondida entre los brazos mientras suspiraba y dejaba salir todo el aire que llevaba guardando por tanto tiempo.<br/>
—Eiji no está aquí —me dije en voz alta para convencerme. </p><p>Entonces escuché pasos detrás de mí.<br/>
—¿Tiene autorización para estar aquí? —mi corazón se detuvo durante un segundo. No quería moverme, ni siquiera respirar. Tenía miedo de que si lo hacía, entonces el mundo alrededor explotaría igual que una frágil burbuja de jabón— si no tiene autorización, me temo que tendré que llevarlo de vuelta al patio con el resto de los reos.</p><p>Mis manos temblaron cuando me sostuve en la mesa para darme la vuelta. Aterrado por no encontrarlo ahí cuando abriera los ojos, mi corazón bombeaba a mil kilómetros por hora. ¿Por qué?, me pregunté lleno de odio hacia mi mismo por no poder dejar el pasado atrás, por torturarme con el recuerdo de un amor que había nacido destinado a morir. Lo que vi tras de mí fue un joven vestido con el uniforme de los guardias que con una mano enguantada tocó la visera de su gorra como saludo. No podía ver la parte superior de su rostro tras la sombra, pero habría reconocido esa sonrisa en cualquier lugar.<br/>
—No puede ser… —murmuré antes de morderme los labios. </p><p>El joven guardia se acercó hasta mí y levantó su gorra solo un poco para guiñarme un ojo.<br/>
—Hoy me toca a mí hacer guardia en los pasillos de la zona norte —dijo pasando por mi lado en su camino hacia la puerta— ¿estás listo para intentarlo otra vez?</p><p>Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sentí que volvía a estar vivo.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Muchísimas gracias por haber leído mi historia, espero que la hayan disfrutado tanto como yo disfruté al escribirla. Como es imposible superar Banana fish, siempre tendremos los fanfics para ser un poquito más felices ;w; Gracias por el apoyo y los comentarios, nos vemos en la siguiente &gt;3&lt;</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Un beso para todos los que llegaron hasta aquí &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>